The Push
by KeitaWolf
Summary: ROGAN. The fact of the matter was that she’d dug herself into a hole. Unwittingly she had led two guys on, made a fool of herself and turned into a slightly more modest version of her high school friend Louise.
1. Have a Seat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, and all that other junk… The writers are geniuses and the casting directors even more so…

**A/N:** I am writing as fast as I can… So that I don't lose interest with this (I have a habit of doing that with my fics – the only one I've finished is a One-Shot :P) I will finish this… and if I don't send me harassing e-mails/reviews about how you'll murder me if I don't. Enjoy!

**Summary:** ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1: Have a Seat**

Rory walked into her English Lit class wanting nothing more than to turn around and head back to her dorm. She had woken up that morning, with 20 minutes until class; hung over and ready to attack anyone that got in her way. There was a line up for coffee, so long that she was late for her first class. She had tripped down the stairs and also managed to walk in on Paris helping Doyle back into his pants. Her day was not going well, and what more to top it off, she had her Friday night dinner with her Grandparents that night.

Walking to her usual seat, she got lost in thought about how horrible the night was sure to be. She most certainly wasn't looking forward to her grandmother talking about her boyfriend, or lack there of, and her mother adding in her trademark sarcastic comments. Taking a seat she jumped up in mild surprise.

"Oh, sorry…" She mumbled, sliding into a seat one over. Drowning the last of her coffee, she slid the cup forward, and let her head fall onto her books.

"Hey, Ace." Logan chirped, poking her in the shoulder. "Little hung over?" He asked, holding a straight face; though it took him a lot of will power not to break out in laughter, she looked so cute moping around all day, and it was finally his turn to pry into her misery. Forcing herself to sit up she managed to focus on him and mumble something, before collapsing once again onto her books.

"What was that, Ace?" He asked, obviously taking amusement in her state of misery.

"No, not hung over why do you ask?" She asked trying for force some life into her voice, though again it came out muffled due to the books.

"Oh, no reason… I mean, you can sit on me any time you like Ace." He said giving her a wink.

It took her a second to register what he said, and another few after that to make the connection with her actually sitting on him, only a few moments before. "oh, sorry about that." She mumbled into her books.

Logan looked down at her. They'd both been at the party last night. Finn for some reason had this strange idea in his head that Logan needed to be set up with her, and therefore invited Rory to every party they had. Of course Logan didn't mind; Rory was always great to talk with, she just wasn't his type. Of course he kept telling Finn that, but Finn never listened to anyone when it came to girls.

"You sure were tossing them back last night," he said, forcing all possible innocence in his voice. "Something on your mind?" The only reply was her mumble into the face of her books. "Come on," he heard himself saying "Let's go get some coffee."

"Can't" she said into her books "Class."

"Yes, but do you really expect to learn anything in the state your in." When she didn't reply he added coyly "I'll buy." Slowly she sat up, collecting her books, just as he knew she would, and followed him outside.

They walked in silence towards the coffee stand. A silence she knew would have been awkward, were it not for the pounding headache which stole all her attention. Logan however didn't have a headache. Actually, he had a grand total of one beer the preceding night, and without a headache for distraction, he actually felt discomfort with the silence between them.

He wasn't friends with Rory Gilmore, he was more of a… acquaintance he thought scraping his mind for the right adjective. They didn't have normal conversations. They would argue and debate, and if that wasn't the case than there were only two other options, one of them was drunk, usually him, he admitted to himself, or he was convincing her to do something adventurous; like the life an death brigade event he thought to himself. She wanted to jump, and he knew it. He also knew that she knew it, but wasn't letting herself think about it.

They arrived at the stand, and Logan ordered two coffees. Carrying both he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked, obviously confused at not getting the promised coffee.

"Oh, I was heading back to my room, to make something to eat. Wana come?" He asked, smirk playing across his face.

"No, but I'd like the coffee you're holding." She replied instantly, he voice coming out a little more irritated than she intended. She winced as her headache suddenly got worse, as if punishing her for being rude, before returning to its steady pounding.

"Ah," Logan replied, enjoying very much the torn look that Rory expressed. He knew Rory got very self-conscious when she was in his room. He liked how she looked when she was distressed, and knew that for coffee, she might actually put up with it. "Well you see, the coffee comes back to my room with me."

"What kind of food?" Rory asked, knowing that she had already decided what she was doing, but not wanting to let Logan know he had won. The thing was, even though she knew there wasn't anything between them. She always got self-conscious when she was with Logan. It was like she was always trying to keep up, and impress him. She felt very small when she was near him and his extravagant lifestyle. She liked it, Logan made her feel alive, but she wasn't his type, and she was constantly worrying who he was comparing her to.

"Does it really matter?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"I guess not," Rory replied reaching for the coffee, which Logan only gave up once they made it to his room.

"All right, Ms. Gilmore," he said, stressing the s in Ms. "sit down and prepare to be amazed, by my exemplary culinary skills." Opening the fridge Logan realized that the only thing he had in there was beer, and a carton of orange juice. Turning to Rory, who was seated on one of his bar stools, and had her face resting against her hand and – God she had finished her coffee already! Sliding his coffee over, he walked to the bathroom and came back with some Advil. "For the headache," he supplied, as she mumbled her thanks. "What do you say we go out?"

* * *

Sitting down at the local pub and grill, Rory felt her headache begin to clear. After the food arrived, she actually felt as good as new.

Logan watched her as he finished off the remains of his meal. She was cute. Not his type, but cute. Their bantering and debates were a perfect reason to start a friendship, the only problem was Rory seemed to really have a thing for labels, and any label not suiting to her liking might give her the wrong idea… Were they friends? He certainly hoped so… but with Rory it was always hard to tell.

"So," Rory broke the silence as she finished off the last of her fries. A sudden thought broke into her head. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Wow Ace, really forward aren't you?" Logan asked, knowing the blush it would provoke. And he was rights, as the second the words were out of his mouth she turned a light shade of pink.

"Well…" Rory said, a grin spreading across her face. "I felt that I should treat you to dinner, after my rude behavior at the beginning of class today."

"Ace," Logan replied sarcastically, knowing that there would be some catch, yet not wanting to decline at the same time. "That is very considerate of you."

Grinning Rory replied "Meet me at my room at six thirty, and the occasion is simi-formal, so no jeans."

"All right, I'll come, but on one condition."

"Hey, I'm treating here, I don't know if you're allowed to negotiate terms."

"Ah, well maybe not, but you did sit on me, and so in addition to dinner, I want a coffee date." Logan relied knowing that if they ended up getting coffee, that again he would pay, and again he would most likely end up letting her finish his coffee for him.

Grinning Rory replied, "Sure. See you at six thirty."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… Well please review. I am already writing the next chapter. I tell you – I will not allow myself to get bored. I must not get bored… Logan is too hot to get bored with…  Please review – it makes me happy and reminds me that I'm not boring…. New chapter will be up, if I get some reviews… tomorrow? Maybe… 


	2. Black Pinstripe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N:** I am shooting these out, so please don't attack me for mistakes… I am re-reading my work, but I don't have a beta at present… and I've never really worked with one… so I'm not sure how it works…

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2: Black Pinstripe**

Logan walked back to his room contemplating his reply to Rory's offer. The truth was that Finn and Colin and him were planning on attending a floor party, so he figured he would just call her and tell her he just remembered his plans; which was true, because when she had asked him, he didn't even think of what he had on that night, he simply replied.

Walking into his suit which he shared with a none too sober Finn and their intellectual friend Colin, he walked straight into Finn.

"Hey, man" Finn chirped, punching his shoulder lightly. "All ready for the party tonight? I hear they invited the chicks from the floor above. Remember that blond?"

"Isn't the point of a floor party, to be a party strictly for those on the floor?" Colin asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes," Finn replied instantly, "But there is an exception when the girls the floor above are hot."

Logan just laughed. "Yea, I'm coming. Just let me call Rory."

At this both Finn and Colin looked up. Finn decided to pose the question they were both thinking. "What about?"

"Oh," Logan replied off hand, "just to tell her I can't come to dinner tonight, that I have other plans."

"Wait," Finn interrupted. "You already have a date with reporter girl, and you're blowing her off so you can go to a party and work for a date."

"Who said I'd work," Logan relied. "I was planning on walking in an asking the first one that walked by."

"But reporter girl asked you out?" Colin asked slowly as if he was trying to organize every detail in his head.

"Not on a date or anything, she's not really my type anyways, but it's more like an apology dinner."

"What did you do this time?" Finn asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Nothing, why is it every time someone mentions apology that you automatically assume that it's me apologizing."

"Well," Finn said, wondering which memory to use against him first. "There was that one time, where you spilt your beer down that blond chicks shirt, so she would come back here to 'find another one' " Finn stated making sure that Logan saw the quotation marks.

Before Logan could retort, Colin jumped in. "Or that one time when you tripped that girl, and she got mud on her jeans. I distinctly remember her being in our suite for the night, and leaving wearing a pair of your pants... Did you ever get those back?" He asked off handedly

Logan just glared at them. "Well those were just two times."

"You're right," Finn jumped in before Logan could change the topic. "There was also that time when you pushed over that book shelf in the library, and took the girl out to an 'apology lunch' " again, he stressed the quotations. Looking to Colin he added, "I think I saw that one leaving here the next morning too… She was a brunette right, tall, broad shoulder, nice legs…"

"Okay, I get your point!" Logan exclaimed worried what Finn would say next. Grinning Finn and Colin just held up their hands as if to say _'Well you asked'_ Logan decided he should explain, because Colin looked as if he was going to bring up another story. "A hung over Rory accidentally sat on me during English today. I took her out for coffee and lunch, and she offered to treat me to an apology dinner." Logan said stressing the word apology with hopes that Finn would make the connection.

"She sat on you?" Colin asked, not bothering to hide his confusion.

"Yes. She sat on me, and it got me a free meal, and a coffee date."

"So you like her then?" asked Finn, obviously happy that his previous instincts were right. They were a good match for each other. A refreshing change for Logan from all the dumb blonds, and a refreshing change for her, from all the (he supposed) quite and boring guys she's dated.

"No," Stated Logan, not knowing why he had asked for the additional coffee date.

Gloating Finn knew Logan answered no, only because he was unsure of her. Had he been sure he would have mentioned who he was going to meet at the party. Not mentioning a new conquest, meant he wasn't sure, or that he did in fact like her. But Finn decided that the puzzled look on Logan's face meant that the former was the most correct.

"Well, if we're done with 20 questions, I think I'm going to go call her."

"No you're not." Colin replied, turning to Finn for support. Clearly these two needed a little push.

"You're going to go to an apology dinner. Because you have a thing for apology dates, and if you deny it, well Colin and I will have to refresh your memory." Finn said beaming at Logan's glare.

"It's not a date, it's just dinner."

"Well sorry then. You're going to an apology dinner, because you have a thing for apology food" said Finn, straining the word food, so Logan would notice it wasn't _date_. "And," he continued "if you deny it, Colin and I will be forced to tell you all the stories involving women who went to 'apology dinners' and ended up spending the night."

"But, if I go to dinner with her, then I can't go to the floor party."

"So, there will be another one next Friday."

"Yes, but then I'll miss out on all the stories from this Friday."

"We'll tell you them" Finn answered, not ready to let Logan win.

"But, you'll be too drunk to remember them," Logan said pointedly.

"Well then I'll remember them," Colin supplied.

"But –"

"Give up Logan." Finn said getting up and walking to the fridge, and realizing they had only beer and orange juice. "Hey Colin, why don't we have any food?"

"Maybe because Logan's last 'apology dinner date' ate all that was left."

"Okay! I get it! I'll go alright." Logan replied, somewhat angry that his roommates were ganging up on him.

"Good, now go get changed and pick reporter girl up." Finn said, enjoying Logan's distress.

* * *

Rory rummaged through the back of her closet, trying to find her black dress. Picking up her phone, she absent mindedly dialed her mother.

"Ello?"

"Hey mom, have you seen my black dress?"

"Black halter dress, black cocktail dress, black strapless, black pinstripe strapless –"

"Black pinstripe low neck."

"Nope, sorry hun."

"Argh!"

"Just pick something else…" Lorelai replied, rummaging through her own closet.

"But I wanted to wear that dress…" Rory replied, falling into her closet.

"What was that? It sounded like you fell into your closet…"

"Shut-up, I'm trying to find that dress."

"Why is it so important?" Lorelai asked, pulling a dress out of her closet.

"It's not…" Rory replied, wondering herself why it mattered so much, that she had the perfect dress. "It's just now that I can't find it, I'll end up looking for it forever."

"Pick something different, you'll eventually find it."

"Fine," Rory responded hearing a knock at the door. "I have to go, see you tonight!" Putting her hand over the phone, Rory yelled at the door. "It's open!"

"Bye, hun. Oh! And if you don't find anything, remember that the maid won't let you in if you're naked."

"I'll keep that in mind. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Lorelai replied before hanging up. Looking at her watch she quickly grabbed the black pinstripe low neck dress, sitting on her chair, and ran to go get changed.

Rory was still rummaging through her closet; whispering curses to the millions of clothes that were becoming tangled around her. Still not being able to find her dress, she grabbed her black skirt and a simple white blouse and stumbled out of her closet.

* * *

Logan watched Rory closely. It was obvious she didn't know he was there. He silently leaned against the door frame, as she finished her conversation,

"I'll keep that in mind! Love you!" Logan wondered if she was talking to her boyfriend… He wondered if she had one, and decided he would ask her later. He watched as she swore quietly, then came stumbling out of her closet.

Spinning Rory saw an amused Logan. "What are you doing here?" She asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"You said six thirty… right?" He asked, wondering if maybe he had heard her wrong. Running through their conversation in his head, he reassured himself that that's what she had said.

"Yea, but –" Rory quickly checked her watch, and swore audibly "Give me ten minutes!" She shouted grabbing a towel and running to the bathroom for a shower.

Logan laughed and took a seat on the couch. He flipped on the TV and watched what ever was on, not really paying much attention to it.

Twenty minutes later, a showered and dressed Rory came running out of her room. Grabbing his hand she said "Let's go!" and with Logan in tow she stormed out of her room at a run.

Once in the car, an amused Logan watched as Rory drove madly out of Yale.

"Whoa! Ace! What's the rush? We'll just eat later than expected."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Rory said, grinning at the pure genius of her plan, "We're going to dinner at my grandparents. They don't like it when I'm late."

Logan choked, and gave her a stunned look. She was serious, he realized. They were having dinner with her grandparents. But just for confirmation he asked "Your grandparents…?"

"Yep," she replied pulling into their driveway. Looking at her watch she noted that they were only ten minutes later. She grabbed Logan's arm for the second time that night, and started to pull him towards the front door. "There is no way I'm going in alone, only to have my mother and her boyfriend gang up on me with my grandmother. I need someone on my side." Before he could object, she had knocked on the door, and a maid had opened it to reveal a grand entranceway. A stunned Logan walked in, his mind cursing Finn for talking him out of the floor party.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! I like getting reviews; they make me happy, and help me maintain interest. Sorry if this isn't what you wanted! I promise that I'll get the next chapter up ASAP… I have a plan for this story too, so it's not like I'm just developing it as it comes.  Review please – I do listen to what you say. 


	3. What Kind of Friend?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Now I finally get to show you my favorite chapter – yet.  Really I just like writing the banter between everyone. It's entertaining and reminds me that caffeine and sugar can be productive if ingested at the right times.

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Kind of Friend?**

Logan looked at the entrance way. It was quite similar to all the other homes he had attended parties to, by his parents command. The maid ushered them into the sitting room, and Logan was surprised to see three people already sitting. Logan recognized the older woman as Emily Gilmore, from multiple parties. He guessed that the other woman was related to Rory, but he didn't recognize the man who was sitting with her. He did however notice that the man looked uncomfortable in a suit.

"Mom!" Rory said, sounding annoyed. "That's my dress!"

"Yep, and those are my shoes," the woman, Logan assumed was her mother replied. "I think it's a fair trade."

"But I just called you asking for it!"

"Oh, you meant this dress?" She replied with false innocence in her voice. Logan had to stifle a chuckle, as Rory turned to glare at him.

"Who's this?" A male voice sounded from behind Logan. "Hello Rory," he said kindly before looking again at Logan.

"Hi Grandpa," Rory said smiling. "This is Logan Huntzberger, a friend from school. I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you I was bringing someone."

"Nonsense," Emily replied, smiling at Logan. "I'll get Anna to set another place. Hello Logan, it's nice to meet you. I've heard many nice things about you from your parents."

With a formal chuckle Logan gave the same reply he always did. "I've heard many nice things about you from Rory." Giving a knowing smile to Rory, she just stared at him blankly. She knew he fit in with this type of thing, she just never expected everything he said to be for show.

"Yes Logan, it's nice to meet you," the younger woman replied in a slightly mocking voice. "I'm Lorelai," she said smiling. "And this is my boyfriend Luke." The man beside her gave a grunt of acknowledgment, before shifting uneasily.

"Can I get you something to drink, Logan?" Richard asked walking over to the bar.

"Oh, what ever you're having is fine," Logan replied smiling, and taking a seat next to Rory.

"So Rory," Lorelai said through a smile, "You didn't tell me you were dating the blond boy who naps in the news office, I mean, I know you broke up with Dean, but you never told me you got together with, Logan right?"

Logan smiled "Yes, Ms. Gilmore."

"Call me Lorelai; Ms. Gilmore makes me feel old." She said pouting.

"Mom!" Rory said, raising her voice. Logan looked over completely straight faced, but with severe amounts of humor in his eyes. "We're not dating. We're friends."

"I certainly like him better than I like the last boyfriend of yours." Emily put in.

Rory; exasperated, threw her hands in the air. "You're impossible. I can not believe this."

"Rory!" Emily exclaimed. "Don't be rude. What has gotten into you?" It was all Logan could to refrain from smiling. Before Rory could reply the maid came in declaring that dinner was ready.

Logan took a seat next to Rory, with Emily on the end to his right, and Lorelai directly across from him. Richard took the other head of the table, directly across from Emily, with Luke to his left. Lorelai kept smiling at Logan, and Emily kept throwing knowing glances to Richard, who seemed to become happier as the night progressed. The only people not glowing were Rory, who kept her head buried in her hands, and Luke, who despite his discomfort seemed to be sizing Logan up. Logan himself, despite his previous notions about how the night would turn out, was having a wonderful time, watching as Rory tried to convince her family that he was, in fact not her boyfriend.

The meal was like watching a movie. Logan found himself in avid conversation with Emily and Lorelai. Richard held a polite conversation with Luke, and Rory kept poking at her food with her fork, shifting pieces of meat around but never actually eating anything.

"How's Yale?" Luke asked Rory, noticing that she wasn't having the most pleasant time.

"Pretty good," She replied, smiling slightly, knowing that Luke wasn't out to get her. "I've been working in the newsroom a lot lately. My editor Doyle, gets pretty demanding sometimes. How's the diner been?"

"Well Jess came back," Luke looked a little guilty saying this, and Rory wondered why her mother hadn't told her. Before she could say anything Luke finished off his sentence "He was here for about a week, getting caught up with everyone, and then he went back to New York."

"Oh," Rory replied, a little put out that he hadn't come to see her.

"He's taking a writing course," Luke supplied, hoping to keep a conversation going. "You must have gotten something into that kids head, because ever since he started hanging out with you, he's taken more of an interest in his education."

"He didn't go to university?" Rory asked, wondering if she was asking too much.

"Oh, yea he did. He's at a small college in California, but he's got a semester off and is staying in New York with his mom."

"Wow," Rory said, surprised, that the boy who never even attended class, got into college and is actually attending.

Before Rory could continue however, she was pulled directly out of thought when she heard her mother ask Logan, "How long have you been sleeping with my daughter."

"Lorelai," Emily responded as Logan almost choked on his lamb, and Rory dropped her fork. "That is hardly an appropriate question." Luke looked at Lorelai in disbelief.

"What?" Lorelai asked in response to Luke's questioning glare. "Everyone was thinking is, I just asked it."

"Yes, Lorelai, you mother is right. That is hardly an appropriate question. Apologize, you're embarrassing us." Turning to Logan Richard continued. "Please excuse her, Logan, she's not herself."

"He's right Logan," Lorelai replied, broad smile on her face. "I'm never like this." She said sarcastically.

"We're just friends." Rory said through clenched teeth.

"Well what kind of friends?"

"Lorelai that is enough! Can't you see the girl is embarrassed? Maybe they are, just, friends" she said skeptically. Rory was happy for her support, however doubtful the words sounded leaving her grandmother mouth; but the smile still playing on her lips made Rory wonder what her grandmother was thinking.

As everyone rose, Rory quickly ran to grab her coat. Logan making to follow was caught by a strong arm, and lead to a corner. "Look," Luke said. "I'm not her father, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Sir, we're just friends."

"Sure, I know that. But I'm just letting you know. I've watched that girl grow up. I've seen her go through heart break after heart break. One of which was my nephew. Don't hurt her."

"I have no intention to hurt her, sir. In fact," he added as an after thought. "It was Rory who sat on me."

Luke just grunted, as Logan walked off to find Rory. She was waiting at the door, and as he approached she held out his coat impatiently. Grinning at her Logan leaned in towards her and whispered "What a delightful evening."

"Well Logan, thank you for coming. It was wonderful to meet you" Emily said smiling at him.

"The food was amazing Mrs. Gilmore, and I am sorry for coming uninvited."

"Oh don't be silly. We would love for you to join us next Friday."

Before Rory could answer, Logan said, "I would be delighted. Thank you again," and steering a stuttering Rory out of the house, and towards her car. They drove in silence, well almost. Logan was chuckling under his breath, and Rory was fuming in anger.

"Why did you say yes?" Rory asked, clearly upset.

"What, Ace? Don't enjoy my company?"

Rolling her eyes, Rory continued the drive out of Hartford. Pulling into Yale, Rory got out of the car, and slammed the door. Storming off she started to mumble under her breath. Logan had to run to catch up.

"Whoa, Ace. What's the rush?"

"Look," Rory said, deciding that she should really be honest. "The reason I invited you was because every Friday night, when I have dinner with my grandparents, my mother always sits beside Luke. We don't talk because she's talking with Luke. Then my grandparents decided to talk about all the nice Yale parents, and their proper Yale sons. Sometimes they even invite one of them, hoping to give me a little push into a relationship. When I sat on you, I was thinking about how horrible the night was going to be. Then I realized that if I brought you then my grandparents would refrain from talking about my love life, and I would be able to eat my meal without trying to ignore them."

"So, the reason you invited me was because you didn't want your grandparents to talk about your love life."

Before he could continue Rory interrupted him. "If you say one word about the Irony of this, Logan, I swear –"

"Now, now, Ace. All I was going to say was, that it is really unfortunate that you're grandparents are so concerned about you life, and how they care that your happy."

"You're not helping." Rory supplied, wondering why now, she had gotten so upset with everyone believing Logan and she were dating.

"Oh but I did Ace. See now you have a date to your next Friday night dinner." Logan replied taking her arm and walking her back to her dorm.

* * *

Logan walked into the dorm party, after walking Rory to her dorm. The floor party was still running, as the dinner with Rory and her grandparents had only taken a few hours. Grabbing a beer, Logan started to wonder the floor, looking for Finn.

"Hey," cooed a voice from behind Logan. Turning around Logan found himself looking at a red-head. He vaguely remembered her from another party, but couldn't quite remember her name.

"Hey," Logan replied, his mind on other things. He didn't pay attention as her arm snaked around his waste, because he had just spotted Finn with a blond leaving the room. "You know what," Logan asked her disentangling himself from her. "I just saw a friend of mine, and I've really got to talk to him." Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he said "Let's continue this another time." Before she could answer, Logan was weaving his way through bodies rapidly, trying to catch up to Finn.

"Finn!" Logan called dogging people as he stumbled down the hall.

Finn turned around, whispered something in the blonds ear. Logan watched as she giggled and sauntered off. "What's up?" Finn asked, watching as the blond disappeared around the corner. "How was dinner with, reporter girl?"

"Well, I met her family." Logan stated, and watched as Finn's face broke into an unbelieving grin.

"Man, you work fast."

Logan broke into laughter. "No man, dinner was at her grandparents."

"Really?" asked Finn, equally as confused as Logan. "So are you dating now?"

"No," Logan replied, getting worried that he would need to repeat his lecture about just being friends; because now they were friends, not just acquaintances. "We're just friends. Anyways, it was hilarious, in the middle of dinner; her mom broke out and asked how long I had been sleeping with her daughter."

"Her mom asked you that?" Finn said in disbelief.

"Yea," Logan replied laughing as the memory replayed in his head. "Rory dropped her fork, and I ended up choking on my lamb."

Finn burst out laughing. "How did her grandparents take it?"

"Her grandfather said her mother wasn't usually like that, and Emily got embarrassed and almost broke out into a lecture in the middle of dinner."

"Wait, Emily? Like Emily Gilmore?" Finn asked, suddenly making a connection in his head.

"Yep," Logan replied, knowing that Finn had just realized who the 'reporter girl' was.

"So that would make reporter girls mom, Lorelai, and her grandfather Richard Gilmore." Finn stated, finally understanding. "So you had dinner with Richard Gilmore, and the only topic discussed was your relationship with reporter girl."

"Her name is Rory," Logan said, suddenly getting annoyed with Finn's constant reference to her as 'reporter girl'.

"Right, sure." Finn said not really paying any attention. "What did your parents say? They're really good friends with the Gilmore's."

"I haven't talked to them." Logan admitted.

* * *

Hearing a knock on her door, Rory stumbled out of her room, and stomped towards the door. She was still upset about the dinner with her grandparents, and was regretting even more now, bringing Logan along. Opening the door Rory didn't see anyone. Looking down she saw a piece of paper with some writing on it.

_Hey Ace,  
__I had a great time tonight, minus the irony.  
__Don't forget – you owe me a coffee date.  
__Logan_

Sighing, Rory walked back into her dorm, turned off the lights, and collapsed into her bed, knowing very well that tomorrow she would have to face Logan, and most certainly a phone call from her mother.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll update soon… I go back to school the day after tomorrow; and on Saturday I leave for an exchange, so I might be slower to update… primary reason is that I don't have a laptop to type like mad on, so everything will be written by hand before being uploaded here… and beyond that, German keyboards switch around the letters… so fair warning! Future chapters might have typing mistakes involving the letters_y_ and _z_. Please Review!! 


	4. Coffee Threat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N:** WOOT! Okay, well my computer is being a bum. I'm sorry about that last chapter. I thought it would be easy to start off with everyone there; but then I realized that it was in fact really hard to write that scene. I KID YOU NOT! So here is the next chapter – quick like I promised. And this one was typed on an English keyboard, so any spelling errors or type-o's are courtesy of my incapable fingers.

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4: Coffee Threat**

Rory was waiting in the coffee line when her phone started ringing. Shifting her books she started to look through her bag for her phone. Finding it, she flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked still annoyed from the previous night.

"Hey hun!" A voice on the other end sounded.

"I'm mad at you," Rory stated, not bothering to return the happy tone her mother had taken. Nodding her thanks to the man behind the coffee counter, Rory took her cup and started to walk towards class.

"No you're not." Lorelai replied.

"Yes, I am." Rory stated.

"Ouch!" Rory heard Lorelai shriek from the other end of the receiver. "Okay, I'm going!"

"Mom?" Rory asked, wondering what had happened.

"Argh. Look Rory, I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Rory stated, knowing that she had already forgiven her mother, but wanting to keep bothering her.

"Okay, you're right I'm not. But you have to tell Luke I said that, he's denying me coffee until I apologies to you."

"My hero," Rory chimed, already feeling better.

"Yes, but he's my boyfriend, which means he should take my side. Do you want to know what he said? He said that he would not serve me anything, anything! Not until I called an apologized."

"Well I appreciate the call," Rory joked.

"Yes, but I'm not finished. Then when I pulled out my phone to call you, he pointed to the sign behind the counter. That stupid one, we tried to steal last year."

"I know the one," Rory replied, remembering the 'No Cell Phone' sign that Luke reminded them about every time a phone rang.

"And he told me I couldn't use cell phones inside." She stated, beginning to ramble because of what Rory assumed to be a caffeine low. "And then," she continued. "I asked him how I was supposed to call and apologize to you if he wouldn't let me use a phone. So I started to call you, and then he grabbed my arm, and I thought he wanted to do something naughty"

"Mom!" Rory shrieked

"Right, sorry, story… anyways so I walked outside, and now it's cold and I've called you, but Luke will think I'm making it up and I won't get coffee." She pouted.

"Why don't you use the coffee maker at home?" Rory asked, wondering why her mother was so distressed.

"Because!" Lorelai replied, as if the answer was obvious. "I ran out of those little white paper things. And when I made it without them, I got coffee chunks in the mug. And now that I've bought more, the coffee maker won't work. Luke said it's because I used it without the little white paper thingies, but I'm convinced it's a conspiracy."

"Call Luke," Rory stated, smiling at her mother, who she knew would later end up asking Luke over to fix her coffee maker.

"Now I know how you got into Yale! What a smart child I've raised." Rory winced as Lorelai yelled, not bothering to cover the mouthpiece of her phone, '_LUKE'. _

"It sounds like you've done that before," Rory commented, laughing.

"Oh, here he is. Now tell him all the nice things I said, and how very sorry I was." Lorelai replied pushing the phone to Luke.

"Rory?" Luke asked on the phone.

"Just give her coffee, she'll keep calling me if you don't." Rory said laughing, at how serious Luke sounded.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked, "What did you say, he's letting me back in! I love you, you're my savior! You got me coffee! I should have another one, I could name it Frank, or Simon but if it was another girl I could name it Mimi, and she could be friends with Christopher's daughter Gigi…" Lorelai rambled.

"Love you mom," Rory replied laughing again.

"Love you too, sweetie!"

Rory walked into her first class, smiling as she took a sip of her coffee. At least her mom didn't seriously think that she and Logan were a couple.

* * *

Rory stumbled into the newspaper office. Trying to avoid Doyle she had her head down and was looking at her feet as she walked as fast as she could to her computer. It wasn't that she didn't like Doyle. He was a great editor, but Rory had a suspicious feeling that Paris had told him about her dinner with Logan. She also hadn't quite finished her article, as she was out the night before… with Logan.

Keeping her head down, Rory had almost made it to her computer before running head on into a sturdy body. Slowly looking up, Rory couldn't help but think _'Please don't be Doyle, Please don't be Doyle, Please don't be Doyle'_

"Logan," Rory stated, surprised.

"Ace," Logan said with a smile. "I'm still a little sore from you sitting on me; did you really have to go as far as trying to run me over?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Rory, asked lightly, slipping behind her desk and flipping on her computer. Logan was taken aback by her blunt tone, and paused a second before deciding what to say in reply. Rory looked up, expectantly.

"You think too much, Ace. Don't read so far into what people say." Logan sighed.

"Habit," Rory mumbled click a few buttons on her computer absentmindedly.

"So," Logan said, pulling over a chair from the desk beside hers. "Thanks for dinner." He said not being able to hold back a smile.

"Oh, no problems," Rory replied, still engrossed in what ever was on her computer screen. "But don't think you're going to get another free one, just because I ran into you." She paused reading something on her screen before continuing. "I mean, you did already get yourself invited to dinner next Friday, and if you woo my mother, and bribe her with coffee, you might just get her to break up with Luke, and give you a coffee date." Logan was trying to decide if she was mad at him. Though he found that if she was, it was extremely unfair as all he really did was let her mother and grandmother talk.

"What you doing Ace?" He asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Finishing my article, you know some people actually work when they come to the newsroom."

"Really?" Logan looked around. "I never noticed. So there's an on button to this machine? Can you tell me where it is, or is it a secret?" He asked pointing the computer.

"Yep," she replied, hitting the print button for her article. "But if your aren't going to use it, then there isn't much point in telling you where it is. And besides, it's a secret."

"You're right, Ace, not much point at all." Logan replied getting up. "Don't forget, you owe me a coffee date." Before Rory could reply he had walked over to his desk, put his feet up, and closed his eyes, as if to take a nap. Sighing Rory grabbed her article and walked to Doyle's office.

Placing her article in the box on his door, she walked back to her computer, turning everything off. On her way out she leaned in behind Logan, and whispered "4:30, tomorrow, and it better be a big coffee." Rory was already walking away, and so luckily for Logan, she didn't see the smirk that played itself on his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, Chapter 5 will include the coffee date, and if I'm in the mood a convo between Lorelai and Rory. But I need to be in a witty mood, so it will depend on how my day goes. On a side note, the "Are you calling me fat?" is there because I was just reminded of my sailing coach who, while saying nothing wrong at all, I manage to make feel bad by saying that I don't like being called fat. Of course, now the joke is getting old, and he does actually call me fat… I think he's kidding… Oh and please review, it only encourages me to update sooner. 


	5. Fruity Smile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** _My friend Andrea who supplied much of the inspiration for this… as I wanted ideas to get a chapter out to you FAST! She put up with my verbally attacking her on MSN, So say thank you to her, through my reviews (because I'm a greedy bum) and I'll relay the message… THANK YOU ANDREA!_

**A/N:** I am ready to attack someone. Gilmore Girls wasn't on Global tonight… so I started to get angry and look for someone to crucify… I need happy reviews to brighten my mood… sniff sniff No Logan SOB!. This might be the last chapter I get out before I leave, so expect updates to come slower. See it was my plan all along to coax you into liking my by updating every day and sometimes twice a day. And then, just when you're starting to like the story, make you wait for each chapter as it comes. But don't worry, I'm only gone until the end of February! You guys earned this chapter, so I made it nice and long! Enjoy it until I get a chance to write another.

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fruity Smile**

Rory took off her yellow sweater, and threw it onto the quickly growing pile of clothes. '_I look like a canary_' she thought. Grabbing her red shirt Rory looked at herself in the mirror, why does it matter, she wondered. Stripping off the red shirt Rory, threw on a green tank top. Giving up Rory picked up her cell.

"Gilmore house of ill repute, we have one man available right now. Please hold."

"Mom," Rory replied, feeling too stressed to laugh at her mothers joke.

"Oh, it's the Fruit of my Loins!" Lorelai shouted joyfully.

"Did you just see 'Meet the Fockers'?" Rory asked, getting into her car.

"How did you know?" Lorelai exclaimed feigning surprise. "Did Luke tell you? I knew I should have made him swear in blood…"

"I'm coming over okay?" Rory asked beginning the drive to Stars Hallow. "I need some clothes."

"Oh, goodie! Barbie time!" Lorelai shouted clapping her hands.

Rory groaned.

"What's the occasion?" Lorelai asked, walking up to her closet, beginning to lay things out.

"I'm going out for coffee." Rory stated, not wanting to mention Logan.

"So you figured that the coffee would like you better wearing my clothes, than yours?"

Damn. How does she always know? Rory wondered. "Oh, well I'm going with someone, and I have nothing to wear."

"What's wrong with what you have? Not that I mind visits with my favorite daughter."

"I'm you're only daughter." Rory replied getting onto the highway.

"Ah, yes, well that how you know I'm not lying when I say you're my favorite."

"See you in twenty." Rory replied, stepping on the gas to speed up; happy that she had evaded the question.

"Okay." Lorelai replied grinning. "And when you get here, you better tell me who he is." She said just before hanging up the phone. She wore a smug look as she pulled out some more clothes happy that for once she got the last word with her daughter.

Rory looked at her phone as it sounded into a dead dial tone. Slapping it shut she lifted her foot off the gas slightly… What was the rush?

* * *

Logan broke into his room. He was grinning, and he didn't know why he couldn't stop himself. He walked to his dresser and started pulling out clothes. He felt like a girl, but couldn't help the feeling of elation that was settling in the pit of his stomach. Red? No, red looked too dressy. Forest green? No, that looked like he was too formal. Reaching into the dresser, Logan found that he had removed all the clothes from it. Cursing under his breath, he walked over to his closet.

Pulling hangers off the rack, and replacing them, tarring clothes from hooks, Logan was so absorbed in choosing an outfit that he didn't hear Finn and Colin enter his room. Colin took a seat on Logan's bed, and Finn leaned against the wall, and they just waited for Logan to notice them. When he didn't the both started to laugh. What began as a light chuckle, became a fit of giggles and after a while Finn collapsing to the ground with his hand clutching his side.

"You have it bad." Finn said through laughs.

Logan spun around. Glaring at the two guys Logan pointed to the door, and yelled "Out!" Ushering Finn and Colin, our Logan began to pace the room.

Once outside Logan's Room, Finn tried to stop laughing. He managed to succeed, but upon looking at Colin who had just finished himself, he burst out, not caring who's studying he interrupted.

Logan heard them, and decided to stop pacing, and ask them for advice. Opening the door, Logan looked Finn in the eye.

"Blue or Black?"

* * *

"Blue of Black?" Rory asked Lorelai, holding up their final two choices. They had decided on a pair of white cords, and were not deciding on the shirt, before turning to the shoes.

"Blue," Lorelai replied without looking up from her shoe collection. "You're eyes are blue, so you wear blue. Have I taught you nothing?"

Rory decided not to reply, and slipped the blue shirt on. It was thin, so Rory wore a blue tank underneath. It hung loosely, and the sleeves opened at the wrists, letting the fabric hang very loose when he held her arm out. She looked stunning. Looking in the mirror she wondered how her mother always managed to find the right outfit.

She had told her mother everything. Of course her mother thought she liked Logan, but really she didn't. She just felt so undermined by him. She always felt compared. She told her mother this, but, obviously Lorelai being Lorelai, took it as 'crushing'.

"AHA!" Lorelai yelled crawling out from under her bed. "I found them!" Holding out her hand, Rory took the offered shoes, and slipped them on. They were simple, blue but, with the white pants, and blue shirt they managed to look extravagant. Hugging her mom, Rory grabbed a handbag, and ran for the door.

"Knock 'em dead, baby!" Lorelai yelled as Rory hopped into the car.

She yelled a quick thanks, before starting the drive back to Yale.

* * *

Logan looked at his watch. He was sitting in Rory's suite, watching as Paris tired to do Yoga. Rory was late, for their second 'outing'. Logan laughed, as he was always the late one, yet with Rory, he was always on time or early. He never really understood why, only that he had to find some way to equal Rory, and giving her the satisfaction of knowing that she was more punctual was not something Logan had in mind.

Rory walked in as Paris started to roll up her Yoga mat.

"Get rid of him." Paris said, pointing to Logan.

Rory looked at her watch, sighed, and quickly asked "Where are headed?"

* * *

She was stunning. Logan had never seen her wearing blue before, and the color just made her eyes beam. Logan offered his arm, which Rory accepted, and walked up towards the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was small, yet intimate. Rory wondered why she had never been there before. She thought she had discovered all the shops around Yale. In fact, she had made it her first mission upon arrival, to find visit every coffee shop in the area. How Logan had found this place amazed her. But, that was not all that amazed her, he was wearing a Black shirt and a pair of black pants, he looked classy, and yet his clothes looked… comfortable, was the best word to describe them, and so he fit. Even in this quite setting, his upper end body fit.

Rory took a seat, as Logan went to get coffees. Glancing around Rory noticed Finn behind the counter. Rory wondered why Finn was working at a coffee shop; last she remembered he didn't have a job. Logan came back, and took a seat.

"The coffees will be a second." Logan said, shrugging off his jacket.

"Oh," Rory replied, lamely. "I didn't know Finn, worked here." She states, hoping to start up a conversation.

"What?" Logan asked, looking behind him. _'What's Finn doing here,'_ he thought to himself. "Maybe he needed to get a job to fund his addiction to partying…"

"hmm…" Rory said, not believing him. Finn was reasonably smart, and his parents were rich. His credit card basically opened their account. Why would he need a job?

"Hello," Finn called, bringing over their coffees. "Two lattés?"

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Oh, well I decided that I needed something to impress the girls, so I decided to make coffee. What do you think Rory? Is coffee the was to a girls heart?"

"Mine at least," Rory replied laughing.

"Hear that Logan?" Finn said nudging him. "It's the way to her heart."

Logan just sat there, staring at Finn in disbelief. Ignoring his comment, Logan continued. "You never had a problem getting girls before Finn."

"Well, I've never run through them before… Yale is only so big, and they were all defenseless against my charm. Unless Rory here was wiling to give me a date, I'm figure I need to get an edge."

Rory laughed. "Let me taste you coffee first."

As Finn walked off, both Logan and Rory drank their coffee. After a sip, Logan looked at his mug, it had a different flavor than usual, but when Rory kept drinking hers, he figured it might just be him.

After drinking their first coffee, in silence, Finn brought them re-fills.

"Thanks," Rory mumbled, handing him her empty cup.

Rory found that as the coffee date went on, that Logan seemed to loosen up. They talked more and by their fifth cup of coffee, Logan seemed to be swaying in his seat. Standing up, he had to use his chair to support himself, as he stumbled to pay the bill.

Logan looked at Finn, standing behind the cash.

"Why are you smiling?" Logan asked, slightly irritated that he couldn't seem to clear his head. His voice came out slurred, and as he tried to grasp more words to say, they seemed to slip off his tongue.

"No reason. This is my costumer face. I have to smile and be nice."

"You, did this." Logan stated, grabbing onto the counter for support.

"Did what?" Finn asked, innocently.

"Finn," Logan said trying to focus on his head. "Did you spike my Latté?"

Finn just smiled, and took the accepted credit card. Swiping it innocently, he looked Logan in the eye.

"There is a complaint box in the corner, and if you are unhappy with our services, you can file a complaint there."

Logan tried to glare at Finn, but didn't know which of his heads to focus on. Grumbling he stumbled back to Rory.

* * *

Rory had no idea what was happening. All they drank was coffee, and Logan was stumbling around drunk. He had slung his arm around her shoulder, and was singing lightly. Rory had not idea how to react.

"You look good in blue," He said, leaning his head in closer.

"Logan, stop, you're starting to scare me." Rory told him gently pushing him away.

"Finn tells me I like you, and I guess I do."

"Logan, you're not making any sense." Rory stated, starting to get annoyed.

"Let's go get some baked beans," Logan said, starting to pull Rory towards the grocery store.

"What? Where did that come from? Why would you want baked beans?" She asked, grabbing a basket as he started to run through the aisles. "Logan! Stop!" Rory rushed down the aisles trying to find him.

She slowed to a brisk walk. She walked up and down the aisles. While calling his name, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the produce section. Running over to it, she saw Logan sleeping against a tomato stand.

"Logan!" Rory called, clapping her hands, trying to get him to wake up.

"Mm," Logan mumbles, trying to get comfortable. "Five more minutes."

"Logan get up. It's not even six o'clock. Stop being an ass Logan, just get up!"

When Logan didn't more Rory got worried. Looking around the store, she saw a clerk at check out. Giving one last glance to Logan, Rory ran over to the cash attendant.

"Can I use you phone, please! My friend has just passed out."

Looking her up and down, the cahier lifted the receiver and handed her the phone.

Rory quickly dialed through to Yale. Through the directory, she found Logan's room, and dialed through.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Colin?" Rory asked

"Yep, what's up?"

"Colin its Rory, Logan just passed out in the grocery store. Can you come and get him?"

"Uh, sure…" Colin answered, "I'll be right there."

Rory thanked the cashier, and walked back over to where Logan was. Looking down to where he was seated, she noticed a happy face beside Logan. There were limes for the eyes, a bruised plum for the nose, and a banana for the mouth. Despite everything, Rory found it hard not to laugh. Why did she take everything so seriously? It's not like this was a life in death situation, really Logan was just a little drunk, or at least that's what she assumed he was. Remembering how Finn had grinned passing him his coffee, Rory decided that the next time she saw him, that she would ask.

Colin arrived awhile later, laughing when he saw Logan propped up against the tomato stand, and snoring. He got Rory to help him lift Logan, and as they pulled him off the ground, Logan started to come to.

"Can you walk?" Colin asked, watching as Logan stumbled forward.

"Yes," Logan gulped. "Not, that – Drunk."

As Logan staggered forward, Colin turned to Rory.

"Sorry about him. It's Finn's fault. He said he was going to find a way to loosen Logan up. I never figured he would spike his coffee."

Rory laughed. "It's fine. He wasn't that bad, and even though this is embarrassing, and I will be the object of my mother's torments for weeks, it was fun, and if he was drunk it's a reasonable excuse what he was saying before."

"What was he saying?" Colin asked clearly interested.

"Oh, nothing. Just get him back to the dorm." Rory replied, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Rory, not many people would have been as tolerant as you." Colin said sincerely. Turning he found Logan eating a piece of Bree cheese, as if it were pizza. Running to catch up with him Colin called a quick goodbye over his shoulder.

Rory walked to the cash, and offered the cashier a twenty.

"For everything he ruined or ate." Walking back to her room she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mom.

* * *

**A/N: **This was really random… So sorry if you got confused, this I give you this in hopes that it is something for you to read until I get to Germany, and update slowly… if I update at all. I will not end this story! Don't worry! I'm really enjoying it, and as random as this chapter was, well it was pretty random. Thanks Andrea, for helping me get it done in time. Stay tuned for Rory's discussion with her mom, and possibly one with Finn. ;) Please Review!! 


	6. Mrs Huntzberger?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **So sorry for the late update. In Germany I wrote up until the end of chapter 15… So don't worry… I just have to type them out… I don't know what connection I'll have for the next 3 weeks… but I just know that everything is written, so don't stress…

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mrs. Huntzberger?**

"Psyche ward, state your illness."

"Hey mom," Rory said smiling into the phone.

"How was the coffee date? Did the coffee like my outfit?"

"The coffee loved it."

"And what of nap boy?" Lorelai asked trying to get the details.

"Well he liked it too, and then he was drunk and said he liked me too."

"How does someone get drunk on a coffee date?" Lorelai asked. "Oh! Did he show up drunk, because he was nervous? Or did he drink gin instead of coffee? I hear all the rich kids drink gin.."

"Mom…" Rory said, a hint of warning in her voice.

"You're right; I bet someone just spiked his coffee." Lorelai said sarcastically.

When Rory didn't reply, Lorelai snickered.

"You seriously believe that someone spiked nap boys coffee?"

"I know someone did. Fin was working at the coffee shop, and Colin said Finn was going to find a way to loosen Logan up. Finn, coffee, loosen up, equals alcohol consumption."

Okay… Full out laughter now…

"So, wait… Finn got a job so he could spike Logan's coffee, so he would loosen up around you, and while Logan was drunk he said he should like you because Finn says he does. Got it… Now," she continued. "Where does Colin come in?"

"Well Logan passed out in a grocery store and I called him to take Loan back to the dorm."

"Why were you at the grocery store?" Lorelai asked, clearly enjoying the conversation.

"We were buying baked beans…"

Lorelai had to put down the phone because her laughter had turned into something like a euphoric loss of muscle control. Picking up the receiver again she regained control.

"Who's idea was that?" Lorelai states before breaking out into a fin of giggles again.

"His. MOM! Please pay attention!"

"Right, this is a serious matter." Lorelai said through her laughter. Taking a serious tone she managed to get out one last sentence before dropping the phone in laughter. "Baked beans are the devils food. Nap boy should be ashamed." At this point Lorelai was laughing so hard that it took her a few moments before she realized that Rory was talking to her. Picking up the receiver again she listened.

"Mom! Mom, listen to me!"

Lorelai took a really deep breath, and stared at the wall, eyes dancing before replying impatiently. "Listening"

"What should I do? He said he liked me, and well what do I do?"

"What did he say exactly?"

"You're starting to sound like Lane."

"Yes, but I need details to give accurate advice. I was raised by a Mrs. Kim too you know. Life with Emily was hell… much worse that Mrs. Kim is to Lane. Now that I think about it, maybe I should introduce her to my mother…"

Rory groaned.

"Don't, they would kill each other."

"Naw, I think their too polite for that. Mrs. Kim might comment on my mom's useless pieces of uselessness scattered about, and mom might provoke her by asking about Lanes love life… Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Mrs. Kim would shut my mom up! Can we introduce them! Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please, with a cup of Luke's coffee ontop?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Poo! You're no fun! Now tell me what he said."

Sighing Rory gave in.

"He said he guesses he likes me because Finn says he does."

"He guesses? What kind of upper class boy says 'he guesses'?"

"Logan." Rory sais starting to feel sad, but not really knowing why.

"I bet he likes you, but was just to drunk to use the right words.

"Maybe, But I still don't know what to do."

"Do you like him?"

"No!" Rory said a little too quickly. "That's what makes it weird, because what if he really does like me, and well all I want is to be friends."

"Why is that weird?" Lorelai said thinking of three guys who felt that way about Rory, other than Logan.

"Because, I mean how can you be friends if someone is madly in love and the other is, well not interested?"

"Tristan," Lorelai said, knowing how her daughter would respond, but still wanting to plant the seed of doubt.

"He just liked to piss me off. It was all a game to him."

"Love is a game."

"Don't quote people you can't name" Rory said slightly annoyed.

"I bet you could name who said that!" Lorelai shouted triumphantly.

Rory chose not to answer.

"Jess," Lorelai supplied.

"Mom," Rory said, warningly

"Yes, I know, we try to avoid the topic of Jess, which by the way," she added. "Is hwy I 'forgot' to mention it to you when he came back. But that my darling daughter is not the point. The point is that you and him were still friends, when he was madly in love with you."

"I'd hardly call us friends," Rory stated bluntly.

"Well you would have been if Dean hadn't been an over protective jerk."

"Mom," Rory repeated, letting her irritation show.

"Fine, you deny the relationship, friendship, madly in love thing with Tristan and Jess, but what about that Makes Guy, Mark or other…"

"Marty," Rory corrected automatically.

"That's the one. You're friends and he's madly in love with you."

"What?" Rory exclaimed, utterly surprised at the accusation. "He is not in love with me! I can see you stretch with Jess, and even Tristan… but Marty? Come on mom!"

Lorelai grinned inwardly at how oblivious and naïve Rory was.

"All I'm saying is if Logan likes you, and you don't like him in retun then you can still be friends."

"I don't know mom," Rory said unsurely.

"Then date him."

"What?"

"If you can't be friends with someone who is madly in love with you, than give him a chance and date him." Lorelai repeated.

"You're crazy."

"Then it's in your blood to be crazy too."

"I'm hanging up." Rory said, hoping to end the direction of the conversation.

"Okay honey, lots of love and don't not talk to Logan. You have a habit of avoiding uncomfortable conversations, talk to him, figure it out… maybe he was, just, drunk."

"Thanks mom," Rory said

"Bye sweets!"

Rory had arrived back at her dorm, closing her phone she quickly opened the door, and fell into her bed. She needed to talk to Finn, and Logan, she grudgingly admitted to herself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Logan woke up with a pounding headache, and an extreme case of dry-mouth. So bad, he wondered if he had swallowed a bucket of sand the preceding night. Looking around Logan recognized his room, which meant that he hadn't gotten Lucky with a random bimbo. Raking his mind Logan tried to remember what had happened the preceding night. Driving, Rory; stunning in blue, coffee, Finn, more coffee, no baked beans…, smiley face, Colin and Bree cheese… What the hell happened last night?

Stumbling out of his room Logan decided to start with what he had, A bad headache and a dry mouth, Walking over to the Kitchen poured himself a glass of water and drowned some aspirin. Walking to the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and turned on the water.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory woke up late and decided that before her afternoon class, that she would go talk to Finn and Logan.

Walking across campus, Rory stopped for some coffee before re-directing herself towards Logan's dorm.

Knocking on the door, Rory waited while no one answered, She tried again and after three minutes a grumpy Finn opened the door.

"Go away and come back when the sun's down."

"Finn," Rory said trying to be serious, but the sight of Finn in boxer shorts and a wrinkled t-shirt with messy hair, made Rory want to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Get in, but touch that light and die."

"What about a lamp?" Rory asked as Finn closed the door behind her.

Grumbling Finn flicked on a lamp and winced as the light hit his eyes.

"You're going to kill me," Finn states taking a seat on the couch.

"No but Logan might," Rory replied

When Finn broke out grinning, Rory knew that Colin was right in accusing him.

"Well, he did loosen up" Finn stated, clearly proud of how things worked out.

"Well, you should be happy knowing that a loosened up Logan made a happy face with fruit right in the middle of a grocery store." She said taking a seat. When this made Finn's smile grow to the point where Rory knew it would cramp his face, she continues. "That of course was after she said he guessed he liked me, but before he ate the Bree cheese like a slice of pizza."

Finn erupted into laughter.

"Did you take pictures?"

Laughing Rory slapped him across the arm.

"No, actually," she said, not being able to suppress the grin that held stead fast to her lips. "I'm not quite as cold hearted as you. Yet," she added as an afterthought.

"Want some coffee?" Finn asked noticing she had finished her cup.

"Can I trust you not to spike it?" Rory asked, laughing as Finn turned on the coffee maker.

"You can always trust an Aussie," Finn said with a wink.

Rory picked up a magazine on the table and began to read. Finn remained in the kitchen opening cupboards at random, trying to find some mugs.

Hearing a door open Rory looked up; she quickly blushed and quickly turned away.

"Rory, I'm so sorry for yesterday," Logan exclaimed. Misinterpreting her blush as one of anger instead of that of embarrassed modesty he walked over and gripped her hand, while turning her face so she looked at him. Of course he completely forgot that all he wore was a towel.

"I am so sorry," Logan said eyes raw with emotion. "Finn spiked my coffee and Colin said that you were embarrassed… Did we have an issue with fruit… because I was dreaming – we never mind, it's just I don't want this friendship to be ruined because of me being a drunk ass."

Finn chose that moment to come in holding two cups of coffee. Quickly trying to analyze the situation of a half naked Logan, holding Rory's hand with a desperate and depressed look in his eyes. _Make a joke_ he thought. _Save Logan some embarrassment!_

"Nice outfit Logan. I personally wouldn't wear it around campus, but it's perfect for begging for forgiveness."

"Shit," Logan exclaimed as he dropped Rory's hand and ran for his room.

Laughing Finn passes Rory one of the coffee's he was holding.

"Why did you do it?" Rory asked sipping the coffee and sighing.

"What tell him I liked his outfit? Well I thought it –"

"No not that," Rory interjected. "Why did you get a job at the coffee shop so you could spike his coffee?"

"I thought you two needed a little push… that all."

"Well I think you pushed Logan just a little too hard."

"Caffeine will do that to a guy." Finn said in all innocence.

Laughing, Rory drank her coffee, enjoying the feel of the caffeine cascading down her through. Sitting back she tried to disappear. Eyes fluttering shut she let the couch swallow her whole, she drowned her mind with the coffee, and let it take her over.

Finn just sat there and watched. He had never seen someone drink coffee, and enjoy it as much as she did. She looked like he felt after and incredible night with a girl.

Logan stumble out of his room, and opened his mouth to say something. When he noticed Finn holding out his hand he stopped. He looked at Rory sitting peacefully on the couch, coffee cup in hand. She had a look of satisfaction on her face. The calm peace she felt seemed to radiate off her. Logan forgot the stress he was feeling about grabbing her while only clad in a towel. He slip into a chair and watched as she finished her coffee, eyes shut and in silence.

Slowly opening her eyes, Rory was met with two curious stares of wonder. She put her empty mug on the coffee table.

"What?" She asked, implying their stares.

"I've just never seen anyone drink coffee and make it look like they've just had mind blowing sex." Finn states bluntly.

Rory let her jaw drop.

"I do not look like I've just had mind blowing sec."

"Not now, no. Now you look like you're going to rip my head off to save your pride. But when you were drinking your coffee you looking like you had mind blowing sec." Finn continues oblivious to the blush which found her face.

"Wana go for a walk?" Logan asked, not waiting for her answer. Rory stood wordlessly.

"Remember not to feed Logan coffee." Finn called as they left the room.

Grinning to himself Finn picked up the phone and it a speed dial number.

"Hello? Mrs. Huntzberger? Yes this if Finn, Logan's friend. Yea? Oh really?" He said laughing. "Well, I've actually been meaning to give you a call.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Logan guided Rory out of the drom, and wordlessly walked with her to his car. Getting in, Rory followed suit not even thinking to ask where they were going.

Putting the car into gear Logan drove off campus. They drove in silence for a while and upon pulling into a parking lot, Logan turned off the ignition so he could look at here. His eyes held a serious tone, and Rory wondered what was going on inside his head.

"I am so sorry. Sorry fo coffee, sorry for my last apology, and sorry for Finn. You're a blast to hang out with, you do loads for my ego, and well, I'm an ass when I'm drunk… and if I ruined our friendship then I would have to try to win you back. Not to mention dinner Friday night would be hell." Logan rambled. "Rory –"

"I'm not mad at you Logan." Rory interrupted. And I'm still you're friend. I just wanted to see how you were."

"Ace," Logan said feigning surprise. "I didn't know you cared." Inside however he had melted – she wasn't mad, she was different. Not like other girls… but how different? How should he act around her? He wasn't used to this, what was he supposed to do?

Laughing Rory asked, "Where are we?"

"Book store," Logan supplied. "I figured I would have to buy your forgiveness, but…" Logan trailed off.

"I can pretend to hate you?" Rory suggested.

Pretending to consider her suggestion, Logan paused a second. "Okay," he said opening his door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emily Gilmore was interviewing a new main when the phone rang. Telling her she'd give her a call, she crossed her name off a list before picking up the receiver.

"Emily Gilmore, speaking?"

"Emily!" said a kind voice. "It's Mrs. Huntzberger, how are you?"

"Oh hello," Emily said grinning into the receiver. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful Emily, just wonderful. I was actually calling about my son, Logan."

"Oh," said Emily with mild surprise. "We had him for dinner just last Friday."

"I know."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes, his room made Finn called; charming you gentleman, really. Well anyways, he called and told me that Logan was interested in a certain girl at Yale, but that he wouldn't let himself admit it."

"Oh," said Emily, a little put out. She had been convinced that he and Rory liked each other.

"Yes. Now please, Emily tell me about your granddaughter. I've heard that she's not seeing anyone at present. She is respectable, yes? Now I mean no offense by asking, honest, it is just that I need an honest answer; to arrange something you know? Just a little something to get them together..."

"He likes Rory?" Emily exclaimed, with pure excitement, walking towards the study.

"Yes. Now I know that you're having the two of them together for dinner on Friday, so I had an idea, but I needed to run it by you first."

Closing the study door, Emily said "Okay, I'm listening."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I wrote this one and the next few in Germany, It was great there, confusing, yet great. This was 10 and ½ pages on paper… so I hope you find it long enough! I will update ASAP!


	7. Catch Some Foreign Illness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **Well I'm typing all this out on my way to Florida… So please, give me a little credit for some type-o's…. I am doing my best! HONEST!

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter 7: Catch Some Foreign Illness**

It was Friday morning and Rory walked into her English Lit class, coffee in hand. She found her normal seat, and checked twice, to see if anyone was sitting there. Muttering under her breath Rory pulled out her text books and took a long sip of her coffee.

The book store Logan had taken her to was amazing. It was privately owned by an old man and his wife. The walls were backed with books, and Rory knew that pumping into one would cause a domino effect across the store. Even so she had spent hours browsing through the aisles skimming over spikes, puling out books either at random or just finding some that looked interesting. Logan would disappear from time to time, and return with coffee refills for the two of them.

After a while Logan tapped her on the shoulder telling her that she could stay if she liked but that her class started in 20 minutes. Carrying her pile of books to the cash she pulled out her wallet to pay, but Logan was too quick. He had already passed the clerk his credit card. Rory looked at him puzzled and took the offered bag of books.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She said getting into the car.

"Ah, but Ace, you can't buy forgiveness if you don't actually pay. Had I let you buy the books then the whole concept would have been ruined."

"Well thanks," Rory said letting out a light laugh.

"So what wonderful books did I buy you?" Logan asked starting the drive back to Yale.

"You mean you didn't even know what you were buying?" Rory asked outstanded. "You spent easily 50 on used books, and didn't bother to find out what they were?" When Logan just shrugged, Rory decided to answer the question. "Well, this is a fist edition copy of a Clockwork orange, I have another one at home, but it's new, and doesn't have the side notes this one does."

"Good Movie," Logan put in.

"Typical," Rory stated as he grinned, "Then this is a signed copy of George Orwell's nineteen eighty-four, a hard copy of House of Leaves, a signed copy of Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy."

"I love that book!" Chimed Logan.

Laughing Rory continued, "a pocket version of a Brave New World, and then from the pile of new books 'We'"

"What's it about?" Logan asked, turning onto campus.

"Communism; beyond that I'm not quite sure, they mentioned it in class," Rory noted. "It sounded good. I tried to order it online, but when you type in 'we' you get over 200 results and," she added guiltily. "I forgot to copy down the author."

"How irresponsible," Logan said sarcastically, pulling to a stop outside the building where she had class. Passing her a coffee, he told her he would drop her books off at her dorm.

Three days later, Rory had finished 'We' and, she admitted to herself, it was just as good as everyone said.

Trying to focus her eyes on the class she felt rather than saw Logan sit down next to her.

"Ace, you're in my seat," Logan said flipping open his text book.

"Ah, well see, unless you plan to sit on me, and buy me dinner I'm not moving. Besides," she added. "This is my seat."

Chuckling Logan reached for her coffee, hoping for a sip as he hadn't had a chance to buy one before class. As his hand touched the cup, her head snapped over and she gave him what Logan could only describe as a death glare. Ducking his head, he moved his hand away as she snatched the cup and drowned the remainder of coffee.

Logan watched as she replaced the empty cup onto the table., Things had been good between them. He couldn't put words to his elation when she told him three days earlier that she wasn't angry with him. He had spent over 80 on her, still worried that she hadn't forgiven him. The next day when their banger began again, Logan was overjoyed; Finn had even inquired as to the grin that wouldn't leave his face.

"Ready for dinner tonight?" Logan asked checking his cell phone for messages.

"I'm never ready for Friday night dinners," she groaned.

"Ah, but now you have me." Logan said puffing out his chest.

Rory laughed.

"Big help you were last week."

Smiling Logan turned his attention t the front of class. Giving a quick look to his cell phone before closing it; he made a mental note to check the message after class.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emily Gilmore was completely overwhelmed. She re-arranged the flowers in the front entrance, for the sixth time that night, and barked some more orders to the maids.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Emily asked her husband as he walked out of his study.

"I had planned on it, yes." Richard replied starting to tie his bow tie.

"Let me do it," Emily said impatiently. "You never could get it straight."

"Yes, Emily." Richard said obediently. "When are the Huntzberger's arriving?"

"At six thirty. That way they will be here when Lorelai and Luke arrive at a quarter to seven, and later when Rory and Logan arrive at seven."

"Lorelai is coming at a quarter to?" Richard asked adjusting his now tied tie. "How did you do that?"

"Yes, I told her I had a surprise an that she needed to come early with Luke."

"You've put a lot of planning into this Emily. Every thing looks wonderful."

"Thank you Richard." Emily said smiling.

"Would you like a drink?" Richard asked.

"No Richard, they'll be here in a moment."

"I suppose you're right," Richard replied as the bell rang.

"Erin will get it."

"Erin?" Richard asked.

"Oh, yes. Anna proved to be less than acceptable so I hired Erin instead."

"Ah, well here we go." Richard replied walking to greet the Huntzbergers.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai threw her clothes across the room. "A surprise." She mumbled in mock humor. "You need to be here fifteen minutes earlier." Throwing a dress over her shoulder onto the bed, she walked further into her closet. "That's all I'm asking," she continued. "Just fifteen minutes." Shifting hangers she tried to imagine the outfit that would piss her mother off most.

"Aragh!" She yelled. "Luke!"

"What?" Luke asked struggling with his tie.

"Why do we have to go early?"

"Because your mother asked."

"But why do we have to listen?" Lorelai asked walking out of the closet.

"Think of it this way." Luke said as Lorelai reached for his tie. "If we get there fifteen minutes earlier, then we get to leave fifteen minutes earlier," he said as she tightened the now perfect tie.

"We could you you're brains at the inn. Want a job? I could fire Michael, and you could answer phones. You're people skills aren't that great, but they can't be worse than Michael's," Lorelai continued holding a dress up in the mirror.

"I have a job," Luke said giving her a kiss. "Remember?"

"Hmm," Lorelai said.

"And if I quit," Luke continued. "You would have to make all your coffee at home with a coffee maker that doesn't work."

"No!" Lorelai gasped. "You're fired!" She shouted grabbing a dress. "Forget I ever offered."

"Good, now hurry up. You don't want to be stuck at your parent's house all night."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Logan waited in Rory's sitting room. Again she was running late. He watched Paris flip through text books, and scribble notes frantically on a pad of paper.

"Do you mind Huntzberger?" Paris asked clearly irritated.

"Not at all," Logan replied smiling.

Paris glared at him, and then collecting her books stormed into her room. Seconds later she came out. Logan swore he almost saw smoke coming out of her ears.

"You're breathing too loud."

"Fancy that. You know Gellar, my parents always told me that I breathed too loud. Must be a berth defect…. terribly sorry."

"I cannot believe this!" Paris yelled throwing her hands up in frustration. Storming over to Rory's room she threw open the door to Rory's room. Rory herself was leaned over her dresser fulfilling the tricky task of putting on eyeliner. Logan let himself smile.

"Paris," Rory said not even in the slightest bit caring about her intrusive entrance.

"I swear Rory! I can't get any work done with him sitting there silently. Get rid of him, or if you rather I can for you and then pack him into a doggy bag to take to your grandmothers. Because Rory, I swear, that's all that will be left of him!"

"Just a minute Paris," Rory said not concerned. Rory snapped the lid onto her eyeliner, and gently ran her fingers under her eyes to ensure that she hadn't botched.

Paris stormed out of the room, giving a chuckling Logan a death glare that Logan wasn't sure if she had learned from Rory, or the other way around.

Rory emerged less than a minute later, in a black skirt and a red turtleneck. Logan let himself smile, she looked amazing.

"Bye Paris," Rory said heading for the door.

"Don't come back here with him Rory," Paris yelled. "I have a doggy bag!" She shouted to their retreating forms. Grumbling she returned to her room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Emily!" Mrs. Huntzberger cried.

"Welcome! You know," Emily said leading her into the sitting room. "This is a wonderful idea; I hadn't known that they liked each other to this degree. What was the name of that boy?"

"Finn," she supplied taking a seat.

"Yes Finn. You know Logan is lucky to have such a respectable friend, who takes such an interest in his well being."

"Yes he is. Does Rory have someone like that?"

"Well as far as I know it' her mother." At Mrs. Huntzbergers surprised look she continued. "But I've been trying to get her more involved for years. You know, while she was a Chilton, I threw her a birthday party, with some of her classmates invited."

"Yes," Mrs. Huntzberger replied smiling a thanks to Richard for the drink he offered her.

"Well she got upset. I didn't understand it… but later we went to a party her mother had, and well it was far from the respectable party we had… she was wearing a plastic crown and a pink boa… but there was a young Korean girl who was there."

"This was years ago, are they still friends?"

"Well, at the time she was well mannered and religious, but then, now don't go saying this too loud, but she packed her things and left."

"No," Mrs. Huntzberger said gasping.

"Apparently, she was in a band, and her mother found all her CD's, clothes, and disco balls hidden behind dressers, hidden closets, and floorboards. I don't know if she and Rory still talk much, but Rory is with a very different crowd now." Emily said, concluding her gossip session. Seeing Mrs. Huntzberger's look she decided to elaborate. "Her room mate is Paris Gellar, you know her parents?"

"Yes, I believe I do, she is a very high achiever yes?"

"Yes, very high. She's on the newspaper with Rory, as is Logan I believe." Emily stated, looking at Mrs. Huntzberger for conformation, with a nod Emily continued. "She is also friends with, oh, what's his name. Ah, Marty, his last name escapes me now, but still. He doesn't attend any of the parties at the school, instead he bartends. He makes a great deal without tips alone, and rumor is that he is paying of part of his education himself."

"I wonder if Logan knows him?" she asked sipping her drink

"Hmm," Emily said smiling. "You know, this might actually work."

Smiling Mrs. Huntzberger took another sip of her drink, and changed the topic to that of Emily's staff.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai and Luke pulled into the driveway at Hartford.

"You know," Lorelai said turning to Luke. "We could just say that I hit my head getting in the car, and that we went to the hospital."

"What about the surprise?" Luke coaxed parking the car.

"My, I really do need to break you in… Surprises from my mother are never good. If she gives you advanced warning the Gilmore rule is to consider yourself blessed and find some foreign illness to catch."

"What type of illness did you have in mind?"

"Hello! Research is involved. You need to look up what is available for the catching, what is bad enough that she can't come to you for fear of catching it, and what will still leave you alive so she leaves your inheritance money to alone, instead of planning you funeral with it."

"Hm, how about we go in, and you can speak with Rory about this, so that next time there is a surprise, you can catch something good?"

"But what about this surprise?" Lorelai asked pleasing look on her face.

"I'll share it with you" Luke coaxed.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Run, she hadn't see us yet!"

Luke got out of the car and walked towards the door. Lorelai, grumbling followed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the door bell ran Emily smiled. Richard and Mr. Huntzberger, broke off their conversation.

"That will be Lorelai and Luke." Emily supplied

Just as the words were spoken, Lorelai and Luke were led into the roomy by Erin.

"Thank you Erin," Emily said smiling.

"You know mom," Lorelai said not noticing the other people in the room. "I grew up in this house, and I come here every Friday night. What's with the maid showing us to the sitting room?"

"Surprise!" Emily said, her smile growing.

"The surprise was people?" Luke muttered into her ear.

"Maybe they're dying relatives coming to give me money. It's a good thing I talked you out of playing sick. I could have missed out on a quarter million dollars, again." She stated quietly, taking a seat.

"Again?" Luke asked just a quietly.

Ignoring him Lorelai, putting on her dutiful right daughter face, smiled at the strange people.

Emily began the introductions. "Lorelai, this is Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger; Logan's parents." Lorelai's smile turned into one of confusion and then one of entertainment.

"Hello," Lorelai replied, re-plastering the fake smile to her face. "I'm Lorelai, and this is my boyfriend Luke."

Luke stood up to shake the provided hands.

"Nice to meet you," he said, avoiding his usual grunt.

"Luke owns his own restaurant," Emily chimed as Luke took a seat again.

"Oh, well that's a fairly big accomplishment," Mrs. Huntzberger said smiling. "What's it called?"

"Uh," Luke said putting a hand to the back of his neck self consciously. "See, it's not really a restaurant par say, more like a diner… and uh, it's called, um… Luke's."

"Oh," said Mrs. Huntzberger trying to keep conversation up. "That's still nice. Where did you get the idea to open one?"

"Well, the store used to be a Hardware store. At the time my father owned it. Um, then," he said trying to organize the events and vocalize them. "When he died he left it to me. I never really liked the hardware business, so I decided to turn it into a diner."

"Owning a chain of restaurants is a great business. Good money in the food industry, what with the obese rate increasing and all." Mr. Huntzberger put in. "Where is your prime location?"

"Oh, well," Luke said trying to find the best way to put it. He only had one diner. It was in Stars Hallow, a little hick town, and his only customers were the members of his town. How was he ever going to compete with this world. He could hardly put up a good defense to these innocent questions about his profession. What was Lorelai going to think? Does she know that he has nothing compared to all these high society people, who are still a part of her world?

"Luke works in Stars Hallow," Lorelai said, saving Luke from continuing. "he only owns one restaurant, but he has the business of every town member. He's considered expanding, he's spoken with my father about it," she said nodding to her father, and placing her hand on Luke's knee to reassure him. "He decided that he doesn't need to expand. That he's a tourist attraction, and by expanding and opening new locations that he might actually ruin business."

"Right you are," Mr. Huntzberger said. "I would have never considered it that way. You must be very level headed to thing that far into the future."

"Yes," Luke said uneasily, taking a deep sip of the drink Richard had placed in his hands.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, she's coming with Logan at seven." Emily stated sipping her drink to keep from smiling.

"Oh," Lorelai said, now seeing deeper into the plan. "Is the surprise for her too?"

"This isn't the whole of the surprise." Emily said smiling to Mrs. Huntzberger. "We'll tell you the rest at dinner."

Lorelai turned to Luke and said under her breath, "I told you we should have come down with some foreign disease." Smiling to everyone she said, "I can't wait."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Logan pulled into the Gilmore's driveway. Unbuckling his seatbelt he got out of the car. He walked to the front of the house with Rory, and rang the bell.

"I still can't believe you said yes," Rory stated as a new maid opened the door.

"But I love your family," Logan said sarcastically stepping in the front entrance.

Logan quickly checked his phone for messages as he handed his coat to the maid. Noticing that he had forgotten to answer the messages earlier, he motioned Rory to go in ahead of him and that he would only be a few minutes. With a deep glare she walked down the hall and turned into the sitting room.

Logan quickly entered his pin code and found that he had two messages. Logan hit a button on his phone and was greeted with the sound of Finn's voice.

"Logan, sorry I couldn't catch you in person. Actually I'm not. You see I was trying to call, uh, my mom, because I'm a loving and dutiful son you see. But I accidentally hit the speed dial for well your mum. Well normally I would have just apologized and hung up, but then your kind and wonderful mother asked how you were, and it would have been rude to lie. So, I told her the last things I could remember. Which consisted of you going to the Gilmore's for dinner, you doing on coffee date with Rory, what else… oh, and I also might have mentioned the holding of her hand while in a towel part and then the part where you ran off with her and came back googlie eyed… Come to think of it, you've been spending more time with reporter girl, ha, you can hurt me for calling her that. Uh, oh yea, more time with reporter girl than us… Thought you might like to know, you mum says hi, and that I'm charming. Enjoy dinner tonight."

Logan stared at his phone in disbelief. Hitting another button his face went white when he was greeted with his mother's voice.

"Logan, darling. I really hope you check your messages, what if this had been an emergency? But don't panic, it's not. I just happened to speak with Finn, and well he happened to have a lot to say about you with regards to this Rory Gilmore. Ad well, you know your father does business with Mr. Gilmore, and Emily and I are great friends. Why didn't you tell us you two were getting involved? Anyways, I've spoken with Emily, and I thought you might like to know, that your father and I will be joining you at the Gilmore's this evening. It will be nice to see you, and wear your black shirt; it brings out the hazel in your eyes. See you tonight! Bye darling!" The voice chimed.

Logan looked down at his black shirt. Grumbling he turned off his phone. Taking a deep breath he tried to prepare himself for this confrontation. Suddenly realizing that Rory had walked unknowingly into the dragon's lair; Logan bean to race down the hall. He knew he couldn't politely excuse her from conversation, but if he stumbled in the right way, maybe, just maybe he could divert his mother's fangs.

What the hell? Logan thought to himself. I'm not her knight in shining armor. Slowing his pace, Logan pondered the best thing to say upon entering. Poor Rory, he thought.

"Mom," he said in a surprised tone as he entered the room. "How good to see you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **Heh. Sorry to keep you all waiting for the next chapter. It's written, don't worry! I just need to type it out. Hope you enjoyed this. Will update soon! I promise!

**BTW: **Does someone know Mr. and Mrs. Huntzbergers names? I read somewhere Mitch and Elizabeth but I'd love confirmation before I use them. Writing them in full is so bloody annoying!


	8. Knowing your Children

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **Okay… This isn't one of my favorite chapters, but it had to be written. There were select piece that I enjoyed, but all in all I find these dinners to be very boring to write… I could make them better… but that would take too much thought. The next chapter is better. I promise! (almost as good as Logan with Smiling Fruit)

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8: Knowing Your Children**

Rory followed the new maid down the hall, and into the sitting room. Turning to her usual seat she was confronted with a new face.

"Oh," Rory said surprised. Then regaining composure she held out her hand, "I'm Rory."

"Hello Rory, I'm Mrs. Huntzberger, you can call me Shira, I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope," Rory stated, moving to take a seat in an empty chair. Everyone decided to laugh at that. Well everyone expect Luke, he just sat shifting uncomfortable. Even her mother was throwing one of her fake cackles in.

"Oh no, darling," Shira said, ignoring her last comment. "take the couch," she said rising from her seat. "that way you can sit with Logan when he comes. I though you two would have come together," She said as she and Rory changed places. "Is he not coming?"

"Oh, yes." Rory stated in confusion. "He's just checking his phone for messages."

"Oh, so you came together then?" she pressed.

"Yes," Rory stated, looking towards her mother with a questioning look in her eyes. When her mother just shrugged, Rory continued uneasily. "It's a reasonably long drive from Yale. It only makes sense to come together."

"Hmm…" Mrs. Huntzberger stated.

"Rory," came a deep voice from behind her. "I'm Mitchum. Logan's father." He added needlessly.

"Nice to met you," Rory stated standing and accepting the offered hand.

"I, like my wife, have heard many things about you." Winking he added, "none, my dear were bad."

Logan chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Mum," he said surprised. "How good to see you." Logan walked to the couch, and took a seat next to Rory. Logan accepted a drink from Richard, and politely greeted Luke and Lorelai respectively. "Terribly sorry," he continued in abnormally polite tones. "I had forgotten to check my phone for messages prior to leaving Yale, and was worried that had there been an emergency, that I would have missed something." He said smiling too sweetly at his mother.

"Logan," came Mitchum's voice from behind both Logan and Rory.

"Father," Logan replied just as blankly. "It is good to see you."

"So Lorelai," Shira, broke through the silence. "What is it you do?"

"Well, I won an manage my own Inn."

"How delightful," Shira chimed.

"Rory," Mitchum stated not losing a beat. "I hear you're on the newspaper with my son."

"Yes," Rory stated, deciding that it was Logan's turn to feel some discomfort. "Doyle keeps me working hard. I love it though. The only time I've ever not completely not enjoyed myself, is when snores break my concentration."

"What ever do you mean?" Mitchum asked, clearly interested.

"Well there are one or two people on the paper who are there solely because their parents were and want them to be. Something about family obligation and pride. Anyways, they stay on the paper because if the editor, Doyle, were to kick them off, then their parents would get involved. Doyle isn't a fan of parents, especially Yale alum who's beliefs of their children are inaccurate."

"I've heard about those students," Lorelai put in.

"Who?" Mitchum asked, "This is preposterous. There are hundreds, I'm sure, of eager students with tremendous skill who want to join the paper."

"My thoughts exactly," Rory stated. "I can't quite remember his name. But he was blonde and," Rory said laughing. "There was this one time where he thought he was being funny and asked me if I was allowed to tell him where the 'on' button wsa for his footrest, or if it was a secret."

Laughing Lorelai decided to throw in her piece of fun. "I remember you telling me about that. Is this the same boy who took you out for coffee and got drunk during the date?"

"That's the one," Rory chimed.

"How rude. You aren't still dating him are you?" Shira asked slightly unsettled.

"Oh no," Rory said laughing. "I myself was never interested in him. But there is a rule in my family, that if someone offers to buy you coffee, that under no circumstances is 'no' and acceptable answer."

"That's why I'm dating the diner man," Lorelai put in.

"Logan," Mitchum asked, "have you ever met with that blonde boy."

"I've seen him before," Logan stated, surprised at Rory and her mothers hostility. Rory however was laughing at the last statement. I've seen him before? Like every morning when he congratulates his ego in the mirror. Chuckling under he breath at the last thought she listened to Logan's next comment. "But we've never spoken."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked, not going to let him off that easily.

"Completely."

"Because I could have sworn I say you talking with him…"

"Never,"

"Are you quite positive? Because normally I'm not wrong about these things."

"Oh, I'm positive. I've never spoken a word with this boy."

"Well if you're sure." Rory said, still pressing with a skeptical tone.

"I was from the beginning."

Smiling Rory turned to the rest of the room. "Oh, I've just remembered his name. It started with an L, oh what was it… Yes, his name was – "

"Landon," Logan interrupted. "I remember now too."

"Landon," Rory echoed smiling at Logan.

Erin walked in at that moment and told Emily that dinner was ready.

As everyone stood Rory fond her mother. Falling into step with her she grinned.

"That was fun."

"Dinner's looking brighter," Lorelai responded. "Poor Luke though. He had no idea what is going on."

"Tell him when you get back tonight."

"Smart child. You must be mine."

"That is debatable considering the whole mix-up at the hospital, and you dropping out of high school and all."

"Oh, yea." Lorelai added keeping the light tone in her voice. "But the whole coffee addiction, that's something you're born with."

"True, true, and what are the odds of their being someone as addicted to coffee as you?"

"None. The Guinness Book people called last week. I've even pulled ahead of Mr. Starbuck!"

"There's really someone named Mr. Starbuck?"

"So I'm told."

"Well with him and his wife out of the equation, then there can be no doubt about it. I must be yours."

"Must be."

"I wonder what they would have named me." Rory thought aloud, walking into the dining room.

"Mocha," Lorelai stated full confidence in her voice.

"Or, Toffee Nut"

"Caramel Macchiato"

"Irish Cream"

"Oh, my favorite!"

"Why couldn't you give me a cool name like that?" Rory wined, taking a seat next to Logan, who's eyes were flicking from one to the other.

"Hey, you got my name. Isn't that better?"

"Lorelai Leigh the third… I like Irish Cream better."

"Fine, you caught me. It was punishment. I wasn't allowed to drink coffee for a full year. You my daughter put me off coffee for a full nine months! I'm afraid you didn't seem deserving enough."

"So, you punished me with your name?"

"Yep, and," Lorelai added. "I kept you off coffee until you were five!"

"What a cruel mother." Rory said crossing her arms in mock anger across her chest. "Why five?" She asked letting her curiosity finally come through.

"Well the doctors said you couldn't drink it before two. Actually they said that it would kill you before two, but that it was unhealthy before adolescence. So well I couldn't kill you, because you still needed to be punished, and because I only made it to grade eleven before dropping out of high school. So what I did was take your age, that was two." Lorelai said holding up two fingers. "and then added one for the year that you made me wait. Which is three," Lorelai said counting her fingers. "Come to think of it, the punishment would have been better had I waited to inflict it, but I was impatient. At least it worked out to your benefit." Lorelai said smiling sweetly at Rory.

"Five!" Rory gasped. "That isn't even remotely mathematical. I – how – you're a cruel mother. Child torturer."

"She probably saved your life." Luke put in taking a seat beside Lorelai.

"Hey," Lorelai said poking him. "Why are you always knocking the coffee?"

"Because it's eating your life away."

"But I'm paying for it."

"And after all these years, I still don't know why."

"I don't believe you, and I'm just going to pretend that you didn't say that about coffee. My very purpose for living."

Luke replied with a grunt as Shira took a seat across from Logan between Lorelai and Emily. Mitchum took a seat across from Luke and beside Rory and Richard. Striking up conversation with Richard, Luke started to talk with Lorelai.

"Ace," Logan interrupted her thoughts.

"Logan," Rory replied, starting to eat her salad.

"what was with the talk about the newsroom? I mean, I know you like me, but to center a conversation around me?"

"You're parents seemed to like it," Rory said, not addressing the comment about her liking him.

"My mother loves gossip," Logan said lowering his voice. "and my father enjoys anything that makes him better than the rest of the Yale Alum."

There was a silence for a moment while the two ate their salad, both listening to bits of other conversations.

"What were you and your mother talking about?" Logan asked.

"Um, what part?"

"The Irish Cream, Toffee Nut, Caramel something or other part."

"Oh, we were discussing why she didn't name me after coffee, and what Mr. and Mrs. Starbucks would have named me."

"Right… and why didn't she name you after coffee?"

"Punishment," Rory said finishing her salad.

"Punishment?" Logan asked clearly confused.

"I deprived her of coffee for nine months and was therefore undeserving."

"Harsh."

"Eh, she's right. Gilmore rules state that anyone depriving a Gilmore of coffee, even a Gilmore his or herself is in need of judgment and punishment."

"Judgment?" Logan asked letting a man collect his plate along with Rory's.

"Yep, mom?" Rory asked, interrupting her mother's debate about the perks of tea. "How long was I under judgment?"

"Three weeks, four days, and nine hours." Lorelai replied before continuing her conversation with Luke.

"Wow," Logan stated. "Intense."

"It's a big rule. Breaking it means a judgment of severity, and reasoning needs to be considered."

"And your punishment was to not be named after coffee?"

"Yep, and to be coffee deprived until the age of five."

"You were drinking coffee at five?"

"It would have been six, had I been born late."

Logan laughed.

"Who made these rules?"

"My mother. When she was twelve, I believe. They've been subject to modification over the years. For example we added a new one last year which was that wallowing is needed even after a mutual break up, and like all other wallowing must involve sappy movies, and extreme amounts of ice cream, sugar, marshmallows, pizza, soda, coffee and chocolate." Rory listed off on her fingers. "The only exception to the original rule of wallowing," she continued. "is that in addition to sappy movies, one can watch Monty Python, anything involving Ben Stiller and or Rocky Horror."

"Wow. How many rules are there?"

"Well, nothings really written down, and some are unspoken, like first one to Luke's orders coffee. But off the top of my head, I'd guess there is around, oh, a hundred and seventy, give or take a few. But those are just the well known ones. Some we don't even think about."

"Like?"

"Stop asking hard questions. Thinking about something un-thought takes a lot of effort!" Rory joked. "Oh, I don't know! Like no vegetables in the house unless on pizza or in a take out dish. Or always eat Rice Krispies with marshmallows and milk."

"No vegetables? Marshmallows?" Logan asked accepting the salmon which had been placed in front of him.

"Exactly, it goes without saying. I mean, those are things you don't even think about; so obviously we don't even bother to remind each other of them."

Logan was stunned. In the last ten or so minutes Logan had watched a girl he hardly knew open up. He saw a different level of her; one which frankly was a little frightening in its bluntness. Rory seemed out of character here. That Logan admitted was a lie. She played the dutiful granddaughter with Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. It was only with her mother that she loosened up, and had sarcastic banter that put Logan's to shame. Logan suddenly realized that with all the banter between them that Rory was in fact holding back. He had watched her and her mother. They worked off each other like a practiced acrobat team. She's better than me, Logan admitted to himself. She's my match while holding back.

"So," Rory interrupted his thoughts. "I've told you loads about myself and my family. What about you?"

Logan thought. He didn't have the dramatic life Rory did. Sure his college years were filled with LDB events but he had lived in general, a life which fit that of his parents. Lorelai had ruled like any parent; but hers were rules regarding what colors not to wear together, the difference between Ben and Jerries and Baskin&Robbins. His parents had taught him when it was appropriate to wear alligator, or never to reject a date with a rich girl. Both he and Rory were taught how to live. He was just taught by people who didn't know how to themselves.

"You want to know about me? Well it all started on my parents yearly vacation to the Bahamas. Yes Rory, I can honestly tell you that I was conceived on a beach."

"Ew! Hello, trying to eat here," Rory stated, shoveling some rice into her mouth.

* * *

"They seem to be getting along well," Shira said, eating a piece of her fish.

"Yes," Emily replied smiling. "Should we tell them now?"

"No. no," Mrs. Huntzberger said. "Let's wait for dessert."

* * *

"She's plotting."

"Who is?" Luke asked.

"My mother. See that smile? That one."

"Hm." Luke grunted.

"It means I'm not going to like it. She always frowns before saying something I'll like."

"Have you ever considered that this plotting is not meant for you?"

"What?" Gasped Lorelai. "But the world revolves around me. Everything is about me. Me, me, me, me. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she was smiling like that when Rory came with Logan last week, and mow she's invited the Huntz-whatever's over for dinner."

"Luke," Lorelai said, as if teaching a four-year-old about sharing. "My mother's whole purpose is to make my life miserable. Why, oh why, would today be any different than the last thirty-eight years of my life?"

* * *

"I don't understand all this plotting. Emily is never like this."

"I don't know Richard. I wouldn't be upset if something bigger developed from this."

"Nor, I."

"Let's just see how this turns out."

* * *

As dessert was served Emily called everyone to attention.

"Everyone, Shira and I have an surprise for you!"

"Here it comes," Lorelai whispered to Luke.

Rory turned to Logan, a questioning look in her eye. 'Surprise' she mouthed when Logan gave her a puzzled shrug, she returned her attention to her grandmother. But it was Shira who spoke.

"I've spoken with Emily, and considering how wonderfully this dinner is going, I would like to invite the Gilmore's, Emily, Richard," she said nodding to each in recognition, "Lorelai, Luke if you like, and Rory to come and join us next week for out annual winter ski trip in Germany. Rory, I know you have two weeks off, and if you're worried that you won't be able to do your reading week work, you're welcome to bring it. I looked into it, and fortunately there is snow, which means that either skiing or snowboarding will be possible. What do you say?"

"Wow, Germany. That – that's far." Rory said, caught off guard at the request.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Emily chimed, grinning at Shira.

Lorelai gave a knowing look to Luke.

"While Rory has time off school, I have an inn to run, and Luke needs to be at the diner. So, we will be unable to attend." Seeing Rory's pleading look Lorelai did what she was best at. She lied. "Rory also, as Luke had a big dinner planned for Saturday, smack dab in the middle of your holiday. My deepest regrets, Shira, Mitchum, but thank you all the same for the offer."

"Luke," Emily put in. "Wpuld it be possible to excuse Rory fro your dinner? If you and Lorelai need to work, there is no sense in holding Rory back from a wonderful holiday."

"I, um…"

"Great! Then it's settled!" Shira stated smiling. "All the better, now you and Lorelai can have a romantic dinner alone."

"Maybe, mom," Rory said with that same pleading look in her eye. "Maybe you and Luke could take a couple days off. It's only two weeks…" she carried off.

Before anyone could answer Emily chirped in. "Nonsense, Rory. You're mother's right."

"I am?" Lorelai said in disbelief.

"She and Luke need to work." Emily continued as if she hadn't heard her. "You'll have a great time without your mother. Your grandfather and I will both be there, and so will Logan."

Rory groaned inwardly. Sighing, she smiled at her grandmother.

"What should I pack?" she asked in submission.

"Do you ski or snowboard?" Shira asked sincere smile on her face.

Thinking back to when she was eight and her school had taken a trip to the local hills. She had fallen over caring her skis and ended up spending the day in the chalet drinking coffee.

"She skis" Emily supplied. "Do you have your own equipment darling?"

"Um, no," Rory stated, giving a terrified look across the table to her mother, who just shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll buy you some."

"You'll obviously need a coat and some snow pants. A swim suit, as the hotel had a pool, and then some additional clothes. Logan can tell you what else you'll need."

Rory stole a glance at Logan. His face held indifference, and yet when Rory looked closer she could see anger in his hazel eyes. Logan noticed Rory staring at him and turned his face to his mother. How could she embarrass him like this. Why Rory? They always went, but the family and now they cornered Rory into coming with them. Last year Finn had come, but Rory? Logan didn't understand his parents.

"Of course," Logan looked at his watch. He just wanted out. Looking at Rory he could see that she agreed. "It's getting late, Rory do you mind if we head back?"

"No, I'll go grab my coat."

Standing everyone staid their goodbyes, and Rory motioned to her mother that she would call.

Rory and Logan walked out to the car. They drove in silence back to Yale. Logan pulled into a stop, and sat in silence.

"I didn't know," Logan said

"Did you know?" Rory asked simultaneously.

"I had no idea." Logan stated as they started into another silence. "I only got the message when we were at your grandparents, and even then they didn't say what they were planning."

"Germany is pretty far away," Rory repeated her earlier thoughts, while seeming to accept Logan's answer.

"It's an eight hour flight." Logan said, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"You know I was backed into this don't you?"

"Yea. That was my mother's doing. She's good that way."

"No wonder she and Grandma get along."

Logan gave a dry laugh.

"Hey, my floor's having a party. Why don't you come and you can forget this for the night at the bottom of a beer bottle?"

Rory was silent for a while. Drinking away her problems was not a typical Rory solution, she was considering going back to her dorm and typing out a packing list, book list, ordering a German English dictionary from the school library… he brain rattled on. Couldn't it wait? Honestly, the night couldn't get worse, and a party sounded like fun.

"Promise you won't sit on me?"

"Ace! Now, now – in that affair I was not the guilty party."

"That's debatable." Rory said getting out of the car, and walking with Logan towards the music, coming from the west end of campus.

* * *

Lorelai turned to Luke as her mother shut the door behind herm.

"SARS, people survived that… Luke why didn't you let me say I had SARS?"

"Because they would have shut down Stars Hallow." Luke replied getting into the car.

"But now my daughter is stuck in Germany and I'm not there to save her."

"Look on the bright side."

"Wana shine that flashlight over here, because I'm not seeing much of a bright side."

"I've apparently have a special romantic dinner planned.""

"You do?"

"So I'm told," Luke replied.

"Well then, Luke, my humble diner owner slash provider of life force, what do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise." Luke stated flatly starting the drive back to Stars Hallow.

"Oh – I love surprises!"

"I thought you hated them…"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you would intentionally give me a surprise knowing that I hated them, and tell you that I only hate surprises when they come from my mother."

"Well I'm not your mother." Luke stated.

"No. You're certainly not." Lorelai said, slipping her hand into his.

* * *

Emily closed the door behind Luke and Lorelai. Turning she grinned at Shira.

"It worked!"

"I don't know how you got her to come without her mother, but that was bloody amazing!" Shira laughed.

"Simple. I know my daughter. Really I was hoping that the prospect of a surprise would have her and Luke come down with some illness or other. She usually does that when I mention surprises. But Luke must be wearing off on her because she showed up this time. But like expected she tried to get out of it, so of course we won."

"And children think we don't know them." Shira laughed again.

"To knowing your children," Emily said, holding up her glass.

"To knowing your children," Shira echoed.

* * *

**A/N:** snicker and Lorelai thinks Emily's oblivious. I hope you like what you see. I sucks that I have these written on paper and can't read your comments. Note I say Germany because being submersed into German culture myself I've begun to think about how Rory would react here. (Germany and I fit perfectly! We'll soon see is Rory and Logan are as lucky.) 


	9. Twister

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **So while the last chapter wasn't one of my favorites… This one has to have been one of them. I had an awesome time thinking this one up – I hope you like it. (BTW – if parts are slightly poorly written, it's because I wrote parts of it while slightly drunk myself, and am at the moment just too lazy to make any content changes…)

I'm really sorry about the last post of this… I posted it at 3 in the morning, just a little too tired to re-read it… I was checking spelling with just my spell check, but some of the words I mistypes were real words. Really sorry, here is an updated copy; hopefully with less mistakes.

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9: Twister**

Logan guided Rory through the crowed hall towards his dorm. Nodding to people and waving the odd time, he finally made it to his room. Leading Rory inside Logan walked headfirst into a very drunk Finn.

"Hey mate! How'd dinner with the family go?"

"Wonderful." Logan said curtly.

"Wha'd your mum have to say about me?"

"Nothing," Logan replied honestly. "She didn't mention you."

Frowning Finn took a swig of his beer Looking down he tried to focus on the person beside Logan; A girl; Red top; Black Skirt; Brown Hair. Finn suddenly realizing who it was broke out into a goofy grin.

"Reporter girl!" He cried, slinging his arm around Rory's shoulders. "How did you like dinner tonight?"

"It was pleasant, thank you." She said accepting the beer Logan offered.

"If you want something stronger I can mix you something." Logan said bending down and speaking into her ear so she could hear him over the pounding music. When Rory nodded Logan wondered to his room to mix something for her. Rory taking a sip of her beer was still in a daze from her family dinner. Finn with his arm still slung over her shoulders lead her towards the couch. Pulling an unopened bottle of vodka out from beneath the coffee table he produced three shot glasses; from where Rory had no idea. Leaving her side for a moment he walked over to his room.

Logan returned and handed Rory a drink. It was pink in color, and Rory had no idea what it was. Not bothering to ask, she took a large gulp and felt the warm burning sensation as it rolled down her throat. It was bitter, but had the after taste of grapefruit. Taking another deep sip Rory and Logan sat in silence until Finn emerged from his room carrying a box under one and, and another bottle under the other.

"We're playing Twister." Finn announced. He called Colin over and a girl who Rory recognized from one of her classes as Valerie. Finn shooed all others out and locked the dorm room so no one from the outside party would stumble in. "We're playing Twister." He repeated.

"You're crazy." Said Rory, already feeling the effects of the drink Logan had given her. "I'm wearing a skirt and a dress top. I can hardly move as it is."

Exasperated, Finn made a loud sigh as he marched into Logan's room and produced a button down dress shirt, and a pair or boxer shorts. Rory started at him in disbelief. Finn pointed to the bathroom and watched as she sauntered off. Once the door was closed Logan turned to Finn.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Giving you two another push." Finn stated, unrolling the Twister mat.

Rory emerged moments later and set her clothes on the counter. She had the sleeves of the blue shirt rolled up to the elbows. The tail of the shirt came to mid-thigh, and Logan could just see the rim of his boxers; evidentially she had rolled the waist band a little.

Shyly Rory returned to her seat on the couch, and drained what remained of the drink Logan had mixed for her.

"Twister." Finn stated producing two more shot glasses. "But better than the way we used to play. It's simple. If you have to move your hand, you take a shot. If you have to move your foot, you take two. If your spin means that you don't have to move anything, you don't have to take a shot. However," he said smiling. "You can if you like. If you fall, you take two shots and wait for the next round. Colin, as the only fully sober one here, why are you not drunk, will spin." Colin glared at Finn, but reminded silent. "If you're in a position where you can't take the shot yourself, then Colin or someone else," he continued when Colin's head snapped over. "Will give it to you. Who's in?" Finn asked opening the two bottles.

Everyone nodded and decided that to prologue the game, or in other words to keep the vodka for as long as possible, that they would have teams. In the end Finn and Rory were a team, and Logan and Valerie were a team. They rock paper, scissor-ed to see who would go first and Valerie ended up starting.

"Left foot green." Colin said pouring two shots and passing them to her. She tossed them back, her blonde hair flying with every flick of her head.

Rory was next.

"Left hand yellow," Colin dictated, passing Rory a shot.

"Left hand blue," Colin called passing Logan a shot.

"Right foot yellow," Finn took his two shots, and let out a loud yelp.

The game progressed and after the first bottle was finished, Colin noted the somewhat compromising position everyone was in. Valerie had managed to do a back arch and was holding herself under Finn who had his right hand still in the air, and was arched over her with both feet planted and one hand on one of the two spots underneath her back; attempting to support his weight. Logan had one hand on the free dot between Finn's legs and Rory was stretched out under him with one hand wrapped around his left leg holding herself up. Colin laughed out loud. Then knowing the effect of his words he declared that he needed to use the bathroom, and promptly left the room. Everyone groaned, and began shouting death threats. When Colin emerged seconds later, not from the bathroom but from his bedroom he had a digital camera in hand. Returning to his previous position he snapped a few photos and spun again.

"Left foot blue." Colin called, Valerie groaned and slowly moved her left foot to a free blue square. Of course she had to arch her back more, and she ended up almost knocking Finn over. But in the end he regained balance and watched as Colin gave her the shots upside-down.

"Right hand red." Colin stated. Rory made an off pitched groan-like squeak as she tried to balance. She unwrapped her arm from Logan's leg, and wobbling, managed to cross it under her outstretched left arm to an open dot. Colin gave her, her shot, and watched as she swayed.

"Left hand Red." Colin said. Logan looked around for another red spot. Lifting his hand from the dot between Finns legs, Logan lost his balance and collapsed onto Rory. Groaning he rolled off her, and crawled to the table to take his two shots. Rory followed, a little put out about the fact that she hadn't won. She took her shots, and pulled herself onto the couch beside Logan. Drinking a beer that was on the table, Rory rested her head on Logan's shoulder.

She didn't aim to me romantic, her head just felt heavy, and was a labor to lift. Rory tried to count how many shots she had. The second bottle of vodka was almost empty, and except for the first and last spins Roy had always have to move her feet. That's two shots per tern, minus once shot so the double hand equaled a foot, total vodka divided by four people… Her head was swimming. Closing her eyes she tried to clear the mist in her head.

She couldn't think straight. For the moment she couldn't remember where she was. She tried to lift open her eyes. They felt like they were glued shut. She head a ringing, loud. It wasn't stopping. She tried to move her hand but couldn't, lifting her head she felt as if a weight was moving about in her skull. With the hand that she could move she rubbed her eyes. Feeling the flakey film crumble away at her fingertips, she with extreme effort managed to force open her eyes.

Looking around Rory noticed she was in Logan's sitting room. The Twister board was open, and the vodka bottles both empty and on their sides. All the lights were out and no one was in site; rotating her head she saw the clock in the kitchen blinked 8:15. Rory had fallen asleep at Logan's. Rory saw the shadows beside her move and gave out a light "Eep!"

"Rory?..." She heard Logan mumble. "Do – do you want me to take you… back –back to… your, uh, room?" He said. Rory could hear in his voice that he had just woken up too. Beginning to stand Rory felt her head spin and knees give way. Collapsing back down, she closed her eyes.

"No, too tired." She murmured, before falling back to sleep.

* * *

"She's not picking up." Lorelai stated walking back into Luke's diner. "She had a class in 30 minutes and she's not up. Rory never skips. Something's wrong. Luke what if she's committed suicide after my mother talked her into Germany."

"Don't even joke about that." Luke stated, staring at her in disbelief.

"I'm not joking. I'm terrified. This had never happened before, she always answers her phone. Luke something's wrong."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"But Luke, what if she's not? I mean what if something did happen and we didn't do something. What if she's hurt? What if she was in a car crash, or, Luke, what should I do?" Something in the desperate tone of her voice made Luke rethink the situation.

"You seriously think something happened?"

"Luke I – "

"Everybody out." Luke called. "Food and drinks are on me, get out."

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Let's go."

"What?"

"You think something's wrong, let's go."

"W-where?" Lorelai stammered, getting her purse.

"To Yale, come on."

* * *

Paris walked up the stairs towards her dorm room. Breakfast at the caf. had been crap – like usual. She opened the door to her dorm room and headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she took out some left over tofu, and stuck it in the microwave. Walking to her room she grabbed a text book and came back into the kitchen. Sitting down, she started to eat and read trying to get ahead for the next class.

There was a frantic knocking on the door. Paris tried to ignore it, but when a voice called both her and Rory's names she grudgingly got up.

"You're interrupting my studying." She said annoyed

"Paris," Lorelai said.

"Ms. Gilmore? What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Rory?" Lorelai asked frantic, not even thinking to correct Paris in calling her Ms.

"Not sense yesterday night before she left with 'Mr. I take pleasure in your misery'. She must have some in late."

Lorelai pushed past her and into Rory's room.

"She should be at class now." Paris called behind her.

"Hi Paris," Luke said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Lorelai couldn't get through to Rory. She's worried something's wrong."

Lorelai came jogging out.

"She's not there, and the bed hadn't been slept in. Luke, I told you something was wrong."

"Paris," Like said, voice still calm. "Where's Logan's dorm?"

"Two house's over, and on the third floor. I don't know the exact number. Why?"

"Well maybe he knows where she is."

"Well good luck. If she comes back, I'll tell her to call you."

"Thanks Paris." Lorelai said starting down the hall.

* * *

Valerie woke up next to Finn. Reaching for the clock beside the bed, she noted that it was 9:20. Sitting up slowly so as not to disturbed Finn, she looked for her scattered clothes. She had found all but her bra. Giving up she slipped her shirt on without it.

Gently sliding out of bed she grabbed her purse and searched for some Advil. Finding some she tip-toed out of the room. She slid the door shut behind her and grabbed a glass of water. Tossing back the aspirin she noticed Rory and Logan on the couch.

They had fallen asleep there the night before, and everyone had agreed to leave them there. Walking over to a closet she grabbed a blanket, and gently set it over them. Smiling she took Colin's discarded camera, and took a few photo's.

They looked adorable together. Rory had her arms wrapped around his waist, and her head against his chest. Logan had an arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. Rory's legs were draped over his as if she had fallen asleep while sitting on his lap.

Taking her mobile phone she transferred the photos from the camera to her it, and returned the camera to its original spot, next to the Twister board and empty vodka bottles. Walking to the door she left. Leaving it open just a crack, so that shutting it wouldn't wake anyone. She had class.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke walked up the third floor of the building Paris had direct them to.

"Um excuse me?" Lorelai asked a blonde girl stuffing her phone into her purse.

"Yep?" She said smiling.

"Do you know where Logan Huntzberger's room is?"

"Yea, it's the fourth door to the left."

"Thanks, oh and um…"

"Valerie," she supplied.

"Valerie, this place reeks of beer… I never went to college so uh, what happened here last night?"

"There was a floor party…"

"Right, should have guessed… Um… another random question really but you didn't happen to see Rory Gilmore last night, did you? 5'6, brown hair, babbles like me…"

Valerie looked unsettled.

"She's not in any trouble of anything is she? I mean she's twenty-one, she's legal and everything. Her mother isn't going to care if she has a few beers… right?"

"Her mother won't care," Lorelai said, happy that this girl knew something; surprised that she didn't recognize her as Rory's mother; worried to death that Rory was passed out drunk naked in some guys room.

"Well then, she's in Logan's room." Seeing the startled look in the woman's face she hurried to clarify. "Nothing happened. I was there all night. We played Twister…"

Lorelai sighed. She knew how the game was played.

"Was it a double shot for hand or foot?"

"Foot," Valerie replied, "Look, if you need some more help I'd be glad to give you a hand, but if not, I'm really late for class."

"Oh, sorry." Lorelai replied. "Thanks for your help."

Valerie hurried off to her class. Both Luke and Lorelai watched her go.

"See, she's fine. Do you want to go?"

"I just want to make sure she's still breathing. Don't worry." Lorelai said in response to the look Luke gave her. "I'm not going to wake her. I just want to see who corrupted my baby."

"That would have been you." Luke said walking down the hall with Lorelai.

"Well yes, I take all the past credit, but someone's trying to steal my job."

"You can't be the boss forever." Luke said, gently easing open already propped open door.

Peeking in Lorelai let her eyes adjust to the dark room. The first thing she saw was a red turtleneck and a black skirt, folded on the counter. Folded – Lorelai thought. That meant that she wasn't drunk when she took them off. Walking silently into the room, she left Luke at the door.

Luke lost sight of Lorelai; he couldn't creep silently so he thought it better to wait by the door. After five minutes had passed, he decided to try his luck and find her.

Stepping into the room, he felt rather than heard the floor boards creak under his weight. Slowly he made his hay into the room.

He tripped. Biting his lip to hold back a loud curse Luke looked to his feet and saw that he had tripped over an empty vodka bottle. Scanning the floor ahead he saw a Twister mat laid out.

Spotting movement Luke turned to his side. Lorelai's face was lit with a gray white light and she was standing in front of a couch. Skirting the edge, Luke saw Rory asleep with her head on Logan's chest. She was wearing a blue dress shirt and was breathing slow and deeply. There was a faint smile on her face.

Luke turned to Lorelai. In her hands was a digital camera walking around the coffee table he stood beside her and looked at the pictures she was flipping through. They played like a movie, and Luke realized that someone went to a lot of trouble to capture the memory with perfection.

Rory and Logan on the Twister board

Pointer pointing to Right hand Red

Rory smiling as she moved

Someone giving Rory as shot

Spinner pointing to Left hand Red

Logan moving his hand

Logan falling

Logan and Rory laughing

Logan taking a shot

Rory taking a shot

Rory with her head on Logan's shoulder

Logan with his arm around her

Rory with her arms around Logan

Rory and Logan both asleep and smiling

"I want to meet this photographer." Lorelai whispered to Luke. "He or she just showed me something I tried to make myself oblivious to."

"What's that?" Luke whispered back, taking her hand.

"That my mother was right." Lorelai stated replacing the camera. "There is something here."

Walking silently out of the room together, Lorelai turned smiled, and then taking Luke's hand again, walked back to the car.

* * *

Finn woke up around two. Grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, he threw them on, and walked out to find Colin or Logan.

It was Logan he found; still asleep on the couch holding, Rory Gilmore. Finn smirked. All they needed was a little push. Finn turned on the coffee maker and threw in a filter and some grounds. Returning to the sitting room he carried the shot glasses to the dish washer, and walked the vodka bottles to the recycling. Returning to his room he noticed the movement coming from Logan and Rory. Walking to the Twister mat he folded it up as he watched them.

Logan's eyes were closed, and both he and Rory were smiling gently. Someone between last night and this morning had thrown a blanket over the two of them. But Rory's toes were sticking out from underneath and Finn realized that she had her legs draped over his.

Grabbing the camera he tried to take a picture. Noticing the memory space was full he stopped to flip through the pictures. Seeing movement again he looked up. Logan had started to gently stroke Rory's hair. Finn flipped to the few pictures of him and Valerie and quickly deleted them. Aiming the camera at Rory and Logan he replaced them with a seven second movie clip of Logan stroking Rory's hair. Smirking again Finn collected the last of the empty beer bottles, and took the camera to his room.

* * *

Rory smelt coffee. Opening her eyes she was startled to find that she wasn't in her room. Looking around she was confronted with Logan. He was still asleep but had his arm draped over her shoulders and the other holding her waist to him. Regaining orientation she realized that her right arm was completely numb. Looking down she realized that she had it wrapped around Logan. Gently pulling it out from behind him she massaged feeling back into it. Slowly sliding her feet off of him she placed them on the ground, and was slightly startled when Logan pulled her closer; however she couldn't help but feel a small glow at the action.

Normally Rory would have freaked out waking up next to someone with no memory of the preceding night. But with Logan she felt safe. He was a dare devil, yes, the Life and Death Brigade was home to many dare devils, all like him. But Logan reminded her of Dean. She was over him one hundred percent, but she still remembered the feeling of safety and security of being in his arms. The only difference with this secure feeling was that there wasn't the constant dread that Lindsay would find them.

Gently untangling herself from Logan's grip she went in search of the coffee she had smelled earlier. Grabbing a mug that was sitting on the counter she poured herself a cup. Draining it she poured herself a second. Taking a seat, she reached for her cell phone; sitting on top of… her clothes? Looking down she saw that she was wearing a wrinkled men's dress shirt and a pair of boxers. Twister. The word came though the clearing mist of her mind. Remembering she smiled and checked her phone for messages.

There were four. The first one was from her grandmother reminding her not to make any plans for the big break. But the next three were from her mother.

"Hey honey, um. Wondering why you're not up… you have class in thirty minutes, but maybe you just left your phone in your room. Though I don't know why you would. Just give me a call when you get this."

Hitting a button she listened to the next one.

"Bebe, where are you? I need to bad-mouth my mother. You always answer your phone. What's up? Are you okay? I'm getting worried. Where are you?"

The last message was the worst. Despite the fact that it wasn't her fault she didn't call her mother, she till felt like digging a hole and burring herself alive. Her mother's voice was worried, and sounded afraid.

"Rory, hunny, where are you? Look I'm getting really worried. Please, I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of Germany. Hunny don't do something stupid. I'm freaked out here… are you okay? Please just send me a message, anything. Call me and say Moo! even. Or a telegram or anything. I just wana know your still breathing… so call me. I love you."

Rory re-filled her coffee cup and hit speed dial 1.

"Hello, welcome to the Gilmore directory. If you're my crazy mother come to take my only daughter away from me press 1. If you're my hot sexy coffee supplying boyfriend press 2. If you're Penelope Cruz press 3. And if you're my hung-over daughter press 4. Anyone else can call me at the inn because I'm not there."

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Oh, hey hunny." Lorelai replied. "How's the hangover."

"How do you know I have a hangover?"

"Well only three things could ever keep you from me… okay four presently; A coffee sale at Starbucks, a massive hangover caused by drinking away depression, a certain blonde boy and lastly Germany." She added giving the word Germany her full distaste. "Any of those can be used in combination… like the last three, or even just get rid of Germany all together."

"How do you know why I didn't call?"

"Secrets, secrets. If I tell you then you'll be able to avoid your stalker mother. And then I'll have to find new sources."

"Well, I'm having coffee right now, and will call you later. I need to get everything organized for Germany."

"Okay. Love you hun! And remember," Lorelai added the smirk evident in her voice. "Return that shirt."

Rory stared at the phone as her mother hung up.

Sipping her coffee she worked with her memory. Vodka, Twister, Shots, Twister, Nap, 8:15, Blanket, Coffee. It was like trying to read Spanish, Rory had no clue what happened, only that again it was Finn's doing.

"Think of the devil," Rory mumbled as Finn came out of his room holding a camera.

"Morning Rory," Finn said cheerfully, considering the hour of day. The truth was that he had just downloaded the pictures and was in the process of e-mailing Mrs. Huntzberger the movie clip he had taken. "I see you decided to spend the night."

"Hm," Rory said, hiding her face behind her mug.

"Want some waffles?" Finn asked.

"You can cook?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Are you kidding, all you have to do is drop them in the toaster. The only hard part is finding the toaster behind all the empties."

Laughing Rory asked "Do you have chocolate chip?"

"Hello? Mr. Eggo? Do we have chocolate chip? Do we have chocolate chip?" Smiling Finn said, "Why yes we do, would you like some?"

* * *

**A/N:** I am really sorry for the last copy. I never should have posted something that bad… Hope this one is – readable. Sincerest apologies from me, the author, for subjecting you to that horrible writing; and thank you to CJ for bringing it to my attention. 


	10. Waffle Truths

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **Sorry in advance for how short this chapter is going to be… I was writing it – and it just felt like it wanted to end. So I let it. Next update will be ASAP.

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10: Waffle Truths**

It was three o'clock and Logan started to come around. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around. He had a terrible headache, caused he assumed by the floor party the night before. He was sitting on the couch, slumped up against the arm of it. Someone had thrown a blanked over him. He heard whispering.

Standing, Logan winced as the pounding in his head increased. Turning around he saw a girl with brown hair wearing… his boxers and a dress shirt. She was looking at something with a boy with short dark hair. They were both whispering and fidgeting; tapping something every once in a while.

"Why isn't it working?" The girl asked. Logan recognized the voice but the pounding of his head stopped him from putting a name and face to the melodic sound. Their backs were still turned to him so Logan stood silently and watched.

"It's plugged in." Came what Logan recognized as Finn's voice. Now who was this girl Finn had gotten together with the preceding night? And more importantly why was Finn's conquest wearing his clothes?

"I knew you couldn't cook." Came the girl's voice again.

"Hey! At least I found the toaster. What'd you find?"

"A power outlet." She stated matter-of-factly. "You live here, and you couldn't even find that."

"It's not my fault there are so many empties." There was a pause, where Logan assumed the girl had made some sort of facial expression because Finn changed his statement, "Okay not entirely my fault."

"Maybe if we hit it?" the voice suggested.

"You'll break it!" Finn exclaimed.

"I didn't say smash it. Just give it a friendly tap." She said. "Like this." Logan heard a hallow tap, and then both the girl and Finn screamed as something flew into the air.

"There," Finn said smugly. "Chocolate chip waffle, courtesy of Mr. Eggo and myself. Never in my life have I made a waffle with such – What?" Finn asked.

"It's still frozen." She said, hitting the waffle against the counter top.

"But they taste better that way." Finn said defensivly.

"We just spent over forty minutes waiting for this waffle to cook, and it's still frozen. How does that happen? It should have thawed at least a little by now."

"Maybe their magic waffles." Finn supplied hitting another against the counter.

"Magic?" the voice asked.

"Or, it's a magic toaster." Finn said tapping the toaster, which proceeded to send a few sparks flying into the air. The two of them jumped away and threw their solid waffled onto the counter.

"More coffee?" Finn asked smiling.

"Please." Said the voice.

Rory, Logan thought. Why was she in his clothes? He didn't – oh no. What had he done with Rory the night before? She was wearing his shirt, his boxers. Looking to the counter, Logan saw her clothes folded. What had he done!

Finn turned around to collect her mug, and saw Logan standing ridged with a look of terror. No way is this push going to go to waste, Finn thought. "Logan!" He exclaimed. "Want some coffee? Waffles?"

"Don't eat the waffles," Rory groaned. "Despite what he says, the waffles are not magic; their frozen."

Logan laughed. The sudden action sent a ripple of pain through his body. Wincing he walked to the sink, and got himself some water. Flipping open a cupboard Logan reached for the aspirin. Tossing two back, he reached for a waffle.

"I warned you." Rory said, hitting her waffle on the counter for emphasis. Logan in reply pushed the button on the toaster as Rory looked to Finn. "There was a button!" She asked Finn, who just shrugged in reply. Sighing Logan took a seat at the table and continued to drink his water. The mood suddenly tensed; everyone felt it. Rory suddenly came to the realization that she had woken up in Logan' arms.

The waffle popped out of the toaster, steaming. When Logan didn't move Rory picked it up and put two more in. Grabbing a plate she took a seat next Logan, and started to eat the waffle.

Eating kept her mind off everything. It gave her hands something to do. Once she finished the other two popped up. Dropping one onto her place she gave the other to Logan; who mumbled a quiet 'thanks'.

Finn watched the whole exchange, seeing the previous nights work falling into shambles. He had to do something, if they were going to make it _to_ the vacation in Germany. He needed to intervene.

"See the beauty of my culinary skills?" Finn asked Rory, hoping to end the silence that was becoming deafening.

Rory smiled before returning to her waffle.

Logan couldn't take it. He needed to set things right with Rory; to explain. He had screwed everything up again, and watching Finn try to patch it back up made him feel depressed.

"Finn, you mind leaving for a moment?" Logan asked more as an order than a request.

Hands in the air, Finn walked backwards into his room and shut the door.

"I can't remember the last twenty-four hours." Logan stated bluntly, not meeting her eyes. "Then I wake up, and you're wearing my clothes, and making waffles with Finn. Rory, what happened last night?"

Rory was filled with a flood of warmth. Logan cared if something happened. She wasn't just another conquest, he really valued their friendship. Then she paled with remembrance of their coffee date; 'I guess I like you'. Either he really cared about their friendship, or he wanted to get her and wanted to know if in their drunkenness he had succeeded. She didn't know which, so deciding to drop the topic, she replied, waiting for his facial expression to explain his feelings. "We came here after my grandmothers. You mixed me a drink. Finn decided we would play Twister. You slipped, and fell, on me I might add. We took our shots and then fell asleep on the couch."

"That's it?" Logan asked. His clothes on Rory were still left unexplained. Rory couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Yea," she said annoyed. "That's it. Logan I'm not easy. You may sleep with who ever passes out next to you, but I have morals. I stupidly assumed you were different from the stories; obviously my assumptions were incorrect, and you just as pigheaded and egocentric as everyone said you were." Anger coming off her in waves, she jumped out of her seat. Grabbing her clothes she stormed into the bathroom. Moments later she emerged and threw his clothes at him.

"Rory," he called. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Look, Rory you're over reacting."

"I may be over reacting," she said through clenched teeth. "But at least I'm not you, smirking and not bothering to correct words spoken out of habit." She paused. "I'd rather be where I am, than where you are; watching a friendship break while doing nothing to save it." And then she left.

Logan watched he leave. She didn't slam the door, she just left quietly. Logan wished that she had in fact slammed the door; it would have given him a reason to be angry with her. The fact that within all her anger that she was still able to maintain composure made her different than all the other girls Logan knew. Logan slumped into his chair.

Finn emerged from his room. "Don't worry mate. She'll cool down. But that was quite poorly done on your part."

"I just wanted to know what happened."

"Logan she's not like the others. Look how uptight she is." In answer to Logan's glare Finn continued. "You hurt her. You made it sound like you only wanted her for sex. Hey, to me it sounded like your friendship was only for sex."

"You know that's not true."

"I do. But Gilmore doesn't. You have a reputation, and it's killing you. Forget your pride and make things right."

"You make it sound like were dating; were not."

"Would you object to it?"

"I don't like her that way."

"No?" Finn asked, popping two waffles into the toaster.

"No. She's not my type."

"You'd still worry about sleeping with someone if they weren't 'your type'?" When Logan didn't answer, Finn asked, "What _is_ your type?"

"Blonde, curvy, easy. I don't do commitment."

"Why not?"

"Because –" Logan started. Normally he would have ended this conversation right here. He did not wallow. But the image of Rory walking out of his room echoed in his head. "Because –" he continued. "Because then I get hurt."

The waffles popped, and Finn gave Logan one and grabbed a plate for himself.

"Finn." Logan said in all honesty.

"Hm," Finn asked taking a bite of his waffle.

"I've fallen for her."

"I know," said Finn smiling. Then deciding that he'd had enough of the serious situation, he decided to lighten the mood. "Which is why I, my humble, honest, and hung-over friend, am going to help you. Now go get your wallet."

"I'm not paying for another stripper."

"No, you're going to patch things up with reporter girl."

"How?" Finn just took another bite of his waffle in reply.


	11. Saying Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **This and the next few were originally one chapter, but I had 13 double sided pages (which is a lot, considering that I usually post stories that are 5 or 6 pages double sided. Enjoy – you will get it all in the end… you just might have to push (PUN! Bahaha) the 'next chapter' button more than once.

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 11

* * *

**Chapter 11: Saying Sorry**

Rory was fuming. Logan saw her as another easy night cap, and didn't care if she knew it. In all her anger she had accidentally left her phone at Logan's. Knowing that she couldn't go back, she stormed to her room. Ripping the door open, she was confronted with Doyle backed up against the counter by Paris. Fuming, Rory went to her room and slammed the door. Picking up the receiver Rory dialed a number she'd memorized a long time ago.

"Hello? Hello? Um… you'll have to speak a little louder, I can't hear you… Um… Hello? Yep, we'll I'm not here, and my daughter has deserted me and gone off to Yale, call back later, or feed my answering machine. It eats my messages, so if I choose not to call back, that's why. BEEP! Just kidding - ." Answering Machine; is the world against me! Rory thought.

Rory slammed the receiver down. Quickly dialing the inn, Rory waited impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Came a snobby French voice.

"Michel, put my mom on." Rory ordered.

"Sorry, she is busy right now, would you like to book a room, function or speak with our chef possibly?"

"Michel," Rory said warningly. "I know she's standing right beside you. Now give her the phone, or I'll get Sookie to stop buying low fat foods."

"You wouldn't," Michel said.

"Give my mom the phone,"

"I hope you die a painful death."

"Now Michel," Rory heard her mother saying. "Hello? Lorelai speaking, and on behalf of the Dragonfly Inn I would like to apologize for –"

"Mom," Rory said letting her frustration show in her voice.

"What?" Lorelai asked, suddenly aware that something was wrong.

"All he wanted was sex." Rory sobbed onto the line. There was no need to state who 'he' was.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, remembering how they looked earlier that morning.

"Mom –" Rory started to explain when Paris walked in; covering the receiver she demanded impatiently, "What!"

"Look, it's the untamable shrew." Paris said sarcastically. "You're supposed to call your mother. She came by at about nine or so this morning and was looking for you. Apparently you weren't answering your phone. Anyways, she went to look for you at Logan's and asked me to tell you to call her."

Rory stared at Paris as she walked out of her room, closing her door.

"Rory! Hun, what?" A voice broke her thoughts.

"You came to Yale?"

"What?"

"You – you came to look for me. You were here – this morning?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Rory, you weren't answering you phone. I didn't know what to do."

"So you came here, and went to Logan's – that's why you told me to return the shit. What? Do you not trust me or something?"

"Rory you're over reacting –"

"I'm not the one who got pregnant at sixteen." Rory said, not listening to her mothers interruptions.

Lorelai was silent. Given she wasn't the most responsible teenager, but that was a low blow. Even for an angry daughter. She couldn't find the words to defend herself, but didn't need to because Rory didn't seem finished.

"I'm responsible mom, and I call because I have a problem. I called to talk to someone I could trust. But I suppose along with being irresponsible I'm also mistaken." She almost spat. "I'll call to say goodbye before I leave for Germany." With that Rory hung up.

She felt like smashing something. Picking up her pillow she stuffed her face in it and screamed. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when she was done she grabbed a towel and walked for the shower.

* * *

Lorelai stared at the phone in disbelief.

"People are trying to call." Michel said. "If you are done talking, put the phone back down, so I can answer it." When Lorelai didn't move Michel continues. "The little red light is blinking."

Replacing the receiver Lorelai grabbed her purse and keys, and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Michel asked. "What if the phone is for you?"

"You don't give it to me anyways," Lorelai said, feeling tears coming to her eyes. "It doesn't matter anyways. One of the perks of being the boss is that you can be late or leave early and it doesn't matter. I'm out, that's what you tell the people on the phone." Spinning Lorelai dashed a tear from her eye, and stumbled out to her car. Throwing her purse into the passenger seat, she shut the door, and screamed. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when she was done, she wiped the tears from her eyes, put the car in gear and started to drive.

* * *

Finn and Logan pulled to a stop outside of a coffee shop.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Logan asked, mind flooding with memories.

"No, I'm helping you apologize. If it kills you, then at least you'll die trying."

"I don't get it."

"You are going to apologize. Multiple times, no doubt. You are going to apologize until her conscience forces her to speak with you. When she does, then you apologize more, and with enough pleading and enough apologies maybe she'll forgive you."

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Finn."

"Go buy a coffee," Finn stated. "Actually, go buy five coffees."

"Why?"

"Go!" Finn ordered.

Ten minutes later, Logan emerged from the coffee shop with five coffees in hand. Finn pulled something out of a bag and reached for one of the coffees.

"What's that?" Logan asked moving the coffees from Finn's reach.

"A marker," Finn said, as if it were obvious, reaching yet again for the coffees.

"For…" Logan prompted.

"Give me the coffee Logan,"

"Woah," Logan said, catching a whiff of the marker, while surrendering the tray. "What is that?"

"I told you, a marker." Finn stated.

"Not the marker stupid; the smell."

"I'm going to ignore that unimaginative insult," Finn said, starting to draw on the lids of the coffee cups.

"It smells like chocolate," Logan said, after a moment of thought.

"Their smelly markers," Finn said reaching for a second cup. "Each color is a scent. Brown," Finn said, motioning to the marker in his hand, "is chocolate."

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, as Finn reached for a third cup.

"Helping you say sorry," He stated drawing a big 'R' on the lid. Reaching for another, he repeated the action. Finally understanding, Logan surrendered the last cup, before starting the drive back to Yale.

Stopping in front of Rory's dorm building, Finn held the coffee cups while Logan got out. Passing the tray and stray cup over, he said "Leave them at her door mate, but don't let her see ya."

Nodding in understanding, Logan shut the door with his foot, and began the long walk up to Rory's dorm.

* * *

Rory got out of the shower. She felt a little better, but even the scorching heat of the shower couldn't stop the pain she felt at being betrayed; twice.

Hearing a knock at the door, she threw on a bath robe, and went to the front door. Opening it she looked around. There wasn't anyone in sight. Sighing she turned to go back into her room, when a familiar scent met her nose. Looking down, she jumped in surprise seeing five cups of coffee, all lined in a row, the lids each baring a letter. Rory felt something in her heart lighten when she read the message 'SORRY'. Picking up the tray beside them, she packed four in, and lifted the remaining one to her lips.

She almost spat her coffee out in surprise. The lid smelt like chocolate. Letting herself smile, she walked back into her room, coffees in hand.

* * *

Lorelai walked into Luke's, and let herself drop into one of the seats. Luke poured her a coffee, silently, before hurrying off to help another customer. Returning he refilled her empty cup, and leaned against the counter.

"What's wrong?"

"She hates me,"

"Who?" Luke asked needlessly.

"Rory," Lorelai stated, letting her head fall into her hands.

"She doesn't hate you," Luke stated, re-filling her cup again.

"She found out that I came to Yale, and she thinks it's because I think she's not responsible, she thinks I'm not responsible," Lorelai stammered, taking a sip of coffee to steady herself; she continued. "Luke, she said she'd call to say goodbye before Germany. She hates me. My daughter hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Luke repeated, nervously cutting her a piece of pie. He felt like he was reading off a script. How do you deal with this – she was distressed, Rory didn't hate her. But how do you tell her that, without saying 'She doesn't hate you'.

"I've turned into my mother," Lorelai stated poking at her pie with a fork.

"No," Luke corrected. "You're mother would have gone to Yale to snoop. You went because you were worried." Lorelai mumbled something and continued to poke her piece of pie. "You know, you use that to eat the pie," Luke stated.

"I'm not hungry."

"Now there's a first," Luke stated. "You're always hungry."

Lorelai didn't answer. Luke refilled her mug, for the fourth time, and stared at her trying to figure out how to make her feel better.

"You're going to kill me," Lorelai stated, drinking the coffee.

"You're upset. Coffee and pie are usually the solution. When you don't want pie, I figure better not cut you off with the coffee."

Before Lorelai could answer, her phone rang. Grumbling she walked outside.

"Hello?" She asked moodily.

"I'm sorry mom," Rory stated.

"What?" Lorelai asked suddenly perking up.

"I totally over reacted. I was completely out of line talking about you like that, and I don't know. It's just; weird."

"Look, baby, I'm sorry. I just freaked out when you didn't answer your phone."

"Are you at the Inn?"

"Nope, Luke's why?"

"I'm coming over."

"Ohh!" Lorelai squealed, coming back to her usual self. "Did something juicy happen?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"I'll tell Luke to make another pie."

"Love ya!"

"Love you too!"

Glowing, Lorelai walked into Luke's.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Lorelai asked as Luke made to dispose of her uneaten piece of pie. "I was eating that!" As Luke replaced the plate Lorelai added, "You should probably start making another, Rory's coming and she's got a really good story!"

Sighing Luke called into the kitchen for another pie.

Smiling Lorelai started to devour the piece in front of her, and motioned Luke to re-fill her mug.

"You should really be drinking tea." Luke said as he re-filled her mug. Lorelai's phone started ringing again, and Luke pointed to the sign. Taking her pie she grinned and walked outside.

* * *

Logan walked back to this room. He was trying to figure out what to do next. Rory had liked the coffee, and Logan had no doubt that she knew it was from him, but he had really screwed up. And, he admitted to himself, it was going to take more than just a few cups of coffee to make things right.

Walking into the kitchen, Logan saw Rory's cell phone sitting on the counter. Curiously he picked it up. She must have left it in her rush to get out, Logan thought, wincing at the memory. Flipping it open he hit speed dial number one. He didn't know why, maybe he was hoping for a best friend to give him an idea how to make things right. He paled at the voice that answered.

"Speak my darling child. What did you forget to say that couldn't wait through your drive over?"

"Um, Ms. Gilmore?"

"Lorelai. It's Lorelai, Ms. Gilmore makes me think my mother's behind me."

"Right… Lorelai." Logan said, slightly unsettled.

"Now who are you, any how did you get my daughters phone? Caller ID is a beautiful thing." She mumbled, eating a piece of her pie.

"Uh, this is Logan."

"I'm hanging up," Lorelai stated.

"No – wait. Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain. You hurt her, and if I were you I'd go into hiding because she's on her way here, and once the town knows that you hurt their angel, they'll be after you with pitch forks."

"I was hung-over," Logan said, desperate for someone to understand. "She was here when I woke up; I wanted to make sure that I didn't take advantage of her. I asked if she was sure, to be sure. And then she freaked and told me she wasn't easy and that I was pigheaded and egocentric." Lorelai chuckled at this, and took another bite of pie. Logan feeling slightly more confidant continued. "She stormed out, and left her phone. I –" he paused.

"I what?" Lorelai asked suddenly intrigued, she took a seat on the step outside Luke's, pie and all. "You have to finish that sentence."

"I like her Ms. Gil – Lorelai. I like your daughter; as more than a friend should."

"Well you really killed your chances then." Lorelai stated, starting as her pie again. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well, my roommate Finn helped me start apologizing. I brought some coffee –"

"Good start," Lorelai interjected, taking another bite of pie.

"Thanks, and then I spelt 'sorry' on the lids with a chocolate scented marked."

"Genius!" Lorelai shouted, finishing her pie. "Now hold on thirty seconds. I need another piece of pie."

Carrying her phone inside, she passed Luke her plate.

"You aren't allowed cell phones in here," Luke stated.

"Yes, I'm going back out." Logan heard Lorelai say. "But I finished my pie and need another piece. You know," she added as an after thought. "If you gave me two, I wouldn't have to come back in with my phone on for another piece."

Logan heard Luke grunt, and Lorelai squeal; then moments later a door shutting and Lorelai's voice. "So continue."

"Well really that's about it. I don't know where to go from here."

"Well you got two of the main things. Coffee, and chocolate." Lorelai stated through bites of pie. "I would say to stick with that."

"Any ideas?"

"Just to keep spelling it out for her. She's a smart girl, eventually she'll come around to ask you why you keep giving her stuff."

"Okay…"

"You know," Lorelai said, starting on the second piece on her plate. "I like you. You've been brutally honest. Oh crap, hold on a second."

Logan sat patiently, but stiffened when he heard the conversation on the other line.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked

"Eating pie," Lorelai stated needlessly.

"Why aren't you inside. Did Luke kick you out again?"

"Luke has never kicked me out before." Lorelai stated. After a pause Logan heard her continue. "Okay, so he has, but no, I was not kicked out." Then another pause. "No wait, I was. You know, now that I'm sleeping with the diner man, we can steal that 'No Cell Phone' sign without being charged with breaking and entering. Only the entering part, and the stealing part; the breaking part wouldn't even be in the police report! But you know the food there wasn't all that bad..."

"I'll order coffee, you gona be done soon?"

"Yep," Lorelai answered. "Get him to cut me another piece of pie." Logan heard a door close, and then Lorelai's voice. "Okay, well I'm saying bye, because I want coffee, and I've finished my pie."

"You didn't tell Rory it was me," Logan stated.

"Do I have a death wish? NO!"

"Oh, okay… well I guess I'll get going. But Lorelai?"

"Yep," she answered standing up and dusting the dirt off her skirt.

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know," she replied, before hanging up the phone.

Walking into the diner, Lorelai accepted the offered pie and coffee.

"So mimi-me, spill. I was all the gory details."

* * *

**A/N:** There was more, correction, there is more. But I need to type it yet. This very long chapter has been broken up three or so shorter chapters. I'll update ASAP (sailing season soon – more chaotic than school)

**Beta Anyone:** Well after agreeing to beta for someone else, I suddenly realized that maybe I could improve my writing with one myself. So… anyone interest in beta-ing the end of this fic, and the two that will follow?


	12. Do What You Have to Do

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **This is part two of the previously long chapter 11… I've added in some, and edited a little… I'm feeling kinda sick right now, so if there are a larger number of mistakes than typical, it's because I'm stuffy and my head isn't quite clear…

**Blueyed18: **I would love it if you could beta for me… e-mail me, or note me your e-mail, and I'll send you my next chapter when it's done… (You can add me to MSN also if you like… YOU'RE MY HERO! (one of… Ali still holds that place for peeing out the fire during out camping trip… But you're not being compared – don't worry! I just told her she'd be my hero forever… so you have to share the title…)

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 12

**Second A/N:** Did I mention that I'm failing Math… No? Well I am… Yea… a little irrelevant – but I'm in that kind of mood today!

**Third A/N: **The chapter title is not mine – I had writers block, so it belongs to Sarah McLachlan. (Because that's what I was listening to when I started to write the story!)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Do What you Have to Do**

Rory woke up the next morning. She felt a lot better after talking with her mother. She knew that Logan probably didn't mean what he had said, but still, she didn't know if she could forgive him.

Looking out her window she was startled to see that she couldn't see out of the center. There seemed to be a series of squares obstructing her view. Crawling out from under her comforter, she shivered as she walked to her window. Someone, and Rory knew exactly who, had taped five boxes of chocolate to her window. Each box contained a chocolate letter, all together spelling exactly the same thing as the coffee; 'SORRY'. Opening her window she pulled the boxes off, and set them on her desk.

She sat a moment contemplating what to do. On one hand she could chuck them, not letting Logan get to her. But on the other hand, the chocolate looked really good, and rich, and, well, what harm could it do? All she wanted was just one taste… Logan wouldn't even know if she decided to toss them after, just one; little; taste.

Rory gingerly broke off a piece of the chocolate, letting out a shudder of pleasure escape her. She smiled. There was no way she was tossing these, even if Logan's ego caused his head to explode; which, she admitted to herself, she wouldn't mind. The chocolate was Swiss, and upon contact with her tongue, began to melt, letting its creamy flavor slide down both her tongue and throat.

Looking to the boxes she saw that they were all different flavors; Milk Chocolate, White, Hazelnut, Butter Pecan, and Mocha. Leave it to Logan to take everything to the next level. Rory had to stop herself from drooling, as she slipped another piece of the Butter Pecan 'Y' into her mouth.

Walking to class Rory nibbled on bits of chocolate in between sips of her coffee.

"Hey Rory!" A voice called.

"Marty!" Rory said, genuinely happy. She hadn't seen Marty in a while, and missed his company.

"What's up?" Marty asked falling into step beside her.

"Not much," then remembering she added, "Oh, my grandparents tricked me into going to Germany."

"Tricked? Why would you need to be tricked? I would have just said yes!"

"Well, they're going with Logan's family."

"Oh." Marty answered, tone darkening at the mention of Logan's name. "You two aren't… or… are you?"

"Marty!" Rory exclaimed. "What's gotten into you! You of all people know that Logan isn't my type."

The truth was that Marty had no idea what Rory's type was. They'd never really talked about relationships.

"Sorry, I was just checking…" Marty stated as they entered the classroom building.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Rory stated smiling. "Hey," she asked. "Wana rent a movie tonight?"

"Sure," Marty replied, glad that his question hadn't upset her.

"You pick the movie this time, and I'll worry about the food. I still can't believe that last time you thought a medium pizza, and a bag of pretzels would be enough…"

"I had no idea you ate so much," Marty countered walking down the hall with her.

Laughing Rory said goodbye, and went to class smiling.

* * *

Rory was just putting popcorn in the microwave when there was a knock at the door. Smiling she opened it to reveal Marty.

"What did ya bring?" Rory asked letting him in, eagerly trying to see the movies he was holding.

"Well I brought three, so you could choose."

"Goodie! What are they?"

"Sound of Music?"

"Classic, depressing, and not quite what I had in mind for tonight."

"The Holocaust will do that to ya," Marty retorted honestly.

"What else?"

"Grease?"

"Oh, another classic. I like how you think. That's a definite possibility. What's the last one?"

"The Princess Bride."

"Wesley? You brought me Wesley?" Rory asked sarcastic excitement dripping from her words, as she clutched her heart in mock admiration.

"I take it you're a Wesley fan?"

"I personally like Inigo, but my mother would marry Cary Elwes if he ever showed up in Stars Hallow… or at least she'd fight Ms. Patty for him…"

Laughing Marty followed Rory into the living room where he was greeted with three large boxes of pizza, two bowls of chips, numerous bottles of soda, a pile of chocolate bars, a bowl of Smarties, Gummy worms, and an economy size bag of marshmallows.

"Is anyone joining us?" Marty asked utterly surprised at the large amount of food present.

"Paris maybe, but she's on a diet… something about sugar consumption and prematurely deceased rats… Anyways, the chips are for her if she comes… but, she'll only eat the Lays Baked ones, so I'd attack the salt and vinegar ones first if I were you."

"Are you sure you have enough food?" Marty joked.

"I'm just getting the popcorn," Rory called from the kitchen, emptying the bag into yet another bowl.

"Right…" Marty said while putting the movie in.

Grinning, Rory grabbed a Snickers while putting the popcorn bowl onto the table, and started eating.

* * *

"Finn, this is crazy." Logan stated. "Why can't I just give her more food?"

"Because food will get old and boring – thusly ineffective; you need to give it, food that is, to her in moderation. Besides that I think this is a great idea!"

"I feel like an idiot," Logan stated looking at the costume Finn had gotten him.

"But humility will show that you care."

"Finn, I'm wearing a pirate costume." Logan stated bluntly. "I have an eye patch on. Where did you get this anyways?"

"I had to go to a Peter Pan party."

"You're kidding," Logan stated. "What about the others?"

"Would you believe that I just liked collecting costumes?"

Logan shuddered. "Let's get this over with."

Grinning Finn reached for the camera. "By the way Logan, when you were growing up, were you a Batman fan, or a Superman fan… because I know Clark had that awesome Speedo over tights thing happening for him…"

"Finn…" Logan said warningly.

* * *

Laughing Marty put an empty pizza box on the ground.

"Now stop it – I mean it!" Marty exclaimed in mock jest.

"Anybody want a peanut?" Rory said in her best Fezzik voice.

"Inconceivable!" Marty exclaimed stuffing some gummy worms into his mouth. Laughing they both leaned back onto the couch watching the food disappear as the movie progressed.

Some time later, Rory heard a door open.

"Paris!" she said, "We saved you some chips. You're just in time, they're about to visit Miracle Max."

"What is this?" Paris asked accepting the chips and a piece of pizza.

"What!" Rory exclaimed, almost spitting her root beer over everything. "You mean you've never seen The Princess Bride?"

"Nope."

"You haven't even read the book?"

"Nope."

"It was one of the biggest hoaxes in literature history."

"Inconceivable!" Marty exclaimed, hoping to prevent the argument he felt brewing.

"Hun?" Paris asked looking from the screen where an old woman chased an old man around yelling what sounded like 'Humperdink"

"He wrote the book as if he abridged it, and spoke of a second book. Neither was true. He had billions of fans searching everywhere for a book which didn't exist."

"Cool." Paris said looking back to the screen.

"I can't believe you've never read of seen it."

"We'll I'm trying to watch it now, so if you'd close your blabbering mouth, maybe we could remedy one of your two disbeliefs."

"Sorry," Rory mumbled, sinking into the couch with the bag of marshmallows, while Marty let out a soft chuckle.

"Hi Marty," Paris greeted, without taking her eyes from the screen.

"Hi Paris." Marty greeted uneasily. Paris always scared him. Frankly he wasn't sure how Rory lived with her.

"Have fun storming the castle!" Rory said, impersonating Valerie's voice. "Think it will work?" She continued.

"It would take a miracle," Marty recited, before breaking out into a fit of laughter with Rory.

Paris stood up.

"It's impossible to watch a movie with you two!" She declared storming out of the room, as Rory and Marty broke out into another fit of hysterics.

When the movie was over, Marty helped Rory dispose of the empty pizza boxes, and put what little remained of the Smarties into a jar, and roll up the considerably smaller bag of marshmallows.

"See you later," Marty said, collecting his movie.

"Bye Marty," Rory called closing the door behind him.

* * *

Rory woke up to her alarm. Hitting it she grudgingly crawled out of bed and turned on the shower.

Emerging a few minutes later, she threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. She grabbed her wallet and English text, before walking to the front door.

Her eyes fell onto a white envelope with the word _Ace_ scribbled on top. It looked like it had been pushed under the door. Pausing a moment, she picked it up. Slowly opening it, she pulled out a pile of photo and instantly broke out into laughter.

The first one featured Logan lying on the floor in a pirate costume, he had his knees bent and his arms above his head. He was smiling at the camera, but his eyes showed how difficult and painful it must have been to hold the position. The second featured Logan in a pair of overalls and a yellow hard hat. He was holding what looked like and electric drill, and had his back arched backwards with the electric drill touching his feet. With the help of the drill he had managed to for a circle with his body. The third picture Rory almost choked at seeing, because Logan was a deep shade of red, and wearing a short skirt, and belly top. In his hands were two pompoms, and he had his legs stretched out and his arms with the pompoms forming a circle to his left. The next featured Logan in the same position, but instead wearing a superman costume. The last picture depicted Logan wearing what could only be described as a Sumo-Wrestling costume. It was skin toned, very large, and had Logan wearing a Speedo, over this inflated costume. Logan had a black hat strapped to his head, with a bun on top. Rory couldn't stop laughing. His body was straight, and his arms were both in the air creating a "V" shape above his head.

Suddenly understanding Rory doubled over in laughter. Logan had spelt out the word 'SORRY' once again, but this time with his body; in costume!

Remembering that she had class, Rory ran to the coffee stand, knowing that she would be late, but not caring at the moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Bonus points go to the die hard reviewers, who try to mimic those body positions… Next chapter to come soon! PROMISE! (Blueyed18 I'd love for you to Beta – let me know what works best for you) 


	13. Desperation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **This is the second last part, of chapter 11… (But chapter 13 as you know it) The last part will come soon.

_Thanks so much to Blueeyed18 who went through the grueling task of beta-ing this… _

**Summary**: ROGAN. Everyone can see they're perfect for each other. Well everyone except for the two of them. So it's time we gave them a little push. What happens when the family starts to play matchmaker? Chapter 13

* * *

**Chapter 13: Desperation**

Logan sat in English class. He had been avoiding Rory since he started with the apologies. He remembered his utter humility as Finn gave him the option between Superman and Wonder Woman. Suppressing another shudder at the thought of Finn wearing those costumes, he waited.

He had bought a coffee for her and set it in front of her usual seat. When class started, and she wasn't there, he got worried. But when she walked in five minutes later, he smiled. She slipped silently into her seat beside him, and opened her text. As Logan pushed the coffee towards her, she met his eye. She then took the coffee, giving him her empty cup.

When class was finished she moved to leave, but Logan stopped her.

"Ace," Logan said, "You left this at my place."

Looking down, Rory suddenly realized why she was mad at him. She had walked into class planning to tell him that he was forgiven but he was acting so cool about it, that she felt like ripping his eyes out.

"Thank you," she said curtly, before walking off.

Logan shook his head. "I should have gotten Finn to return it," he muttered. "Now I need to keep coming up with these ridiculous apologies."

* * *

The next morning Rory was eating breakfast at the cafeteria with Paris and Marty. Breakfast was horrible as usual. And like always, Rory walked back to her room just as hungry as when she left.

As she approached her room, she saw a man with a package knocking on her dorm room door. She looked from Paris to Marty who both shrugged.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I have a delivery for Rory Gilmore," he said. "Do you know if she's at a class or if I'm at the wrong room?"

"I'm Rory."

"Great. Could you sign here please?"

After signing her name, he passed Rory a box. "Enjoy."

"What it is?" Rory asked as she lead the others into her dorm.

"Open it," Paris encouraged.

Opening the box Rory found a note.

_Ace,_

_I'm really sorry_

_Let me make amends._

_Logan_

_P.S. These are for your collection_

Rory put the note on the table and pulled out five books.

"Who are they from?" Marty asked.

"Logan…" Rory muttered looking over the titles.

"Why?" Asked Paris clearly confused.

"He's apologizing," Rory said. Then in response to their questioning looks, she continued, "He was an asshole. So he's been trying to get me to forgive him."

"Books are good," Paris said. "Why do they have stickies on them?"

"Because the wording matters. See?" Rory asked holding up a book. "Oleander, White," she read. "For White Oleander… He's been spelling out the word 'sorry' all week now."

"Oh," Paris replied. "Song Reader, The," Paris said removing a book from the box. "Oleander White," she said motioning to the book that Rory was holding. "Red Tent, The and Rule of Four, The." Paris said removing two more books. "This is stupid you already own the Red Tent…"

"It's the concept Paris. He knows I already own it, but it's all in the spelling. He's been doing it all week."

"What's Y?" Paris asked.

"Uh… Yellow Ribbon, She Wore A."

"Must have been a tough letter," Paris concluded.

"What was he an ass about?" Marty asked, ignoring Paris.

"Oh, it doesn't matter really." Rory stated, not wanting to cause trouble. "I have class now… See you guys later?"

"Yea, later," Marty replied distractedly.

* * *

Lorelai was taking a coffee break in the inn's kitchen when she heard Sookie's frantic shuffling.

"Sookie?" she asked, wandering towards the sound.

"Argh! Mushrooms." She mumbled to herself.

"Mushrooms what?" Lorelai asked finding Sookie looking in the fridge.

"Mushrooms, I can't find any lemons anywhere. It's like there was a war, and they took all the lemons to ration the soldiers. Not the oranges, no I have lots of oranges, and limes. I have those too. Oranges, limes, grapefruit, but no lemons – nope… not a single lemon. I have an avocado –"

"Sookie," Lorelai said warningly. "Breathe."

"Yes… Breathe… I need to breathe – no Lorelai, I need lemons. I can't make lemon sherbet without lemons. It – just – no! I –" Sookie started to hyperventilate.

"Sookie." Lorelai said comfortingly, passing her a paper bag. "Why don't you make orange sherbet? We have lots of oranges, and if anyone complains we can throw invisible lemons at them!"

"Complain – they would com –"

"They will love it Sookie!" Lorelai interrupted.

"Orange… Okay, I can do that… Lorelai," Sookie said, with a desperate and terrified look on her face. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"You're right. I can do orange, who needs lemons?" Sookie asked shaking her fist for emphasis.

"You really want lemons, don't you?"

"Yea," Sookie said lowering her hand.

"I'll go pick some up."

"Really? Aw thank you!"

"Anything else?"

"Uh," Sookie said looking around. "Could you get some limes too?"

"But you have limes."

"Yes, but I'm thinking maybe a lemon-lime, and for that I need more limes."

"Lemons, and more limes. Got it!"

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen. Collecting her purse she checked that her car keys and wallet were there before heading for the door.

"Lorelai," an annoying French voice said.

"Yea," Lorelai said spinning on the spot.

"Where are you going?"

"Mountain climbing. Why do you ask?"

"Well what happens when the phone rings?"

"Then you answer it."

"Yes I know that," he said annoyed. "But what happens when the person asks for the manager?"

"Well you tell them that I'm unavailable."

"And if they are persistent?"

"Well then it's a good thing I'm gone because I don't like dealing with persistent people."

"What if they call, and don't want to talk with me, Sookie, or the doorman?"

"Michel, do you like your job?"

"Well now that you ask, I would like a few more holidays. And if the pay was higher, I would not complain."

"Good, good. Okay Michel. You're the only person I have to answer phones. But if you keep on like this – I'll do it myself."

"But if you are not here –"

"Michel," Lorelai interrupted. "If you let me leave now – I'll be back sooner."

"Yes but –"Michel was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello, Dragonfly Inn, I am Michel. Can I help you?" He asked glaring at Lorelai. "The manager? Yes, she is here. One moment please." Lorelai walked out the door waving goodbye over her shoulder. Grumbling Michel continued. "But she is currently unavailable. Can I put you through to our chef? No? Just the manager? Well she is not here. No. Well yes… Nine to four," Michel said annoyance entering his voice. "Yes, goodbye." Michel put the phone down grumpily glancing at the now empty doorway.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Lorelai shouted, popping her head back in. Before Michel could answer, she had already disappeared a second time and began walking across the parking lot to her car.

It was cold that morning, and Lorelai considered going to Luke's for a cup of coffee and a slice of pie.

"Hey mom!" Rory called interrupting her thoughts.

"Rory? Hey!" Lorelai replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I need advice."

"Are you skipping class?"

"Yes, now do you want to know why, or should I go share my secrets with Michel?"

"I'm heading into town anyways," Lorelai smiled. "Let's go to Luke's."

"No time, I have class this afternoon."

"Okay then, come on. I'm buying lemons, you can come with me."

"Lemons?"

"Sookie," Lorelai stated, knowing it to be enough of an explanation.

"Wanna take your car?"

"Sure," Lorelai said pulling her keys out of her purse.

* * *

"So, I don't know what to do." Rory concluded walking to the produce section. "I mean the pictures –"

"Did you bring them?" Lorelai asked walking towards the lemon section of Doose's.

"I think so…" Rory said rummaging through her bag. "Here," she said surrendering the photos.

Lorelai broke out into hysterical laughter at the first photo.

"P-pirate" Was all she managed to get out.

"Yes, the two 'R's are better." Rory said, starting to smile herself.

Flipping to them, she dropped the photos on the floor and clutched her stomach in doubled over laughter.

"They aren't that bad…" Rory said, her smile broadening all the same.

"Is – is that a – a skirt? And – Rory! Those are pompoms!" Lorelai said through laughter.

"Yes," Rory stated, starting to laugh herself.

"Come on," Lorelai said after a while. "Let's go get some lemons."

Rory collected the photos as her mother broke out into another fit of giggles.

"Do you know how to pick lemons?" Lorelai asked, after regaining composure.

"Pull them off the tree?" Rory asked in return.

"Which ones are ripe?"

"Maybe you want the yellowiest ones…" Rory said picking one up.

"Good idea!" Lorelai stated reaching for a yellow one.

"Or maybe, they're like bananas, and you don't want the ripe one, because they go all mushy and brown faster." Lorelai retracted her hand at Rory's words.

"But I need them for today…"

"So if ripe, yellow, yellow, or… brown?" Rory asked picking up an old lemon.

"How should I know? Where's Jackson when you need him!" Lorelai asked. Then raising her voice she continued. "Can't anyone get a little help around here?" Winking at Rory she continued. "Two very confused lemon shoppers looking for a produce advisor." Raising her voice even louder she kept going. "Exact longitude and latitude coordinates yet to be determined, but location stands at being in front of the lemon stand, and far, far away from any help!"

"Hi, um, can I help you?" Came a voice.

"Thank god," Rory said spinning to face the newly arrived help. "Can't you please shut her – Dean." Rory stated seeing his face.

"Rory. Uh, what are you doing here?" He asked clearly both confused and uncomfortable.

"Buying lemons," Rory stated the obvious, trying to evade the real reason for being in Stars Hallow. When in doubt be sarcastically obvious.

"Right…" Dean said. Then remembering why he was there, he asked, "well, can I help you?"

"Yes. I need to know which lemons to pick." Lorelai asked taking charge of the situation.

"Uh, they yellow ones?" Dean asked, clearly without a clue.

"Told you so!" Rory stated, sticking out her tongue.

"Okay, okay… and about how many yellow lemons would you need to make a yellow lemon sherbet?"

"Uh… I don't know."

"Maybe we could radio out." Lorelai said turning to Rory. "Do you know anything about limes?" she asked Dean.

"Uh, not really." Dean said shifting under the attention.

"How long have you been working in produce?" Lorelai asked, clearly annoyed at the lack of assistance.

"Two weeks."

"Where were you before that?"

"Baked goods."

"Well who was the produce guy before you? You know, your produce guru?" Lorelai asked looking around. "Does he know how many yellow lemons I need for a yellow lemon sherbet?"

"Um… why don't I go get Taylor?"

"That's okay," Lorelai said smiling. "I'll just take ten."

"Um… okay. Uh, I can check you out over here if you like." Dean said, avoiding Rory's gaze.

"Dirty!" Lorelai shouted, carrying her bag of lemons towards the cash.

Dean ignored the comment, concentrating on ringing in the lemons.

"Oh, buggers." Lorelai said. "I forgot the limes."

"Hurry," Rory said as her mom walked back towards the fruit. "I have class!"

"Which ones do I want?" Lorelai asked still walking.

"The green ones!" Rory yelled, before falling into an awkward silence.

"So," Dean said through the silence. "I thought you only came back to Stars Hallow on weekends?"

"I wanted to talk with my mom, that's all." Rory said, setting her things on the counter.

"Oh," Dean said.

"How's Lindsay?" Rory asked quickly. She knew her and Dean had started seeing each other again after the divorce.

"Oh, well, she's good."

"That's good."

"Yea, um… she's pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations… Assuming, you want them…" She hurried off.

"Yea, I guess. When I found out, I proposed again."

"That's great!" Rory said, genuinely happy. She never felt free of the guilt of breaking up their marriage. The two of them getting back together would help her forget it had ever happened.

"Hm," Dean said.

"What?"

"It's just, she said no."

"Oh," Rory said. "She doesn't want the baby to have a father?"

"I'm –"

"Back!" Lorelai shouted in interruption. "With limes!" She said eagerly, holding up a bag full of them.

Rory and Dean were silent as Lorelai paid. Muttering a quiet 'goodbye' Rory grabbed her purse off the counter and walked out with her mother.

"Lindsay's pregnant." Rory stated as they walked for the car.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, surprised that Miss. Patty hadn't gotten the news yet. "I heard they were back together but…"

"He proposed again."

"Wow."

"And she said no."

"She said no?"

"Yep."

"Wow." Lorelai repeated.

Reaching for her door handle Rory heard her name. Turning around she saw Dean running towards her and Lorelai.

"You left these inside." Dean said, passing her the photos of Logan. Lorelai broke out into laughter. Rory, blushing slipped the photos into her bag.

"Well, bye." Dean said, though he didn't move.

"Bye," Rory repeated, moving to get into the car.

"Wait –" Dean stopped her. "Do you want to do something this weekend?"

"Dean, Lindsay's pregnant." Rory stated.

"I proposed. I did the right thing. She said no. There's no commitment there. Rory," He continued, voice getting low, and desperate. "I miss you."

"Dean, I'm going to Germany." Rory said, silently thanking her grandparents for giving her a valid excuse. Without it, she didn't know if she could say no.

"Germany? Well, when you get back –"

"Dean, we can't be together." Rory interrupted. "We tried. We tried three times, it just didn't work."

"You're going with him aren't you?" Dean asked completely ignoring her.

"Who?"

"Him," he motioned to the photos.

"It's none of your business Dean."

"I don't want you to go with him."

"You're crazy," Rory said, trying to get into the car.

"I don't want –"

"Dean!" Rory interrupted angrily. "Stop it. We aren't together. You aren't allowed to tell me who to spend my time with."

"I don't want you to go with him," Dean repeated.

Rory was suddenly flooded with memories of Dean being possessive; always telling her who she could and couldn't be with. Jess, 'I don't like him'. Tristan, 'tell him to stay away from you'. Rory suddenly realized how completely controlling Dean really was. How he had been their whole relationship – since day one.

She wasn't angry, as she thought she should be. She felt pity for him, knowing that he would never share. Their whole relationship was built on his idea of possession. Now he had nothing – and yet, still couldn't share.

Ironically, she realized, it was his possessive attitude which inevitably pushed her away. She realized it then that she had never really loved him. She loved being in a relationship; but never loved Dean.

"Goodbye Dean." She said, getting into the car, and shutting the door.

Lorelai started the drive back to the inn not saying anything, but knowing that by the look in her daughter's eyes, that there was no longer anything between her and Dean.


	14. Trail to Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **The last part of the previously very long Chapter 11. I know, many would have preferred a nice long chapter, but now you have four reasonable sized ones.

_Thanks again to Blueyed18 my awesome beta, who once again put up with my writing, and helped me come out with something half good. _

**Summary**: ROGAN – He had to fix things. He had to fix things soon; He had fallen. Fallen hard, and landed in something which he would either regret forever, or praise for eternity Chapter 14

**Meraculas: **You were wondering what Dean was going to say… well I hadn't really formulated the words, and I'm not sure that Dean had either. He was desperate, and he was trying to convince Rory. But in all truth, he had run out of words a long time ago, he was just clutching at these miniscule straws with hope that he could reach her. Oh, and Dean is definitely the father. He may be untrustworthy, but Lindsay is honorable, and wouldn't sleep with anyone else.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Trail to Forgiveness**

"I didn't know you could cook." Logan said to Finn, who walked over with numerous empty trays.

"That's the image I like to keep. I really love to cook, though if you spread the word, I'll deny it to the grave."

"But women love men who can cook, even I know that."

"Exactly! When they know you can cook, they expect you to get up and make them breakfast in the morning. If they think you're a failure, they leave quietly and shut the door on the way out."

"You're horrible."

"No, I'm tactical." Finn corrected.

"Either way, I don't feel like giving Rory a cake when I know we can't cook."

"I can cook I tell you! Now what kind of cake are you looking at?"

"Chocolate?" Logan asked. He was never very good at thinking on the spot.

"Logan, come on, you at least want points for the originality."

"Coffee cake?" Logan asked uneasily.

"Despite the name, there actually isn't any coffee in coffee cake."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, I'm out of ideas."

"I'm not giving this one away."

"You mean you already know what we're making?"

"Yep."

"Well then, tell me!"

"No, you need to come up with some portion of this apology."

"How about a hint?"

"Okay… think about you're parents Christmas dinner party last year."

"Okay, my mom served lobster with garlic shrimp. Mr. Groveland discovered that he was allergic to shell fish, and they rushed him to the hospital. The maid brought the dessert and we all ate it in the lobby…"

"And the dessert was…" Finn prompted.

"Tiramisu," Logan replied instantly. Then he snapped his fingers. "Tiramisu!"

"Einstein! Welcome to our ranks!"

"I can't cook, but I know that even skilled chefs have trouble making that."

"How wrong you are." Finn said while turning and pulling out a list of ingredients. "Now go get those Lady Finger cookies from your room."

"But those were a present from my aunt!"

"Well when Rory forgives you, be sure to pay her a visit!"

All the while grumbling, Logan obeyed as Finn started to boil some water.

"Okay," Logan said emerging from his room, and handing Finn a pack of delicate Lady Fingers. "Now what?"

* * *

The drive back to Yale had been long. Rory arrived back on campus just as the next class started, and decided just to skip it. She wasn't in the mood to run in late and interrupt everything, and she could get the notes off someone else anyways. Walking to her room, she fell onto her bed and immediately fell asleep. It was only the next morning when she woke up to a knock at her door, when she finally rolled out of bed.

Slipping her feet into her Hello Kitty slippers, she walked to the front door. Glancing at the clock she noticed that her alarm would go off any minute. Muttering, she opened the front door. Not seeing anyone she grumbled again. Logan and his little drop offs were getting tiresome. Knowing that he was watching her she was tempted not to take the white box which was set at her front door. But then reading the note she decide that leaving it would be breaking one of the Gilmore Rules; If free food is offered, you take all you can get.

_Ace,  
__I was trying to figure out your favorite kind of cake.  
__At first I thought 'Chocolate,' but that was unoriginal and thusly very un-Logan-like.  
_So_ I thought, 'I know, Coffee Cake!' but you'll never guess!  
__Coffee Cake doesn't even have coffee in it. In fact it's only meant to be eaten with coffee,  
__hence the name (don't worry – I'm looking into it). So here I present you with a Tiramisu,  
__which was made by yours truly – and Finn, who despite all denial really can cook.  
_– _Logan_

Under it, Rory noted was a packing list for Germany. Picking up the cake she retreated into her room, shutting the door with her foot. Hearing her alarm, Rory set down the cake, and turned it off.

Rory showered and changed before letting herself open the box. Inside was a Tiramisu; as promised. The top was sprinkled with coco, and the word 'Sorry' was written across the top in…'Oh god', Rory thought, popping one into her mouth, Chocolate covered coffee beans! Forcing herself to take a picture of it with her cell phone she sent it to her mother, before giving way to the inducement and digging in.

* * *

'What's she thinking?' Logan wondered, as he watched her open the door. It took her a moment before she recognized there was a package. As she began to move inside terror gripped Logan. She wasn't going to take it. What did that mean? Did she hate him? No – there, she stopped. Logan watched as she read the note; then as she took the box and wordlessly closed the door.

She didn't open it. He had waited, just to see her expression. He was trying, God, he was trying so hard, and yet she still held out. He didn't understand her. She wasn't angry when he was drunk and making fruit smiley faces, or when he grabs her while practically naked, but when he's hung over and wants to make sure things are right, she attacks him.

He has to fix things. He has to fix things soon, because the past week without their usually banter was empty. Logan missed running into her and striking up a conversation. He missed her quick remarks. He missed watching her bite her lip when she was nervous, and how her cheeks would pinken when he used her real name.

He had fallen. Fallen hard, and landed in something which he would either regret forever, or praise for eternity. But he was lost. He didn't know where to go. All he needed was a little push in the right direction, and he knew just who could give him that push.

Pulling out his cell phone, he looked up a number which he had transferred there the other day. Dialing it, he felt nervous. If Rory ever found out about this, she would kill him.

"Lo," answered the voice.

"Lorelai, it's –"

"Cake boy!" She interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"Were those chocolate covered coffee beans or just regular?"

"Chocolate covered…" He answered uneasily.

"Genius!" She cried. "You know when I said 'spell it out' I didn't mean literally, but you seem to be dong fine."

"That's the thing. See, I've run out of ideas… but I need her to forgive me, and fast… and I don't know what else to do. Going to Germany will be awkward enough without her hating me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"She doesn't?" Logan asked stupidly.

"No, in fact she considered forgiving you after the chocolate sorry, but when you gave her back the cell phone – bad move – serious back track."

"Well what can I do now?"

"How well do you know her?"

"Fairly well. After Friday night dinner, I know her a lot better than I did. I mean not that –" Logan tried to correct himself.

"No, I understand. It was the rules right?"

"Yea," Logan said sighing.

"Figured. So show her how well you know her. It might convince her how much you care."

"Okay," said Logan, suddenly getting an idea.

* * *

Thursday morning, Rory woke to an ear piercing sound. Logan's voice was coming from her living room.

"What the –" Rory walked into her living room and stopped dead. There was food everywhere. Looking around Rory momentarily forgot how she was woken up, but seconds later she was reminded as a tape rewound itself and started to play again.

"S is for Strawberries but chocolate covered  
O is for Oreos, dipped in peanut butter

R is for Rocky Road Ice Cream,

and R, there is a second one, is for um… Runts, the candy,

and Y, though it doesn't fit the song is for, uh Yoohoo!"

Logan's off tune voice sang. Then it was joined with two others, which Rory recognized as Finn and Colin's as she let herself smile.

"Sorry, is what I-Logan wants to say to you,

Sorry for not explaining him-myself to you

I-Logan, never meant to hurt – you

I-Logan, wanted to be sure I-he never hurt you,

So…"

The voices sang off tune, as they tried to squish extra syllables in – they barely succeeded.

"S is for some supper suckers – wow three s's

O is for orange chocolat-eeeeee!

R is for Rice Crispies with Marshmallows, lots and lots of marshmallows."

"Plus Milk." Came Finn's voice.

"R the second one is for Rocky, of Rocky,"

"Horror" Colin's voice echoed.

"And Y is for yellow gummy bears because Y, is a tough – well letter."

"Sorry is what I-Logan wants to say, to you.

Sorry for not explaining him-myself, to – you!

I-Logan never meant to hurt you.

I-Logan wanted to make sure that I-he never hurt you

So – here,"

Logan was singing alone now.

"is an apology, for, you

I don't know –

What else I can do, for you.

Please, accept this,

Feeble attempt at an apology

I, like we said

Am truly, truly, truly sorry

Can you please,

Forgive me?"

Rory smiled. Pressing 'stop', before the tape could rewind and start playing again, she looked around. All the food Logan had mentioned was sitting in front of her.

Rory felt a tear slide down her eye. 'I was wrong. It wasn't about sex. There was a real friendship; I ruined it, and now he's trying to salvage it.' Dashing the tear from her eye she grabbed a spoon from the kitchen, and started to eat the Rice Crispies with marshmallows.

She was sure of one thing; she had forgiven Logan Huntzberger.


	15. Judgment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **This was originally intended as Chapter 12… but because I split up chapter 11 – here is chapter "15".

_A big thanks goes out to Blueyed18 who once again edited this chapter for me. _

**Summary**: ROGAN. "I don't get it though Finn, he always says something cocky. What happened, Logan's never like this with girls." - "He's fallen for her." Finn said grinning. "And as his friends, it's our duty to abuse that knowledge and milk it for all it's worth." Chapter 14

* * *

**Chapter 15: Judgment**

Logan was restless. Never had he worked so long and hard on an apology. Normally he just let the girls go without a second thought, but Rory – he couldn't let her go. After the phone call with her mother, Logan had raked his memory. He tried to think of all the unique things about Rory. After running out of paper, he decided to only use the food, and Gilmore Rule related things. That cut his list in half. Then resorting to his original idea of spelling out 'SORRY', he pulled out the things that started with those letters.

After buying everything and having Finn serenade him with the song 'Love', Logan got the idea to add the tape. It took an offer of complete disclosure to get them to agree to help him, along with bragging rights, and not to mention the promise of a keg on him. Of course it was only later that he learned they would have helped him for nothing, at it was 'torture' watching him lose someone they both worked so hard getting him together with.

Logan had called Paris and explained the situation. Strangely she seemed all too willing to help; she said she would let him in an hour before Rory's alarm went off. She called his cell and helped him, Finn, and Colin to silently decorate the living room. She did however tell Logan that upon the forgiveness, that he was supposed to either come himself or hire someone to clean up the mess. Upon hearing the tape, she also demanded coverage for any therapy that it would later cause her to attend.

He hadn't heard from her yet. Of course he knew that she has classes all morning; but they were leaving in two days, and he had no idea if he needed to keep apologizing. He decided to call Paris. She didn't have class until the afternoon, which she made very clear while setting up the food at 6 am.

"What do you want Huntzberger?" Paris answered.

"I want to know how she received it. How did you know it was me?"

"Call it display you moron; and I didn't watch her. I went right back to bed. I don't want the blame of letting you in."

"But… did she like it?"

"Logan – how the hell should I know? However, when I came out for breakfast there were no more rice crispies or marshmallows. One box of Oreos was gone, half the chocolate strawberries, and there was a third of the tub of Rocky Road in the freezer. Oh," she added as an after thought. "And here were two empty Yoohoo! bottles in the trash. She's going to be diabetic now, congratulations."

"Thanks Paris," Logan said glowing. "I owe you one."

"My therapy bill comes in on Friday."

"Are you trying to convince me that you weren't already in therapy?"

"No, but you agreed to pay."

"For what I caused! But clearly if you were already in therapy…"

"Huntzberger…"

"I'll play for the next three weeks, but beyond that you're on your own."

"Cheat."

"Lockdown."

"She cried."

"What?" Logan asked worried.

"She smiled through the whole song and then cried as she started eating the rice crispies."

"Thanks Paris," Logan said genuinely thankful.

"Don't mess this up Huntzberger."

"Believe me Paris, that's the last thing I want to do."

* * *

After Rory finished her fourth class in a row, she wouldn't put it off. Logan had spent a week saying sorry, it was her turn. Walking to the coffee stand she ordered a large coffee, before walking to Logan's room. 

She walked slowly… well, she considered. 'I'm going, but no one says I have to go quickly….' She laughed to herself. Why on earth was she procrastinating? She hadn't spoken with Logan in the longest time. She missed him.

Picking up her pace, Rory drained her coffee, and dropped the empty cup into a near by waste bin.

Rory knocked on Logan's door. Colin opened it, and grinning he let her in.

"I'll get him."

"Thanks Colin," Then she added. "By the way, you're a very good Tenor…no Finn, but much better than Logan."

"I got bragging rights for doing that!" Colin said grinning. "I'll never let him forget it."

"Good," Rory said laughing, while taking a seat in the living room.

Colin walked to Logan's room, and opened the door. He stuck his head in, and used his body to obstruct Rory's view. What it did fail to obstruct was their conversation.

"What are you doing?" Colin asked.

"Pacing."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Because, she's done class and she's coming."

"So you're pacing?"

"Yep."

"Why? Again please."

"Because she's coming. I have no idea what to say and Colin I won't fuck this up again."

"Okay man, Stop! You're making me dizzy."

"I can't stop. Packing is something that once you start it keeps going until there is an interruption."

"Oh, okay. We'll I'll just tell Rory she'll have to come back, because you're waiting for… an interruption?"

"She's here!" Logan asked ripping his door open and pushing past Colin.

"Was I a good enough interruption?" she asked.

Logan couldn't think of a diplomatic answer. Everyone of which came to mind would put him back where he was before. Instead he just smiled and asked, "Want to get some coffee?"

"Hey, you know the rules." Rory said smiling "When offered coffee, I must accept."

"Well then Mocha, lets go get some."

Laughing at his reference to their last real conversation, Rory let him lead her to his car.

Colin watched from the window. Mumbling he turned to Finn, who had come out of his room to watch them leave.

"Pay up," Finn stated. "he didn't say something wrong."

"I was sure he would when she asked about the interruption."

"Pay up," Finn repeated holding out his hand.

Grumbling, Colin passed over a twenty.

"Thank you," Finn said smiling.

"I don't get it though Finn, he always says something cocky. What happened, Logan's never like this with girls."

"He's fallen for her." Finn said grinning. "And as his friends, it's our duty to abuse that knowledge and milk it for all it's worth."

Laughing, the two watched as Rory and Logan drove off.

* * *

Rory and Logan walked into the coffee shop, putting their coats down to reserve a table before they walked over to the cash register. 

"Two large Lattés please." Logan said, pulling out his wallet, but Rory had already produced a ten and was paying for the coffees.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, walking to the other side of the counter to pick up the coffees.

"Buying forgiveness. Like you said, you can't actually buy forgiveness without paying. And anyways," she added. "I'm just buying the first round, as a gentleman you're going to offer to pay for the next four."

Laughing Logan asked, "Why are you buying my forgiveness? I thought I was the one apologizing."

"You were," Rory said picking up one of the lattés. "But, I have to apologize myself. I did over react. You were just being a good friend and I completely blew things out of proportion. I'm really sorry Logan. This whole misunderstanding was my fault, and then, my stubbornness kicked in… Look, I'm just sorry."

"Does being stubborn require judgment in the Gilmore book of unwritten rules?"

"Yes…" Rory said, suddenly worried.

"Well then give me a moment of silence to ponder your punishment."

"What! Punishment!"

Logan held up his hand for silence.

Rory sipped her coffee quietly. She kept looking at Logan, who actually appeared to be thinking about this.

"Okay," Logan broke the silence. "I have decided your punishment."

"You know," Rory said, getting very worried. "You kind of have to be a Gilmore to apply…"

"Don't break more rules. Judgment and punishment, that's the rule, now don't interrupt."

Grumbling, Rory finished her coffee.

"I here by punish you," Logan commanded. "For your stubbornness, to come to Germany and have a good time.

"You can't force people to have a good time."

"You're right, but I can force you to hang out with us.

"You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink." Rory said stubbornly.

"More stubbornness? Do I need to issue more judgment?"

"No, thank you." Rory said, drinking his Latté.

"Good, now I suppose it's my duty as a gentleman to offer you more coffee."

Grinning, Rory watched him go get two more coffees. Maybe Germany wasn't going to be too bad.

* * *

**A/N: **Another short one… sorry… but these chapters choose where they want to end – honest! 


	16. The Flight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **This is where I was planning on starting the second fic – but because I'm putting them together, here it is – chapter 16.

_A thank you goes out to my beta Blueyed18 who once again took the time to read this and fix it – so you wouldn't have to :). _

**Summary**: "Obviously you have never met Luke. Otherwise you would know that particular grunts mean 'don't bother me', and you would also know that a Gilmore would never willingly give up pretzels." Rory said, eating what remained. "Or grunt." She added as an afterthought. Chapter 16

**Bookworms:** This chapter is for you  They are _finally_ going to Germany. (I had to keep you in suspense! Else wise you would hate me for making it "move to fast" hehe – being evil is fun!)

**Thank you to all my other reviewers as well. I'm about half-way done the story now… But I might make it longer than that… but we'll see when I get there. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: The Flight**

"Do you have everything?" Lorelai asked, walking with Rory to the check in.

"Run through the list."

"Coffee, Passport, Visa?"

"Check, Check, Check."

"Clothes suitcase?"

"Check."

"Shoe suitcase."

"Check."

"Skis, boots, and poles?"

"Check, check, check."

"Snowsuit?"

"Check."

"Pink bunny ear hat?"

"Check."

"Hug?"

"Aw, mum!" Rory said leaning in for the hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know! Now I have Friday nights free and no one to share them with!" she said while watching Rory's bags be put onto the convare belt.

"Maybe I can leave Grandma and Grandpa in Germany?"

"Do try… but make sure we're in the will first. Wouldn't want all of your sucking up to go to waste, now would we?"

"Love you mom."

"Love you too, hunny."

Turning, Rory walked towards Logan and the Huntzbergers. With one last regretful look towards her mother, Rory walked around the corner to the security check in.

"All ready, Ace?" Logan asked, putting his watch into the offered bin.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, because I checked with the Airline and they're playing Willy Wonka and Finding Nemo."

"Willy Wonka!" Rory shouted putting her boots through the security check. 'Where's Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory asked, suddenly aware of their absence.

"Oh," Shira replied. "There weren't any remaining First Class seats, so they're flying in tomorrow."

"Oh," Rory stated walking through the security machine.

After collecting her personal effects, she waited as the others passed through.

"We have thirty minutes before we board." Mitchum said. "Why don't you two go check out the duty free shop, while we speak with the flight staff."

Shrugging, Rory followed Logan to the store. Logan walked straight to the hard liquor section.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Stalking up," Logan said, pulling bottles off shelves.

"You mean to tell me that they don't sell Bacardi in Germany?"

"Oh, they do…but we're having a party the first night, and won't have time to go shopping."

"Where are you going to put all that?" Rory asked as he paid.

Logan opened his carry on, and pulled out a second bag. "Here," he said. "Now let's go buy food to put on top."

"I can agree to food." Rory said grinning.

After filling the second carry on with gummies, pop tarts, pop and magazines, Rory and Logan returned to their gate.

The Huntzbergers were waving them over, first class had just started boarding.

Rory, taking a deep, breath held out her ticket and passport. She was going to Germany; her mother was staying home; two weeks with Logan and European coffee. Smiling, Rory walked down the hall towards the awaiting plane.

* * *

Rory looked out the window as the plane staff ran through the emergency procedures.

"Ace," Logan joked from his seat beside her. "Do you know what to do if we crash?"

"Scream like everyone else?"

"That and do up your seat belt…"

"I figure that if the situation arises, I just do what everyone else is doing."

"Well I assure you, that I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" Rory asked. "You mean you listened in addition to staring at the woman's chest?"

"Ace, that hurts."

"Not as much as the crash will when you don't know how to save yourself."

"Touché; but again you're clueless as to the safety procedures."

"Ah, but I figure that with all the caffeine I've had that I'll float."

"Does coffee float?"

"No but it has a neutral buoyancy."

"Fair enough," Logan said as the place started down the runway.

* * *

"Tea or coffee?" the flight attendant asked.

"Coffee please," Rory said looking back to Finding Nemo. "Thank you," she said as the woman placed a cup onto her tray.

"And for you?"

"Coffee please."

"Here you are."

"Thank you," Logan said as he exchanged his full mug for Rory's now empty one.

"Thanks," Rory mumbled still watching the movie.

Logan pulled off one of her ear phones and held it to his ear.

"Dorrie! You can't speak whale!"

Rory laughed. Logan smiled at how happy she looked. Replacing the ear phone he picked up his magazine.

* * *

"Chicken or lamb?" The flight attendant asked.

"Chicken…" Rory mumbled not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Lamb," Logan said passing Rory her chicken.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead," Rory mumbled watching the screen.

"Haven't you seen this before?"

"Yes," Rory said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"So why so involved?"

"Shut-up! I'm trying to enjoy the conclusion."

"Sorry…" Logan said, shaking his head.

* * *

"So," Rory said as the flight information appeared.

"So," Logan echoed.

"Do you speak any German?" Rory asked, glancing out her window.

"A little," Logan stated opening a bag of pretzels.

"Ooh! When did we get pretzels?"

"While you were watching the news."

"But there was a strike in Africa," Rory defended.

"Relevance?"

"Africa produces coco beans. A coco bean strike would result in no chocolate. That has relevance in all our lives."

"Well then you're lucky I grabbed an extra package."

"Yay! Where is it?" Rory asked looking around.

"Right here," Logan said holding up the package he was eating out of.

"Hey!" Rory shouted snatching the half empty package. "That was mean."

"It was not mean. I was hungry. In my defense, I asked you and poked you, only to get a grunt in return. I took it as a yes…"

"Obviously you have never met Luke. Otherwise you would know that particular grunts mean 'don't bother me', and you would also know that a Gilmore would never willingly give up pretzels," Rory said, eating what remained. "Or grunt," She added as an afterthought.

"I have met Luke," Logan countered. "And you did grunt."

"Well, did you understand him?" Rory asked, choosing to ignore his comment about her grunting.

Logan thought back to his first and only conversation with Luke. It consisted of Luke telling him very calmly that if he hurt Rory, he'd kill him. Logan chose not to answer Rory.

"How much longer?" Rory asked.

"Excited?"

"No…bored."

"How can you be bored? Willy Wonka is about to start."

"Yes, but until it does…I'm bored."

"Well then, in answer to your question, we've been flying for about four hours. You have a little over three left."

"Hmm… when do we get more food?"

"Well, one of the perks of First Class is that you ring the bell, and get food when ever you like."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Because I wanted to give the other passengers a chance to eat this flight." Logan said grinning at Rory's look of accusation.

"How considerate." Rory said hitting the button.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi. Yes, I'd like some more pretzels please… four or five packages, and some coffee."

"Oh, okay… Just a moment"

A few minutes later she returned with a bag of pretzels and a cup. Passing the pretzels awkwardly to Logan she proceeded to pour the very small cup full with coffee. Logan noticed Rory's look of astonishment, and turned to the attendant.

"It might be easier on your legs if you leave the pot here."

The flight attendant gave a questioning look to Logan, who motioned to Rory who was holding out her empty cup for more. Giving an uncomfortable laugh, she set the pot down before returning to the front of the cabin.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry, you don't scare me."

"Huh?" Rory asked.

Logan motioned to the flight attendant who was whispering avidly to her neighbor, casting sidelong glances to Rory and Logan.

"You're horrible," Rory said pouring herself another mug of coffee.

Logan laughed.

"So do you go to Germany often?"

"Every year."

"Wow. So, is that how you learned German?"

"Sort of… I lived here until I was four. In a way it's my native language. Coming back is always great though. I get to see all my old friends, and it's a great party." Logan said smiling.

"Do you always bring someone with you?"

Logan couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I brought Finn last year; he's come a couple times…Colin came once too."

"Hmm," Rory said.

"What?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Can't a girl keep some things to herself?" Rory joked.

"Well," said Logan laughing, "if you were thinking about all the hot German guys you're going to meet…look no further. I'm the hottest." He said with a wink.

"What a horribly ugly country it must be," Rory joked, with mock pity in her voice.

"Hey, maybe you just have bad taste."

"In company maybe."

"Nice one."

"Thank you," Rory said, smiling as she poured some more coffee.

"Duty-Free?" A voice asked.

"Oh, um…no thanks." Rory said.

"One Toblerone," Logan said passing over a twenty.

"Not the best, but a very good chocolate." Rory said, as the man passed Logan a Toblerone and his change.

"Well, I'll just have to eat it myself then." Logan said opening the box.

"Oh no you don't," Rory said, breaking off a piece. "Oompa Loompa!" Rory shouted as the credits for Willy Wonka came on.

"Perfect timing."

"What is?" Rory asked, putting her headphones back on.

"Well now that the movie is on you're going to be too pre-occupied to eat my chocolate."

"How little you know about me." Rory said, breaking off another piece of the Toblerone. "Now quiet. It's starting."

Logan put his own headset on, and started to watch the movie; however, he ended up watching Rory more. She really enjoyed the movie. Not just smiling at the funny parts, but her whole face would light up in anticipation as a good part approached.

Once she surprised Logan by grabbing his arm.

"What?" he asked, blood racing through his body at her touch.

"They're going to start singing. Wait, watch, just… now! Oompa Loompa…" She drifted off releasing his arm.

Once the movie was over, Rory took off her headset with a sigh.

"Over."

"That's quite possibly the last English movie you'll see for two weeks. Did you enjoy it?"

"Willy Wonka? How could you not enjoy it?" Rory exclaimed.

"When I was little, it used to give me nightmares." Logan confessed.

"No!"

"Yes," Logan replied meekly.

"Why? What in the movie is scary!"

"Dancing midgets, girls turning into giant fruit, children getting dropped into furnaces, boys being turned into fudge. Don't get me started on the senior citizen who was almost chopped to pieces by a revolving fan; and the boy who was shrunk – they never said if he got big again! I'm telling you, for weeks I wouldn't eat chocolate. Just the word made me feel sick."

"You're kidding!"

"I never kid."

"Amazing. My mother will get a kick out of that!"

"You mother's going to hear about my embarrassing phobia of dancing midgets?"

"Oompa Loompas!"

"Dancing midgets." Logan repeated.

"You know, you're insulting a movie I was raised on."

"I'm not insulting; I'm stating my opinion."

"What do you have against Oompa Loompas?"

"You mean the dancing midgets? Nothing. I was thinking about starting a society dedicated to protecting them from power hungry chocolate factory owners."

"You're horrible!"

"No…really. I mean, what Mr. Wonka does to those poor misshapen beings! It's just… heartbreaking, really."

"He saved them!"

"He enslaved them!"

"My mother would kill you for that," Rory joked.

"Well it's a good thing she isn't here then."

"Yea, good thing." Rory said quietly.

"You miss her?"

"I'm just not used to her not being around."

"Trust me. The next two weeks are going to be so much fun that you won't even notice that she's not here."

"Would you like to re-state that?"

"Please. It's hard not to notice Lorelai's presence, or in this case, absence. What I meant to say is that you'll be having such a great time, that you won't miss her."

"I dunno about that. I am," Rory said stressing the word am. "Staying with my grandparents."

"And me," Logan said puffing out his chest.

"Yes… you're right… two weeks with my grandparents and you." Rory said poking him in the stomach, causing him to deflate his chest. "I must be crazy."

"You're not crazy. And believe me, I've met my share of crazy people. Knowing Finn, does that in its own. But I'm also a member of the LDB."

"Well then I guess I can just trust your opinion."

"Most certainly."

"Oh, excuse me?" Rory said to a passing flight attendant. "Could I get some more coffee?" She asked, holding out the empty pot.

"Welcome to Frankfurt Germany. The Local time is 10:27 pm. Please collect all your baggage from the overhead compartments. Enjoy your stay in Frankfurt and thank you for flying US Airways."

"I thought we'd never get here." Rory exclaimed.

"Really?" Logan asked sarcastically. "Because I seem to remember an hour ago you were hoping for a longer ride so you could continue to…how did you put it? Kick my sorry rich ass at Tic-Tac-Toe."

"What can I say? I learn from the best."

"The best being?"

"My mother."

"Of course," Logan said, shaking his head as they walked off the plane together.

Collecting their baggage, the Huntzbergers and Rory rented a car and drove to the condo.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is the last of the chapters I have written from Germany. From now on there won't be any transcribing. I'm a little disappointed with this chapter. I couldn't quite get the emotion correct as I wrote it leaving Germany, instead of actually going there. Sorry for the long wait – but the next chapter won't likely be up until early August (I'm in Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and then I'm heading off to Paris!) Sorry… Don't hate me.

_If you've gone to all the troubles of reading this – why not just review?_

Joanne


	17. No Time for Jetlag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls – there I said it, please don't sue.

**A/N: **I don't think words can describe how sorry I am for being such a butt face.

**Kimberly**: So I know you were worried about the torture until August… looks at watch wow. It's the end of October… I suck. How'd you hold up?

**KraziKimmie**: I have a feeling you and the person are above are one in the same… Either way this chapter is for you. Your review gave me the motivation to blow off my English essay due tomorrow, and send this to my beta.

_A thank you goes out to my beta Blueyed18 who despite my long absence is still willing to edit this for me._

**Summary**: "I don't speak German." Rory said, looking Logan in the eye. "It doesn't matter," he assured her again. "No I'm serious. Aside from a few Heidi references, and a couple viewings of The Sound of Music I have nothing." Chapter 17

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 17: No Time for Jetlag**

"Ready?" Logan asked.

"I have jetlag," Rory lied.

"Nice try, we just got here, it's eleven. That makes it five back home. You cannot say you're tired."

"Okay, okay." Rory said in defeat. "I'm ready then."

"Put the book back."

"What?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Put the book back."

"No."

"Put it back."

"But Logan, I always –"

"Put it back."

"Can't I just stay here?"

"No, put it back. Let's go."

"Logan…"

"Now,"

"Fine," grumbled Rory.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rory Gilmore shifted slightly, causing her leather seat to creak. Scratching her wrist, she pulled at the hem of her sleeve. She then tapped her foot as she looked at the window.

"OW!" she shouted, accidentally kicking the built in bar.

"Calm down Ace," Logan's voice said from the seat next to her. "Why so stressed?"

"I don't speak German."

"That's not a problem."

"And, what if our bags don't get to the condo? Huh! What then?"

"My parents will take care of it."

"But they might miss something, or get distracted by a crazed Oktoberfest participant looking for a porta-potty. While they're distracted, the man who runs the bratwurst stand could open the trunk and steel our bags!"

"From the locked trunk of our private car?"

"It could happen." Rory said, looking at her hands.

"In January!"

"What difference does it make if it's January or not?"

"Well Oktoberfest usually happens in October, Ace."

"Okay so maybe that's a little improbable."

"They have Frank. Remember Frank?"

"Yea…"

"Well he's perfectly capable of taking care of your stuff. My parents brought him just for that purpose. Well not just for your stuff," he corrected. "Everyone else's too, but that's aside the point. Your Hello Kitty suitcase will make it to the condo."

"I guess," Rory replied, looking back out the window. "Where are we going?" She asked for the third time since they left the Huntzbergers.

"It's a secret Ace," Logan repeated. "But we're going to meet some friends of mine."

"I don't speak German." Rory said, looking Logan in the eye.

"It doesn't matter," he assured her again.

"No I'm serious. Aside from a few Heidi references, and a couple viewings of The Sound of Music, I have nothing."

"Not a problem."

"Zip."

"So I heard."

"Zilch."

"Again, not a problem."

"I'm out of Z words."

"Good, because it's starting to get annoying."

They sat for a moment in silence, before Rory's humming of "The Hills are Alive" became loud enough that Logan had to put a stop to it, as it was stopping him from thinking.

"Ace," he said gripping her shoulder gently. "It'll be fine. They speak English."

"Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Now you're just mocking."

"Will they understand that? What did I just say anyways!"

"Rory!" Logan said, her real name finally getting her attention.

"What?" She asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"We're here." Logan said, as Ralf their driver opened their Limo door. "Shall we?" Logan asked, offering her his hand.

"You're sure they speak English?" Rory asked.

"Positive."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Logan!" A voice called through the crowded club. "Wie geht's!" it asked.

Looking around, Rory met the hazel eyes of a boy about their age. He had brown hair, cropped short to his head. He was sporting a red rugby shirt with the number 21 on the back, and a pair of loose blue jeans. He looked surprisingly put together with his casual style. For a split second, Rory's mind let her think of Dean before looking back to his eyes. She blushed slightly at the realization that he had been checking her out.

"Max!" Logan said clapping him on the back. "This, is Rory." Logan motioned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He paused smiling at her before redirecting the conversation to Logan. "I didn't know you were in a _committed _relationship." He said stressing the word committed. Rory broke out laughing. Max gave her a quizzical look, before raising an eyebrow at Logan. Who was doing the same, just to the girl at his side clutching her stomach in laughter. "Did I say something wrong? English isn't my first language…" he trailed off.

"No, no, it's not that." Rory said catching her breath. "It's just the thought of Logan ever being able to do a 'committed relationship,'" she said using air quotations. "Is really entertaining."

"So you are not then, uh, exclusive?" he asked taking a second look at Rory.

"Definitely not," She replied, missing the near silent growl Logan gave at Max's wondering eyes.

"Well is there any chance I could get you to leave him completely? Because, well, any guy who wouldn't date you exclusively is an idiot. Sorry man," he directed at Logan.

"Oh, were not dating." Rory said, completely oblivious to both Max's smirk, and Logan's eyes dropping to the floor.

"In that case, let me buy you a drink!"

"You're starting to sound like Finn," Logan said, following the two towards the bar.

"Where is Finn, I thought you were bringing him." Max called, leading Rory through the crowd with his hand on the small of her back.

"Australia."

"Ah, the family fortune at risk?" Max asked, laughing as he pushed through to the bar.

"You bet. I can't think of much else that could keep him from here."

"A red head maybe?" he asked while flagging down a bartender.

"He'd just catch a later flight."

"Ah." Max laughed. "Well we've got Rory here instead. Now Rory, what do you know about beer? Because you see, we Germans just love our beer."

"I know I'm under age, and don't have ID." Rory replied without missing a beat.

"Ace, I thought you would have researched the culture here a little more. Shame, I must be wearing off on you."

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Rory replied, deadpanned.

"You can buy beer here at sixteen."

"Sixteen?"

"Yea. Why do you think Logan drinks like he does?"

"Genetics," Rory mumbled.

"So, what would you like?"

"I'm not picky."

"You want a beer."

"I want a beer." She repeated.

"A good German beer."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well I personally like Roathause, but most of the girls around her drink Becks Gold, less calories."

"Well I don't care about calories, so get me whatever."

"Good." Max said. Turning to the bartender he said. "Zwei Roathause bitte."

Collecting the beers, Max turned to Logan. "We have an open chit, get what you like. We're sitting at the back." He said, leading Rory into the crowd.

Once they were out of ear shot, which wasn't very far in the crowed club, Logan swore. 'I don't get it, he thought to himself. He's an asshole, why does she like him? I finally admit I like a girl, and then she verbally tells someone that we're unable to be anything because I can't be who she needs.

I can't be who she needs.' The words settled into my stomach, making it churn at just the thought. Alcohol certainly wasn't going to help with the stomach problems. But it would help with forgetting everything that was causing them, and at this moment he was willing to do anything to help with that.

Asking for a shot, he downed two before ordering a beer and heading off to the table.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hallo," Max called approaching a table, filled with a bunch of guys and a couple girls.

"Und wo ist das?" asked a brunette that could be best described as resembling a ken doll.

"Rory," Max said to the table. Using English for her benefit he began introductions. "Rory, this is Diego," he said indicating to the one that Rory had silently dubbed Ken.

"Chris," Max said, motioning towards a blond wearing a green hat with his arm slung around a blonde girl whose shirt was so low it was borderline not on. "And…" Max trailed off.

"Sonja," Chris supplied never taking his eyes off Rory.

"Right, and this is Freidle." Max said pointing to a brunette with an afro. "Sebastian, is the one with the red head, her name is Eva. Watch out for him, he is a crazy snowboarder."

"Wow," Rory said, glancing around the table. "I'm sorry if I forget you name, I don't think I got any of that."

"Well then we need to play a game!"

"What game?" Logan asked, coming up behind them causing Rory to jump. 'When had he been able so surprise her like that?' She wondered.

"Well Rory here is having troubles with names," Max said, smirking. "And if memory serves me correctly, Finn was having a similar problem and created a game to help solve it."

"Ah," Logan laughed knowingly.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this," Rory said suspiciously.

"Where's you sense of adventure! You haven't even heard the game yet, and you've already said you don't want to play." Max said, sliding into the booth beside Chris.

"I never said I didn't want to play." Rory said, following him in. "I just said I didn't like the sound of it."

"But you don't know what it is yet," Max said, glancing at Logan who took a seat beside Eva.

"Not true. You said Finn, followed by game and solving problems. I'd only have to have met Finn once to know that it's going to involve shots and total intoxication."

"Wow, she's sharp." Max said, sounding somewhat surprised.

"She's going to be a journalist." Logan said, quickly catching himself as he started to beam like a proud lover. He and Rory weren't even together, and yet there he sat, bragging about her to all his friends. What was happening to him!

"So are you playing or not?"

"Okay," Rory said, glancing around. "Okay, Max I know," she said as he smirked. "Chris, Sonja, Fre-Fre-something, damn that's a shot isn't it?"

"You bet," Max said, pushing a glass to her.

"This is ridiculous, how is alcohol supposed to help my memory?"

"It's not, it's supposed to get you drunk to the point where it doesn't matter that you can't remember our names."

"Did Finn tell you this?"

"No, actually Finn's memory improved with alcohol. He's an idol to us all."

"Remind me to kill Finn when we get back to Yale."

"Will do," Logan laughed. "Now take your shot."

"Is the world against me?" Rory asked, with a sigh before tossing her head back and taking her shot.

"Okay, so after Fre-something, there is Ken, and then Sebast–"

"Ken?"

"Oh, come on! Don't make me take a shot for that! He looks like Ken." Rory wined

"Ken?" Logan asked.

"Yea, like Barbie and Ken."

Logan broke out laughing. "I. Never. Noticed. Before. But. Wow." He said clutching his sides in laughter before mumbling something in German. Instantly the rest of the table to broke out into laughter, all of them that is, except Diego, who picked up a shot glass and passed it to Rory.

"This is so not fair," Rory wined before taking her shot. "Sebastian, Eva, and Logan I know." She finished, looking around the table expectantly.

"She's better than I thought." Max said.

"Now it's your turn." Rory said smiling mischievously. "You have to guess my name."

"Rory," Max said simply.

"My real name you dolt." Rory replied smiling. "Take your first shot my friend. You're in for a long night, because no one is ever going to get this!"

After about seven or eight minutes of everyone at the table guessing her name, they turned to Logan expectantly.

"Well do you know?" A very drunk Chris asked.

"Lorelai." Logan said simply, looking Rory right in the eye. Rory smiled sweetly, and passed him a shot.

"The Third," he added, smiling at her. "I don't get a shot because I didn't say you were the third Lorelai."

Rory pouted.

"That's not fair! I had to take a shot because I silently dubbed what's his name over there Ken. He looks like a Ken!"

"Fine," Logan said, "but only to make you shut up."

"Good luck with that," Rory said smiling as he took his shot. "They really do speak English."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N:** I know it's short, and it's been so long, but this is just ground work for the next bit. This story is not over! I have the remaining chapters planned. So this isn't going anywhere.

Thank you to:

_crissy, Gilmorefan31, SparkELee, Danger1Zone1988, a loyal fan, cosmopolitan, eternalhope08, Michaelover101, StreetRacinChiki, Bookworms, Suzy, MRS.Nathan Scott, Kimberly, eternalgorithm, riotgirllina, Americasweetie, Gilmoregirl, kiki4x3, Char, and lackinglime123. _


	18. You Had Time

**A/N:** Okay, so a lot has happened in the show since I started this story. Firstly we know the actual names of Logan's parent (so they're being used), secondly we also hate them. Unfortunately, for my story, I can't have the WB hating of the characters. Just imagine that Shira is a lot like Emily, but younger and slightly easier going, and Mitchum is much like Richard, very business oriented, but he doesn't care as much about the coupling as maybe everyone else does. What doesn't work – pretend does.

It's been too long, and excuses are useless, and a waste of your time (I'm sure you'd much rather read the chapter) So here it is. The long (too long) awaited Chapter 18

_A massive thank you goes out to my beta Megan (blueyed18) she did an awesome job fixing up this chapter so you could read it in corrected form. Check out her fics, they rock! _

**Chapter 18: You Had Time**

"Muphlmp," Rory muttered into her pillow, at the sound of sharp ringing beside her ear. Reaching across the bed, she picked up her phone.

"'Lo," she muttered, eyes still closed.

"Fruit of my Loins!" cried the voice on the other end.

"Ow mom, head…" Rory muttered before checking the time. "Mom, it's ten o'clock here, what are you doing up at four am?"

"What? Can't a mother stay up late to talk to her daughter who was so quick to desert her and run off with a blonde boy to another country, where, I might add she is legal to drink, and legal to smoke, and also has a cute accent!"

"I do not have an accent." Rory muttered holding the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Well to them you do," Lorelai stated matter-of-factly. "And I didn't hear you denying that you ran off with the blonde boy to Deutschland."

"I didn't run off with the blonde boy to Deutschland."

"That's the daughter mommy knows and loves!"

"I was dragged off by grandma and grandpa," Rory started, ignoring the sounds of interjection and protest coming from Lorelai. "The blonde boy, who was supposed to distract the grandparents from my non-existent love life, is now the focus of it."

"You're dating Logan?" Lorelai asked astounded.

"No!" Rory yelled, wincing as her head began to pound. "What I mean is," she continued at a softer tone. "Is that the grandparents are up to something, and it wasn't my idea, or Logan's idea, and I would come up with something better to explain the situation, but I can't. I need Advil."

"OOOH!" Lorelai squealed. "My daughter has a hangover!"

"AH!" Rory wined, holding the cell phone away from her ear. "Not so loud!"

"I'm so proud. Not only did you get very drunk the first night you were in a foreign country but you managed to fool me for the first five minutes of our conversation," Lorelai rambled. "Now I must really be out of practice, so I'm going to call you daily. This way I can guess, you know? Did Rory play the 'Who Speaks German' drinking game? Or the 'Take Shots if You Deserted Your Mother For a Blonde Boy' game."

"I'm getting some Advil right now. I'll talk to you when you're sane."

"Wait, Rory" Lorelai called.

"Yea?" Rory asked, laying her head back down.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" Lorelai sang.

"Love you mom," Rory smiled.

"Love you too."

---GG---

"Rory, darling what are you doing up here?" Emily Gilmore asked, opening Rory's door.

"I'm just brushing my teeth grandma," Rory replied from the bathroom.

"Well hurry up, you should have been downstairs hours ago."

"I'll be right down," Rory replied. "When did you get in?" She asked

"Oh, a couple of hours ago. Honestly, I do not understand these airlines. You pay a substantial fee and what happens? They tell you they have no available seats!" Emily ranted, opening Rory's suitcase. "You haven't unpacked," She stated lifting up a shirt.

"No, Logan and I went out last night," Rory stated hoping her grandmother wouldn't probe further.

"Well that's nice," Emily said smiling. "So anyways," she stated, as if shook out of thought. "We called the airline from home and Richard had a good talking with them, he threatened to sell his shares and withdraw his investments in them." Emily droned on.

Rory stared at herself in the mirror, listening as her grandmother ranted about airline tendencies to go bankrupt, and their need for every investor.

She had had fun the preceding night, though she would deny it if asked. Logan had been surprisingly sweet, considering he didn't invite her and was only with her because it was his obligation.

"Are you even listening to me Rory?" Emily's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes Grandma, you were talking about the airline."

"I know, completely incompetent!" Emily said, walking into the room holding up a black dress. "This is pretty," she said, while smiling slyly at Rory.

"Thanks," she replied uneasily. There was something about the glint in her grandmother's eye that made her wonder what she was thinking.

"You know, the Huntzbergers, your grandfather, and myself are going to a party tonight," Emily said smiling. "I think it would just great if you would come and meet all our friends. I know your grandfather would just love to show you off."

"Oh, I'm not sure Grandma," Rory replied, her mind trying to fight back both the hangover and Emily pain, while wondering where he mother was when she needed her. "I was really thinking about just staying in."

"Nonsense," Emily replied. "You didn't come to Germany just to sit and watch movies. That's something you'd do at home. You came to Germany to meet new people, and to experience the culture."

Rory was about to argue the fact that standing in a room with a bunch of Americans on vacation was hardly experiencing the culture, but thought better of it.

"That sounds great," she heard herself saying with a smile.

"Wonderful! I'll let the Huntzbergers know. Goodness knows it will be easier to convince Logan to come if he knows that you'll be there." Emily said hanging the black dress on the back of the bathroom door, while keeping an eye on Rory to judge her reaction.

"Oh," Rory stammered. "Logan will be there?"

"Well of course, assuming he says yes." Emily said smiling. "After all, most of his childhood friends are here with their parents, and it would be impolite not to attend."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Well, why don't you join us in the sitting room once you've changed. We're having brunch and would love for you to join us." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

"That sounds great grandma," it seems like that was all Rory could come up with lately.

"Oh perfect, I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks grandma," Rory said, waiting for her grandmother to leave.

"Rory," Emily asked, just before she exited.

"Yes grandma?"

"Wear blue." At her puzzled look, Emily continued. "It brings out your eyes."

With those words Emily all but skipped out of the room, leaving a slightly stunned and certainly suspicious Rory standing in the bathroom doorway.

---GG---

Twenty minutes later Rory emerged from her room. Finding blue shouldn't have been too difficult, but it seemed that every outfit that she pulled out Logan had seen her in. She wondered briefly why she cared what Logan thought, but passed it off as wanting to be seen as equal, instead of poor.

The sitting room was beautifully decorated. The sofas were arranged much like the ones in her grandparents' home, with portraits adorning the walls. A table had been set up along the window wall, which overlooked the city. Fresh pastries, scones, and other breakfast goodies had been placed on platters, while a chef stood in the corner with a grill set up.

Selecting a few rolls and a danish, Rory walked over to the man.

"How good are you with blueberry pancakes?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"How many blueberries madam?"

"Oh please, call me Rory, and lots please." She said smiling.

"Rory darling, what are you doing?" Emily asked from one of the sofas.

"Just getting some pancakes."

"Dear, sit down, one of the maids would have done that for you." Shira said from beside Emily, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Why don't you sit down on the love seat while the chef makes your pancakes, and Katherin can get you some tea."

"Is there any coffee?" Rory asked; a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course there is honey," Shira said. "Kaffee" she said easily in German, as the maid hurried off.

"So how was your night Rory?" Shira asked politely, before sipping her drink.

"Oh, it was nice. Thank you," she said, accepting her pancakes from the cook.

"Would you like to sit at the table?" Emily asked Rory.

"Uh, sure. Thanks grandma," Rory said, standing and moving toward the table as Logan entered the room.

"Morning Ace," he said smiling.

"Hi Logan."

"Mother, you're looking wonderful this morning, and Emily I must say you do as well."

"Why thank you Logan," Emily said smiling. "Why don't you join Rory for brunch."

"Of course," Logan said taking a seat at the table.

"Sure, you knew to sit down and be served instead of taking from the spread yourself." Rory mumbled.

"What was that Ace?"

"Oh, nothing. How was your night?"

"Slept like a baby. So, are you up for some sight seeing today?" Logan asked.

"Unfortunately I don't think that's possible," Rory said truly regretfully.

"Aw, why's that?"

"It seems that I have a party I have to get ready for. I doubt my grandmother will let me leave unless she's had every hair dresser in the country take a go at my head."

"So, they can take a go after the sights."

"Logan," Rory asked, "have you met my grandmother?"

"Who Emily? No, where is she, I'd love to meet her!"

"Logan be serious."

"Fine. So I guess you're going to this party then too?"

"So it would seem."

"Well it could be fun."

"Oh yea? Will there be clowns?"

"No."

"Pin the tail on the yodeler?"

"No."

"Strudel fights?"

"No."

"Well I'm out."

"Ace, I'm hurt. I'll be there of course. Not to mention all the amazingly cool people you met yesterday."

"I guess."

"You'll have a great time, just watch."

"Hm," Rory said, before taking a bite of her now cold pancakes.

---GG---

"Rory this dress is amazing," Shira said as Rory walked into the ballroom.

"Thank you," Rory replied, blushing slightly despite her best efforts not to.

"Have you made the rounds?"

"Oh, um, I was…"

"Just waiting for me," Logan said, smiling to his mother. "We were going to make the rounds together."

"Oh how wonderful." Shira said, before the two excused themselves and started to walk off.

"Thanks," Rory said not meeting Logan's eye, his arm sending a wave of warmth through hers.

"Not a problem, you would have done the same for me right?"

"Hell no," Rory joked, smiling as they approached the people from the pub the preceding night.

"Hello Lorelai Leigh," Diego said lightly, joking. "The Third," he added with a smirk.

"Ken," Rory replied in acknowledgement, meanwhile shutting him up in the process.

Everyone began to laugh.

"So Rory, how are you liking Germany?" Max asked, taking the opportunity to get a good look at her dress. "It seems to be doing wonders for you, you look amazing tonight."

"Thank you," Rory blushed. "I'm liking it well enough. I haven't really done all that much, but for now, I like it."

"Well once all these silly formalities are done with, we'll have to do some cultural stuff. That is of course if you're into that type of thing. If not, there are a couple malls around the area…" he trailed off.

"I'd love to do some cultural stuff!" Rory almost interrupted. "I wanted to do something today, but my grandmother was so interested in getting me ready for the party that I didn't have a chance."

"Well thank her for me will you?"

"What?" Rory asked

"Well, firstly you're even more beautiful tonight, and secondly she's given me an excuse to show you around. Not that I need one," he added with a smirk.

"Where were you planning on going?"

"Well we were going to hit the slopes sometime later on, hopefully you'll come with us."

"Sorry, the slopes?"

"Skiing, snowboarding?"

"Oh," Rory laughed nervously. "I don't ski."

"Everyone skis" Sebastian jumped in.

"My mother doesn't ski."

"What about your father?" Diego asked.

"Not sure," Rory replied a little distantly. "We don't talk all that much."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Max said, giving a glare to Diego.

"Not your fault. So other than physical exertion, snow, and cold, what were you going to do?"

"Well we could hit a concert" Max said.

"The Carnival," Logan said, the first time he'd spoken since Max and the others had arrived.

"Oh yea," Sonja replied smiling.

"Carnival?" Rory asked. "That sounds fun, what is it?"

"Well, it's more a parade than a carnival," Logan replied looking at the others for support.

"All the cities send a group, and they all get dressed up with masks and what not. There are so many people that they have to parade from five different directions to the center of the village."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Rory said smiling.

"Yea, it only happens every four years, and I'd almost forgotten this was a carnival year," Sonja replied smiling. "I used to look foreword to it all the time when I was a little kid."

"We don't have anything extravagant like this in Stars Hollow," Rory said, "But we have a festival every month. They're all themed and usually a lot of fun. Everyone will gather in the town square, usually there will be a bonfire, and a band playing. Taylor will be running around with a megaphone, Kirk will confiscate things, Mrs. Patty will try to steal women's husbands, and Mrs. Kim will spray you with holy water and give you a pamphlet on the sin of fun."

"That sounds like fun," Max said smiling down to her. "Every month?"

"Every month," Rory replied.

"Your town sounds like fun." Max said.

"Nothing can compare."

They all stood in silence, just thinking and listening to the music playing in the background. Suddenly a tune Rory recognized started to play.

"Hey, I know this song!" Rory said looking at the others expectantly.

"It's out of tune," Sebastian said, listening more intently.

"It's Ani DiFranco," Rory said. "_You Had Time_! I can't believe you guys don't know her, she's amazing."

"It's just piano." Diego said, "and yea, she keeps hitting the wrong keys."

"So? Who cares? You're not perfect, neither is the song. It's our imperfections that make us beautiful."

"That was very philosophical Ace," Logan said smiling. _'Just ask her,'_ his mind told him sternly. _'She likes the song, ask her to dance!'_ Opening his mouth to continue he was interrupted by Max.

"Rory, would you care to dance?"

Blushing she smiled before taking his offered hand.

Leading her out to the dance floor, Max kept his eyes on her graceful form the whole time. He didn't look back to his friends once, had he, and he might have just seen a broken friend.

'_Fuck' _Logan thought, and watched as Rory started to dance with his childhood friend.

---GG---

"So you like Ani DiFranco?" Max asked, holding her close to him as they started to dance.

"Among others," Rory replied, slowly swaying to the music.

"Like?"

"Like Tori Amos, PJ Harvey, and the Bangles are a must. I don't know, a lot of other stuff too."

"Hm," Max sighed into her ear.

---GG---

_how can I go home  
with nothing to say  
I know you're going to look at me that way  
and say what did you do out there_

_and what did you decide  
you said you needed time  
and you had time_

"Where is Logan?" Emily asked frantically into Shira's ear.

"With his friends," she sighed, watching her guests scattered around the dance floor.

"Who is that?" Emily asked looking at Shira with a look of complete lack of understanding.

"Max," Shira said, taking a deep sip of her drink.

_you are a china shop  
and I am a bull  
you are really good food  
and I am full  
I guess everything is timing  
I guess everything's been said  
so I am coming home with an empty head_

"Why isn't she with Logan?" Emily hissed, "This is horrible!"

"Not necessarily" Shira said turning to look at Emily. "Look at my son. He's seething. The look on his face as Max pulled Rory onto the dance floor was one he's never had before."

"He looks jealous," Emily said after a moment.

"Exactly," Shira said. "Maybe the young Max is helping our Logan along to discovering his feeling for Rory."

"Why don't you just show him the pictures and hurry things up?"

"And have him know we're sitting here planning their wedding? I think not."

_you'll say did they love you or what  
I'll say they love what I do  
the only one who really loves me is you  
and you'll say girl did you kick some butt  
and I'll say I don't really remember  
but my fingers are sore  
and my voice is too  
_

"Well, what are we going to do?" Emily asked, turning to see Rory laughing at something Max had said. They were dancing close, closer than just friends would. "What if she falls for him?"

"Who, Logan? That's the plan."

"No," Emily corrected. "Max."

"We're here for two weeks. Even if she does, we're gone before it can become something worth saving."

_  
you'll say it's really good to see you  
you'll say I missed you horribly  
you'll say let me carry that  
give that to me  
and you will take the heavy stuff  
and you will drive the car  
and I'll look out the window making jokes  
about the way things are  
_

"We're playing with Fire here Shira"

"Nonsense, we're helping our children find the best match for the future. Emily, can you imagine the power that family name would have? Your great-grandchildren would be Gilmore-Huntzbergers."

"They would, wouldn't they?"

"And if it doesn't come to that, then we tried. But Emily, I can't just sit and watch him throw this away. Those picture Finn sent me," Shira sighed. "I'm not doing this as a business arrangement. I'm doing this because it's what will make my son happy."

"If you're so certain," Emily stated.

"I am," Shira assured.

"Very well, then I propose a tea with just our two families. Max can make Logan as jealous as he likes, but I'd like some time where the two of them can be together."

"What a wonderful idea," Shira said smiling. "I believe Logan and his friends are taking a trip out to Frieburg tomorrow, but why don't we organize something for the day after?"

"Perfect"

_  
how can I go home  
with nothing to say  
I know you're going to look at me that way  
and say what did you do out there  
and what did you decide  
you said you needed time  
and you had time_

---GG---

Rory smiled as the song ended, as she slowly took a step back from Max.

"Want to get something to eat?" she asked.

Max laughed and followed her towards a waiter carrying a tray of food.

"So, I was wondering…what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, earlier we were discussing doing something cultural, and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go into Frieburg?"

"Frie-where?"

"It's a near by city. There is a nice café up there that serves great coffee, and if you're willing to hike up the mountain a little, then you can get to the lookout tower."

"I'd love to, that sounds great." Rory said excitedly.

"Wonderful. Well, why don't I pick you and Logan up tomorrow around noon?"

"I'll let him know. Oh, and what's the dress?"

"Casual. Though I do like how you look in these beautiful ball gowns, I'm not sure they'd be appropriate."

Rory laughed.

Leading Rory to the bar Max poured two shots, ignoring the glare from the bartender, Max offered her one.

"To the cultural experience."

After a moment of hesitation, Rory responded. "To the cultural experience," she said before drowning her shot.

"My mother's never going to believe this."

---GG---

**A/N: **Okay so people hate me for not updating, I'm really sorry. Life is just being difficult right now, and I've been trying to get a hold of it. I'd say the next chapter will be up soon, but, we saw how that turned out last time.

I'm sorry this took so long, and for those who missed it, the song in the story was "You Had Time" by Ani DiFranco.

If you don't think it fit, then too bad, it's what got me through the last half of this chapter.

I wasn't too happy with how this turned out, any suggestions are appreciated. Either way, I'd love if you could review (I know – I'm in no place to be asking favors)


	19. I’m flying, Jack!

**A/N:** Again, I know, I suck, blah, blah, blah.

This chapter is dedicated to Kate (whose PenName I don't know) because she loves Coffee and Pie, and this fic enough to beg for another chapter.

Kate, this chapter is for you. You rock more than words can explain.

_Thank you to my AMAZING new beta – __mxgirl3, Welcome aboard!_

**Chapter 19: I'm flying, Jack!**

"Gilmore, get your ass down here!" Logan yelled from the foot of the stairs.

"Hold on, I'm almost ready," she called.

"We're going to be late, Max will honk, and expect us to be waiting outside for him. Let's go!" he called.

"Huntzberger, I swear if you tell me to speed up one more time, I'll steal your black book and give it to your mother," Rory said while descending the stairs. Today she had opted for a pair of faded jeans and a mauve colored sweater. Clipping in an earring, she had her jacket slung over one arm, and her purse hanging off the opposite shoulder.

_Fuck_, Logan thought. _This is going to be tougher than I thought_.

"No retort? What, did you skip breakfast or something?" she asked, checking her appearance in a mirror before turning to face him.

"You just want to see your competition," he recovered quickly.

Rory just smirked in return. _Something was different_, he thought. Something between last night and now had changed. It was almost as if she didn't dislike the idea of being in Germany. It was as if she was happy to be here. _Was it him_? he wondered.

The door bell rang, interrupting his thoughts for a moment.

"Logan, good to see you," Max greeted, as Logan opened the door. _No,_ his mind told him. _It's not you, it's Max_. "Rory, you look stunning."

"Thank you," she blushed, taking his offered arm.

Glaring daggers, Logan followed Max to his car.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Rory asked, getting into the front seat as Max held open the door.

"Frieburg," he said smiling.

"I knew that. Anything specific I should know about?"

"Ace, I'm surprised," Logan said from the back seat.

"At what?" Rory asked, stunned at the statement.

"You should have done your research. I mean, the sacrificial pig is optional, but how are you going to pass the cult initiation if you haven't memorized the script?"

"I am afraid I'm not following," Max said, looking between the two.

"It's nothing," Rory said smiling. "Logan's just being sarcastic."

Max laughed, before shutting Rory's door, and walking around to the driver's side door.

Logan took the opportunity to lean foreward and whisper into Rory's ear.

"The best part is you think I'm joking."

"So Rory," Max said smiling, as Rory sat stunned. Her body was tingling, and her ear was burning from the feeling of Logan's hot breath against it. "Are you ready?"

---GG---

"Big, this mountain is very, very big," Rory said, leaning on Logan as she took a break along the path, her breathing coming in short, erratic breaths. Physical activity was not her thing. Had she known how very tall the mountain was, she never would have agreed to climb it.

"Come on Rory, it's not much farther," Max said, calling down to her from higher up on the path.

"Ha, I'm not falling for that one again! It wasn't much farther two hours ago, and between then and now, I've managed to slip in the mud twice, and almost fall off the mountain because I was attacked by a gynormous bug."

"We haven't even been climbing for twenty minutes, and it was a butterfly," Max laughed.

"A very big butterfly, who thought that my face would be a great thing to dive-bomb!"

"Come on, Ace. The sooner we get to the top, the sooner we can go back down and get some coffee."

"Wait, there isn't coffee at the top?" Rory asked, her eyes wide.

"No, the café was in the building that we parked our car beside."

"Then why are we climbing the mountain?"

"We like hiking?" Logan tried.

"Rory, come on, we are almost there," Max called down again.

"Please," Rory said, turning to look at Logan. "Tell me we're close to the top. If we're not, then lie."

"We're close to the top."

"Really?" she asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Just keep climbing, Ace."

Ten minutes later, Rory slumped down on the grass.

"What do you think?" Max asked, sitting down beside her.

"I think I liked you better when we were dancing last night."

"Once you've caught your breath, I want to show you something."

"Does it involve another mountain? Because if it does, I'm flinging myself off this one; and that's a fall that not even Wile E. Coyote can compete with!"

"No mountains," Max said, his face bright with laughter.

"Alright…" Rory said, looking out towards the forested expanse she had just emerged from. "I hate nature," she mumbled, before standing up and brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"Ace," Logan said, calling her over to the edge of the mountain.

"What?" she said, walking over cautiously.

"See that there?" he asked, pointing towards a white building.

"Yeah."

"That coffee shop has the best tiramisu you will ever eat in your entire life."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide and sparkling with anticipation.

"Yep, and their coffee is to die for."

"I can't wait. Can we go?"

"For sure! You just have to talk Max down from that tower first," he said, pointing to a steel structure she hadn't noticed earlier.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"No, you don't want to talk him down?"

"No. No, he's going to make me climb that."

"It's not so bad, Ace. It's actually a beautiful view."

"You have got to be joking. I just climbed a freaking mountain. First, there is no coffee, and now you tell me that the reason we climbed the mountain was so I could climb a steel tower!" she exclaimed, staring up at the top of it. "In heels!"

"You've been higher," Logan said, smiling at the memory. "With me, by the way, and you did that in a ballroom gown."

"That was for the Yale Daily News. I was doing that purely as a journalist. This –this is criminal."

"Rory!" Max called from the top. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"Sorry, I'm busy trying to decide which side of the mountain to fling myself off of."

"Well, you can choose from up here – the view is amazing!"

"An answer for everything," Logan heard her mumble before walking over towards the steps.

"Jerk," Rory said, taking a step. "Idiot," she said, taking another. "Dolt, twerp, nincompoop, half-wit, buffoon!" Rory muttered as she continued to climb towards the top.

It was a toss up as to whether there were more stairs or more words. However, by the time Rory got to the top, she collapsed against the railing.

"Rory, Rory, come here!" Max called.

"Max, I know you just met me. But I feel it is my duty to educate you. I am a Gilmore. Physical activity of any kind is a danger to my health. It makes me light-headed, dizzy and very irritated."

"Well, you will feel better once you come see this. Hurry!" he called.

"What? Will the forest move before I get there?" she asked sarcastically as she moved over. Physical activity really did make her irritable. She needed to remember that in the future.

"No, the sun will set," Max said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the opposite edge of the lookout tower.

"Wow," was all Rory could say as she looked out towards the forests. The sun setting over them created an olive green glow that took over the horizon. The lake near the base of the mountain glimmered with its sparkles.

Unknown to the two teenagers, Logan was watching from below. He had seen this a million times before. Yes it was beautiful, but not that great. The past three times he was here, all of them had sat on the top of the same tower throwing water balloons at tourists. They had taken turns smashing beer bottles on the tower edge and listened to Finn reenact the Passion of the Christ.

Looking up now, he could feel himself twitch with jealousy.

"I'm flying, Jack," he heard Rory yell sarcastically.

Did she just quote Titanic? God, he was screwed. Under normal circumstance, Rory would never do anything but mock a movie like Titanic. But looking at her smiling, he couldn't help but feel that maybe she wasn't kidding. Maybe she was falling for Max.

Things just keep getting worse.

---GG---

"Max," Logan called, as they were walking down the mountain. Rory was more than half way down. Apparently, physical activity was no problem if it meant getting closer to coffee.

"What?" he asked, smirking at Rory's retreating form.

"How's it going?" Logan asked, trying to play it cool. Who knows, maybe he doesn't want anything to do with her. _Sure,_ his mind told him, _you keep telling yourself that._

"She's something, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is," Logan said, feeling the heat rising in his neck.

"I mean, I like Finn and all, and sure I was a little disappointed when you showed up with Miss Rory here, but just between the two of us… I'd rather sleep with her than Finn."

"What!" Logan exclaimed. Why was he surprised? This is how they both treated women. Since they started dating, this was how it was done.

"Those legs, man, Logan. I'm surprised you two haven't hooked up yet."

"We're friends. And she's better than that."

"Whatever you say, man, all I can say is I can't wait until our goodbye dinner. She's a blast to hang out with, and if that's any inclination as to how good she is in bed well…"

"You can't be serious?" Logan exclaimed, suddenly losing himself.

"What are you talking about, man?" Max asked, stopping his progression down the hill to face Logan.

"This is quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to you, and you're just going to use her and drop her?"

"Look Logan, I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but have you ever known me to have a relationship?"

"But she likes you!"

"So? I'm not the relationship guy. The very idea of starting one with someone who will be gone in a week is ridiculous. I can't even believe you're suggesting it."

"What's happened to you!"

"What's happened to me? Logan, do you hear yourself? What's happened to you? We've been best friends since we were in diapers. We grew up together. Are you honestly trying to tell me that we're fighting over a girl?"

Logan didn't answer. He just looked down to the ground.

"Listen, if it's any consolation, you can have her once I'm done."

Logan would have punched him in the face right there if Rory hadn't yelled up to them.

"Get your asses down here! I just climbed a freaking mountain, and if I don't get any coffee into my system, and soon, bad things will happen!" she called. "Your masculine parts could be in danger!" she shouted, before skipping the remaining distance down to the café.

The two boys followed in silence, both trying to organize their thoughts, and figure out what the hell had just happened.

---GG---

**A/N:** So here ends chapter 19. Let me know what you think! The next chapter is going to be short, so sorry. But I've got about 12 more left! I'm telling you, it's all planned out – I just have to write them!

_Revised A/N: I'm working on it! Give me a break! We're doing summatives! But I've got a long weekend coming, and lots of new people on MSN giving me ideas, and encouragement! UPDATES WILL COME! Thanks for reading :D_


	20. Swimsuit in the Condom Box

**A/N:** People seemed to have a negative reaction to Max (wonder why :P?) So I've given you this chapter as a gift – there is no Max.

Enjoy.

_A big thank you goes out to my new beta Kelly (mxgirl3) who was willing to read the crappy version in order to give you the pretty, revised… not so crappy version._

**Chapter 20: Swimsuit in the Condom Box**

"Mrs. Gilmore, your coffee," the maid said, entering the Gilmore chambers. Richard was conducting a business meeting of sorts; goodness knows how he managed to organize something here.

"Thank you," she replied, before returning to her magazine.

_Rory, Logan, and… Max_, she thought with distaste, _would be home soon._ Then she'd be able to set the next part of her plan into motion. Shira may be willing to sit back and watch Rory and Max get together, but Rory was her granddaughter, and as her grandmother, it was her duty to look out for her well-being.

_Perfect_, she thought, seeing a black dress in the magazine. _If I'm lucky, I can get it shipped in time for the departure party_.

----GG----

"Rory, that's your fourth cup," Max said, as he watched her drink another cup of coffee.

"I figure it's best to pace myself. You know? Start slow now and build back up to my regular caffeine intake. I've physically exerted myself, and I'm not really sure what kind of an effect that will have on my body. It's best to start the recovery before the problem presents itself. Proactive thinking, my mother would like to call it." Taking the last sip of coffee from her mug, she waved the waiter over and motioned him to refill it.

"That's something my mother taught me, thinking ahead. For example, we had a movie night before this trip. A Power Ranger theme, which began with the classic Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, and continued with hits Power Rangers in 3D: Triple Force, Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue, and ended with the timeless classic Turbo: A Power Ranger Movie. Now many would have found this overwhelming, Luke being no exception. It was his first Power Ranger marathon, and completely understandable. Now, my mother's brilliant proactive thinking meant that she made him wear one of those nasal lifts… you know what I'm talking about?"

"You mean those strips for your nose to stop snoring?" Logan asked, completely captured by her story.

"Exactly!" Rory exclaimed. "Well, she made him put one of those on before the marathon started. That way, when he fell asleep in the middle like he did during the Charlie Chaplin marathon, the Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate marathon, and the Johnny Depp is a Sex God marathon, his snoring wouldn't disturb the movie."

"Now, my mother is a brilliant woman. Don't get me wrong, she truly is! She just didn't think quite proactively enough. It seems as if Luke's grumbling about how itchy the nasal lift was, was actually more distracting and disturbing than the snoring was. But not all things can be anticipated! Next time, we'll just gag him. Learn from your mistakes, I always say!"

Max stared at her, his jaw hanging slightly, while Logan broke down laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked, lifting her arms in question. "There was no way we could have anticipated his complaining!"

"It's not that, Ace, you just amuse me is all."

"What do you mean? Like wear too much make up and build balloon animals, amuse you?"

"No, I just find your personality attractive, is what I really mean to say."

Rory took a sip from her coffee, trying to hide the conflicting emotions playing across her face. _What did that mean?_ she wondered. Blushing slightly, she tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was Logan, after all. This is the guy who sat on you in class.

That's all he was.

Right?

----GG----

"Emily, I've found them!" called Shira, from the suite entrance. "Max was just dropping them off as I was returning from my shopping."

"Rory!" Emily called, her voice sickly sweet. _Something was up_, Rory thought. She felt like the mouse in the middle of the field with the hawk circling overhead. No doubt the hawk would strike, but when it would was the question.

"Hi, Grandma."

"How was Frieburg?" she asked.

"Oh, it was great. The view was amazing. It almost made up for the climb required to see it."

"Oh, Rory," Emily laughed. "Always the joker."

Rory was filled with a large desire to roll her eyes. Only the voice of her mother repeating "I told you so" inside her head kept her eyes straight, and her smile intact.

"Rory, I was thinking. You've been here for a while, and haven't checked out the facilities. The pool is beautiful. Why don't you go look?"

"Oh, Grandma, I'm really tired. The hike today was really long, and I'm kind of sore," Rory said, happy she didn't have to lie.

"Well, there is a hot tub. Why don't you go soak?" Emily asked, smiling.

Taking a deep breath, Rory answered, "Sure, Grandma, that sounds like a great idea," knowing that she set herself up for that one.

"Wonderful! Logan can go with you."

And that one.

----GG----

"Why!" Rory yelled into her cell phone. "Do you really hate me this much!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," was the reply.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me," she yelled, looking up from the floor and into the mirror in front of her. "I know it was you."

"But I bet it looks hot!" Lorelai said with confidence.

"But I have to go swimming in this! And I say 'this' loosely, because there is no 'this' to speak about, there is no swimsuit!"

"There is to! I'll have you know that Lorelai Gilmore would never pay for nothing. I just bought you a swimsuit a little more suited for Germany."

"This is not a swimsuit. This is something America's Next Top Model would wear, or someone off of One Tree Hill! In fact – this is a Brooke swimsuit!"

"That's not true, Brooke swims in the nude!"

"I may as well when I wear this!"

"Ew, Rory! I don't want to hear about my only daughter swimming naked with the blonde bad boy… Wow. I never realized how much your life is currently paralleling TV. Weird."

"Mom!" Rory cried. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of a way to fix her swimsuit. It seemed as if her mother had removed the nice, conservative one piece suit from her bag, and left her with a light blue bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Why can't you be like normal mothers? Wanting their children to stay chaste, and not invite boys in?"

"Because being a normal mother is boring, and Rory, my dear, you are not chaste. I think the whole Dean fiasco made that clear."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. "You said you wouldn't bring that up."

"No Rory, listen. From everything you've told me about him, Logan sounds like a nice guy. Even if he's not, he's extremely hot. Even this Max guy sounds nice. I'm just worried that you've shut yourself off since Dean," Lorelai said with a sigh. "Now if you really want, your one piece is at the bottom of the box of condoms I threw into your bag."

"MOM!" Rory shouted, rushing to her bag. "Grandma was unpacking my stuff! She could have come across those!"

"It's the only place I knew you wouldn't look! And how should I know that my mother is a nosey woman who will stop at nothing to ensure that she has taken control of every aspect of your life? Oh, wait. History – right…" Lorelai said, drifting off in thought for a moment.

"Listen, Rory," she continued. "You can put on that old swimsuit, and pretend that we never had this conversation. You can go back to how things were, how they are – who knows, it could turn out just fine. Or, you can put on the pretty new blue one that I got on sale. You can laugh as you make all the boys drool, and have a good time. You don't have to get married; you don't even have to make out if you don't want to. But you could at least live a little. I mean, you can only wear a swimsuit like that one for a small portion of your life. And let me tell you, the looks you get at my age make me wonder if maybe I need to invest in some cosmetic surgery."

"You're not old, Mom."

"Says you! You didn't see the funny looks the sales clerk gave me when I was paying for that suit."

"Were you wearing your cowboy hat and riding boots again?"

"No…" was the guilty reply.

"That's why, Mom," Rory said, turning in front of the mirror again.

There was a crash on the other end of the line.

"Mom?" Rory asked quickly, diverting her attention to the phone in her hand. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, everything is just fine," was the strained response.

"Mom? Are you laughing or in pain?"

"Well, both, actually," was the response. "The pain is a result of the laughing. Unfortunate, I know, but a fact of life."

"Why are you laughing?" Rory asked.

"It's just –" Lorelai was interrupted by another crash.

"Mom! What's going on?"

"Kirk," Lorelai got out between laughs. "Listen, hun-" she managed, before a clatter interrupted her words. "I have to call you back."

Before Rory could reply, the line went dead. The word "Kirk" was a dead giveaway that she wouldn't hear from her mother for a while.

In the meantime – she may as well go swimming…

----GG----

_We're just going swimming_, Logan thought to himself. _And it was her grandmother who suggested it_, his mind continued.

Before he could stop himself, images of Rory in a swimsuit flashed through his head.

_Shit,_ he thought, looking around in a panic. Throwing his towel aside, he dove into the pool.

Luckily for him, the water was cold – just what he needed. A perfect substitute for the cold shower he would usually use to solve his current… condition.

He decided to do a few laps before Rory came down - anything to try and clear his head.

----GG----

**A/N: **What Kirk did is up to you – feel free to leave a suggestion in the form of a review (I'll pick the one that works best and use it).

So the next chapter is in the works, and I'll make the decision on Max's inclusion dependant on reviews – I have a plan, so no worries. This story has direction. You can just choose the pace.

You love me, I know.

Now show me how much by submitting a review.


	21. This Deafening Sound, Silence?

**A/N:** My watch must be broken… It can't have been this long.

**Chapter 21: Could This Deafening Sound Truly be Silence?**

We're just going swimming_, Logan thought to himself. _And it was her grandmother who suggested it,_ his mind continued._

_Before he could stop himself, images of Rory in a swimsuit flashed through his head._

Shit_, he thought, looking around in a panic. Throwing his towel aside, he dove into the pool._

_Luckily for him, the water was cold – just what he needed. A perfect substitute for the cold shower he would usually use to solve his current… condition._

_He decided to do a few laps before Rory came down - anything to try and clear his head._

----GG----

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she whispered, clutching her towel around herself. Pushing the button on the elevator, she waited, foot tapping and eyes darting.

"I'm going to kill my mother," she whispered, before hearing the ding of the elevator arriving. Quickly walking inside, she pushed the door close button before selecting a floor. There was no way she wanted to risk anyone coming into the elevator with her. So many thoughts were running through her head that she doubted there would be room anyways.

Pressing the B button for basement, she waited.

_Great, just perfect!_ she thought, looking up into the mirrors lining the walls. "As if I didn't already feel uncomfortable enough," she mumbled, before casting her eyes to the floor and ignoring her reflection.

The truth was that she looked amazing. She wouldn't have been able to deny it; her mother really did have an eye for things like this. None of that, however, helped her feel any less naked in the skimpy sky blue bikini.

Sighing as the doors in front of her opened, she hurriedly walked towards the pool, wanting to minimize the amount of time she was exposed. _It'll all be fine once I'm in the water_, she told herself. _No one will be able to see_, she reasoned. "I'm going to kill my mother," she repeated, before opening the door to the swimming pool.

To say that Logan's jaw dropped would have been a gross understatement. When Rory walked through the door, towel wrapped around her slim figure, he realized he was in trouble. Saying a silent thank you for the cold pool water, he tried to ignore the wings of a million butterflies grazing the inside of his stomach.

"It's about time, Ace."

"What, are you pruning already?" she asked lightly, turning her back to him and walking to a chair.

"Not quite," Logan said, while pulling himself out of the water. Now, thankfully, in complete control of himself…

He heard her take a deep breath before putting her towel on the chair with determined hands.

"So," Rory said, keeping her back to him.

"So," Logan replied. "You going to turn around?"

"I kinda like looking at the wall, actually."

"Why? Is my god-like body just too much for you to handle, Ace?" Logan asked, taking a deep breath and pushing out his chest.

"No," she laughed lightly. "I just like staring at the wall is all."

"I dunno, I think my manly body makes you nervous. Better off, maybe you're staring at the wall in order to stop yourself from jumping me."

Spinning around defiantly, Rory met his eyes. They were twinkling with laughter. _How did he know her so well?_ she wondered.

"I can't swim," she said – point blank. There was nothing to dispute.

"What do you mean, you can't swim?" Logan asked, forcing himself to hold her eyes instead of letting them roam over her body.

"Ask my mom," she said, a convincing tone in her voice. "It's genetic. Something that dates back centuries and started with my great, great, or…" she rambled, counting on her fingers. "I'm not quite sure, but let's just say great to the power of three grandmothers and –"

"Rory," Logan interrupted. "You're rambling."

"Since when do you call me Rory?" she asked.

"Since you told me your family history," he answered easily.

"Well, it's true," she repeated. "I can't swim."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, I don't mind. We can just sit here then," Rory answered, looking around the pool deck for a comfortable looking chair. "I don't mind hanging around the pool listening to silence. It's actually very relaxing," she said, spotting a chair that would do nicely a couple feet away.

"Do you know what that sound is, highness?" Logan whispered, eyes holding a glint of mischief.

"What?" she asked, turning back to him with a light, awkward laugh. His knowing grin made her feel all the more self-conscious as she twisted her hands into a knot.

"Those are the shrieking eels," Logan whispered. Rory's eyes grew wide as she made the connection. "If you don't believe me, just wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh!" he yelled, as he grabbed hold of Rory's stomach and pulled her into the water, letting himself tumble in easily beside her.

"Ah!" Rory called, her head rising out of the water. "It's freezing!" she squealed. Logan just smirked in response. "What kind of a guy quotes a chick flick like The Princess Bride?" she asked, using her arms and legs to tread water in uneven beats.

"One trying to distract a girl so he can throw her into the pool."

"Such cheap tactics," she said, feeling herself warm to the surrounding water.

"How you mistake me. That, my dear Ace, was strategy. Well planned, and organized before hand. Tactics are the in-the-moment decisions," Logan said rather matter-of-factly. _Like kissing the beads of water off your lips,_ his mind said. Inwardly scolding himself for such an un-platonic thought, he created a little more space between himself and Rory. "Tactics for you right now would be pretending to not swim, that way you don't look like such a liar."

Rory gasped lightly. "I am not a liar."

"You seem to be swimming just fine to me. To think," he paused, finger poised on his chin. "All it took was me pulling you into the pool."

"So the pulling me into the pool was a planned action?" she asked, her eyes daring him to make a decision.

"Obviously."

"Well, maybe I should just leave then," she joked, swimming slowly towards the ladder.

"Just so long as you do it very, very slowly," Logan said. _Shit, I said that out loud!_ he thought.

Eyes wide, Rory whipped her head around. Before she could come up with a quick retort, Logan threw his hands forward, sending a wave of water over her head.

Coughing loudly, with a disbelieving face Rory stared at Logan. "Tell me you did not just splash me."

"I did not just splash you," Logan said, smirking.

"Oh, it's on," Rory called, smacking the water and sending droplets towards not only Logan but herself.

---GG---

"Okay, okay, okay," Rory panted. "I give up, mercy, you win." Logan swam up laughing.

"I am the man," he called, a smirk plastered on his face as he rested his back against the wall. He let his feet settle onto the smooth concrete pool floor, and smiled a little as Rory sat on the pool steps.

"_The_ man?" Rory asked, eyes twinkling in a playful way.

"Yes, I am _the_ man."

"More like _a_ man."

"Excuse me?" Logan asked in mock hurt.

"Now I think you're just being ridiculous."

"Better ridiculous than cocky."

"Cocky?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah!" she screamed as Logan suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her through the water towards the deep end. Coming up for air, he gave her a wicked grin.

Rory smiled up at him, her eyes holding something that Logan didn't quite recognize. Gently placing her hands on his shoulders, she closed the gap between them. Logan suddenly felt chills running through his body. He met her eyes with questioning ones. Leaning her head forward, she moved to whisper into his ear. "Yes," she said, "cocky," and threw all her weight onto his shoulders, sending him deep under water.

Laughing briefly, she started to swim away. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough, and as soon as Logan had recovered from his brief visit to the bottom of the pool, he began swimming after her. Before long, he caught up to her and pinned her up against the pool wall.

Out of breath, he looked her in the eye. "That was mean," he said.

"Nah," she joked. "You had it coming."

"Rory Gilmore, toying with a man's emotions," Logan chastised in a teasing tone.

"Now you've got it right." She smiled.

"What right?"

"_A _man."

"Ha, ha," he deadpanned. "You think you're so smart."

"I did get into Harvard, Princeton and Yale."

"So modest, too."

_She looks so cute_, Logan thought. Noticing their close proximity, Logan felt the sudden urge to kiss her. Leaning forward ever so slowly, he moved one of his hands from her arm to her hair, which she had left untied. Cupping her face, he expected her to back away. When she didn't, he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers.

She paused a second. Stunned at what had just happened. Logan, sensing this, began backing away. Without giving it any thought, Rory lifted her hand from the water and pulled his head back to her. She kissed him gently, and when he returned it, she deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to her.

Logan had to admit to himself that she was a really good kisser. He never expected her to start another kiss. Truth be told, he expected her to say she had to go and run. Rory always ran, well, at least in his experience she did.

Knowing it was time to make the adult decision, Logan gently pulled away. He looked into her deep blue eyes, filled with confusion. He smiled lightly, and leaned forward resting his forehead against hers.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before anything escaped her lips, the door to the pool room flew open. Logan quickly moved away from Rory, feeling guilty, though not knowing why. Looking towards the door, they saw Max come in at a light run and throw off his towel yelling "Cannon ball!" before jumping into the water.

Logan looked down at Rory, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Ace," he whispered.

"Let's just forget it, okay?" she asked, giving him a pained look.

Before Logan could answer, Max swam up.

"Guten Tag!" he grinned, leaning forward and kissing Rory's cheek in greeting. "Logan," he said with a nod.

"Hey Max," Logan said, his voice low and dejected.

"Rory," Max said, diverting his attention towards her. "How are you?" He let his eyes skim over her body as she leaned against the pool wall.

"I'm fine," she said, trying not to squirm under his gaze. "What have you been up to?"

"I was just finalizing the plans for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Rory asked. "What's tomorrow?"

"Our day trip to Switzerland. We'll be going skiing."

"Skiing?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"But, of course. You can't take a winter trip to Germany and not ski."

"I'm not the most actively inclined…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry. I can teach you," Max said, his voice gentle and kind.

"Will Logan be coming?" she asked, her voice squeaking slightly, while a light blush coloured her cheeks.

"Most certainly," Max replied, looking towards Logan, who was just staring at Rory.

"I'll be there," he said gently, not lifting his eyes off her. Eventually she turned to face him, and what she saw stunned her. Quickly looking away, she met Max's eyes.

"Want to do something fun?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Okay," she said a little too quickly. Had Max been a brighter guy, maybe he would have noticed how eager she was, and considered that maybe she was uncomfortable.

"Good," he said. Sliding his arms around her waist, he hoisted her up.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

"You said you wanted to do something fun."

"Yes, but being held up in the air isn't fun," she called down.

"I don't plan on holding you up in the air, because personally I don't consider that fun."

"Then what are you doing?" she asked. "What is fun about this?!"

"I always heard that flying was fun," Max said, a thoughtful tone in his voice.

"Flying?" Rory got out before Max threw her into the deep end and laughed as she screeched.

"Sorry, man," Max said, while Rory was in the deep end.

"What?" Logan asked in surprise.

"I said sorry. I was rude and insulting, and I dunno…" he drifted off. "I've been thinking, and it must have been some crazed testosterone left over from the mountain climb or something. It was wrong, I was wrong." Logan just stared at him, not knowing what to say or do.

"Look man, what I'm trying to say is that I thought about what you said. I like her. Maybe we won't be in a relationship, and maybe it's silly to start something, but if it's good – then maybe I can try something new."

"Like a relationship?" Logan asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, like… a relationship."

Logan didn't respond as Rory swam back over. "You're a cruel, mean jerk." She laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" Max asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, if I'm already labeled, then there's no reason to refrain from this!" Max shouted, splashing Rory, and starting the second water fight of the day.

Logan looked on sadly, and slowly pulled himself out of the water. Taking his towel, he walked towards the elevators.

_Whatever makes her happy, right? _he thought.

Pushing the elevator button, he waited in silence. Who knew silence could be so deafening.

---GG---

**A/N:** I tossed in a little Rogan moment for everyone being so kind and patient! You all have my wonderful beta Kelly to thank for this. I would not have started/finished it, were it not for her insistant demands and multiple e-mails demanding time devoted to chapters.

Thank you.


	22. Perfect Cup of Coffee

**A/N:** And so the chapters keep on coming. I've counted them up – and this is the first of the eight remaining chapters. Originally, there was going to be 34, but I'm merging some ideas, and cutting it back to 30. It's not less content, as chapters have just been merged.

Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with my sailing schedule, and getting caught up on my school work. Hopefully the longer chapter makes up for it…

A massive thank you goes out to my beta Kelly! She did an awesome job with this, and trust when I say that the quality of this piece is partially credited to her.

**Chapter 22: Perfect Cup of Coffee**

"Just fake it," Lorelai said into the phone, grinning at the mental image it provided.

"Fake it?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, how hard can it be? You just stand there, right?"

"And when I have to turn?"

"You're a smart girl," Lorelai said. "I believe in you."

"Make sure you write that down. It's something inspirational to read at my funeral. I always believed in my daughter. Even when we both knew she was doomed, I believed in her so much that I let her ski down a really, really big hill – well a mountain actually –"

"Okay, okay," Lorelai laughed. "What do you want, a doctor's note? I could forge one for you… 'Ms. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is unable to ski due to a genetic disposition to eating snow'."

"Nice, Mother, really professional."

"What did you expect? I'm not a doctor."

"And it's a good thing too… genetic disposition to eating snow… Grandma would have loved that one."

"Try it," Lorelai pleaded. "Please, just once for me?"

"No," Rory said.

"Oh, and video tape it."

"No."

"See if you can get a mic in front of her, too. I want to ensure I catch every word of her response."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Way to spoil all my fun, Rory."

"Speaking of fun, you never got around to telling me about Kirk."

"What about him?"

"Last time we talked, there was a crash, and you hung up on me."

Lorelai gasped, "I never!"

"You did, and you said Kirk."

"Oh,_ that_ last time."

"Yes…" Rory said patiently, before quickly crying out, "So what happened?"

"Well, as you know, Kirk is breeding fish."

"I know this?"

"Well, now you do. So, he's breeding these fish, or at least trying to, and the male just doesn't seem interested."

"That's so sad!" Rory cried sarcastically into the phone.

"It really is. So Kirk, being the brilliant being that he is, starts filling up a paddling pool."

"It's winter."

"I know, and believe me when I say, we tried to tell him. He just wouldn't listen."

"What was the paddling pool for?" Rory asked.

"Well, he filled it up with water, and sand, and various rocks he stole from his mother's walkway. Anyone who tried to tell him to take his fish inside, and empty the paddling pool, he yelled at, saying 'They need a spacious environment!'" Lorelai imitated Kirk's voice. "'They are too cramped in their bowl. This is more like their natural home in the ocean,'" she continued.

"Well obviously."

"So then he puts the fish into the pool and they proceed to attack each other."

"The fish attack Kirk?"

"No, the fish attack each other."

"The fish?"

"Well apparently, they are this type of Chinese fighting fish or something or other. Really pretty, but vicious, I tell you," Lorelai said, a serious tone in her voice. "So the fish attack each other, and then Kirk realizes that he accidentally put two males into the pool instead of one male and one female."

"This explains more than it doesn't," Rory said. "About Kirk, _and_ his fish," she continued.

"So he manages to pull out this mangled fish, which proceeds to die," Lorelai continued. "We then had to have a funeral, which is about the time you called."

"Ah, sorry about my timing."

"Not to worry. I didn't miss out on much. Babette dug a hole, and Kirk made a paper maché grave stone –"

"Did we really talk that long?"

"By paper maché, I mean that he blew his nose on a tissue and wrote 'RIP Kirk'."

"Kirk?"

"He named the fish Kirk."

"Ah," Rory said.

"So here we are on the phone, talking about your virginity –"

"MOM!"

"Do you want to hear the end of the story?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes," was the guilty reply.

"Good. So here we are talking about your virginity, and Kirk puts the female fish into the paddling pool. They're swimming around, and then he suddenly declares that they don't like each other enough. Then, get this, he volunteers himself as mediator."

"Wow. So he held a conference with the fish?"

"No."

"He pulled them out of the paddling pool and put them into separate bowls so they could cool off?"

"No."

"I'm out," Rory called.

"He strips down, naked, and crawls into the paddling pool."

"Naked?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Naked."

"Isn't it –"

"Freezing? Yep, basically."

"So the crashes I heard were…"

"Kirk realizing it was freezing cold, and in his numbness, pulling over his eight gallon aquarium."

"Oh, dear."

"Yes."

"And the second?"

"The aquarium landing on the paddling pool and causing it to explode."

"Oh," Rory said thoughtfully. "How did you not mention this?"

"Well, it slipped my mind after we had to have another funeral."

"For who?" Rory asked quickly.

"Kirk."

"Kirk died?!"

"No, Kirk the fish."

"But you already buried Kirk."

"He named them all Kirk. He of course told us this as he was rushed off to the hospital to be treated for hypothermia."

"Sad," Rory said.

"Cold," Lorelai called in return.

"Very cold," Rory said sadly, before remembering their original conversation and declaring, "which is what I'm going to be tomorrow!"

"No, you won't," Lorelai said in a teasing voice. "Logan and Max will be fighting over who gets to keep you warm."

Rory paused.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked. "Rory… what happened?" she said knowingly.

"I kind of kissed him."

"Logan?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"Yeah…" Rory mumbled into the phone.

"YES!" Lorelai shouted.

"Why are you so happy? This is horrible! Things are so awkward, and now he and his best friend are hardly talking."

"Aw, I'm sorry, hunny. I was just happy because I won the pool."

"You won the pool?" Rory asked, slightly unnerved.

"The pool for when you would finally hook up with Brad Pitt."

"We did not hook up!"

"Well, you were close."

"We were not. It was one kiss."

"Close enough."

"No."

"Were your eyes closed?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rory asked nervously. Her mother knew her well. This was something personal she was trying to sort out. She wasn't helping!

"Were they open or closed?"

"They were closed," Rory said, exasperated.

"You're perfect together!"

"Mom, I'm going to have to hang up on you now."

"Babette will be upset. She put her money on next week."

"Mom…" Rory warned.

"Ms. Patty too, she thought it would be last week, though she's got money on you coming back pregnant. Please don't let her win that one."

"Oh no, Mom!" Rory called sarcastically. "The phone was just stolen by a strudel maker. Hey! Come back here… Mom!" Rory called as she moved the phone progressively further away from her. When it reached its furthest possible distance, she hit the _off_ button triumphantly.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked from the doorway.

Rory quickly sat up off the bed. "Nothing," she said a little too quickly. "I was just talking to my mother."

"Anything about me?" he asked. _How long has he been standing there?_ she wondered.

"Quit being so ego-centric," she called. "My every conversation doesn't revolve around you."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you mentioned me," Logan replied cockily.

"No," Rory said defiantly.

"So that talk about a kiss…"

"Was about the kiss with Max," Rory said, wincing slightly when she noticed the hurt and dejected look in his eyes.

"You kissed Max?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Stop listening in on my phone calls. It's rude."

"Your grandmother sent me up to help you pack," Logan said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, well that's good, since I've never been skiing before," she said, suddenly feeling guilty for her comment. He was obviously hurt. After a long pause, she continued, "What should I bring?"

"Pull out a suitcase, I'll help you out," he called. "Unless that strudel maker is planning on returning…"

"I think you'll do."

----GG----

"Rory, will you hurry up, please?" Emily called from the car. "It's freezing out here."

"Sorry Grandma, I'm just –" Rory stammered as she pulled her oversized suitcase across the floor.

"Goodness, let the concierge do that for you, darling. Just get into the car."

"Oh, right," Rory replied, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Rory!" Max called, running up the street.

"Hi," she smiled, while trying to avoid making eye contact with the not-so-patient grandparents.

"Do you want to ride with me?" he asked, sliding his hands into his coat's pockets and motioning with his head towards his car.

"Well," she paused, thinking about the ride with Logan. "Sure." She smiled.

"Perfect." Max grinned. "Shira, Rory kommet mit."

"Ja, Ja," Shira replied, pulling Emily into the car with a stern look.

Rory could have sworn that she heard Emily say 'but Logan's riding with us!'; but no matter. Climbing a little too quickly into the front seat of Max's car, Rory began twisting her hands into a knot. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore. What did everything mean? Where did everyone stand? Maybe riding with Max wasn't the best idea, but it sure was better than having to deal with Logan. There would be time to sort everything out. _There will_, she told herself. Who was she kidding, she wasn't convincing anyone.

"So Rory," Max said, putting his car into gear and pulling out behind the Gilmore's limo. "How are you? Feeling ready?"

"I'm nervous," she replied honestly. "I just spoke to my mother and it seems as if I have a genetic disposition for eating snow."

"What does that mean?" Max asked, casting her a confused glance before following behind the Gilmore/Huntzberger limo around the corner and onto the main road.

"I'm not very good," Rory said simply.

"It's not very challenging," Max said. "And if it isn't to your liking, then we can spend the day drinking coffee in the chalet."

"Really?" Rory asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I promise," Max replied, smiling at her before shifting gears and merging onto the highway.

----GG----

"So, um… yeah, uh…" Rory called nervously after Max. Attempting once again to carry the skis in front of her, she once again let out a frustrated growl as they slid apart and clattered to the ground. "No good, lousy pieces of plastic…" she mumbled, sliding a hand down her forehead to stop her hat from falling off. Attempting not to drop the poles she was also carrying, she twisted awkwardly with her boots over her shoulder and tried to reach for the fallen skis uselessly.

"Need a hand there, Ace?" Logan asked, coming up behind her with a grin. Rory cast a panicked glance forward, only to see Max thirty yards up turning a corner. "Uh… sure," she replied nervously. "Wow, I must look like such a dork."

"Hold out your arms," Logan said, ignoring her comment. He stuffed his skis into the snow bank next to him, where they stayed tauntingly close together and manageable.

Rory glared at them. "Great, your skis like you. We've been here what, seven minutes? Already mine hate me. What are they going to do when I latch them to my feet and attempt to actually use them?"

"Who knows, maybe they'll work," Logan joked, while sliding a band around Rory's skis. He placed them on her outstretched arms. "Come on, let's get started."

Rory followed awkwardly, placing all her focus on the skis she was holding and the few feet of snow in front of her. It was fortunate for Logan that she was so preoccupied, as the glances he was casting her were far from platonic.

Once they reached the chalet, Logan helped Rory set her equipment on the racks outside. Walking inside together, they were confronted by Max with coffee in his outstretched hands. "Kaffee jedermann?" Rory laughed lightly before taking the coffee with a smile. "I didn't know how you took it, so I got you some milk and sugar," Max said, holding out two small creamers and a packet of sugar.

"I actually drink it black," Rory said after swallowing a huge gulp. "Wouldn't want to taint the natural flavor now, would we?"

Max laughed. "You're an interesting girl, Rory." Rory took another sip from her coffee, trying to hide her face. _It feels… off_, she thought.

Logan looked on, sipping at the coffee he had taken from the tray. _So Rory kissed him, _he thought. _What makes him better? We're both attractive enough, no birthmarks or large scars hiding our faces. He's a brunette, that might be it. She did date that guy from her hometown, and she does have that author who's visited a couple times. She's not that superficial though – she's quite possibly the least superficial person I know. What is it then?_

"Logan!" Max called for a third time.

"What? Huh?" Logan said, pulling himself from his thoughts. _Great_, he thought, seeing Max with his arm on Rory's back. _They couldn't have the decency to avoid the PDA._ Realizing that it wasn't a fair accusation, Logan tried to suppress his jealousy. There was no need to make a scene or start a fight he would undoubtedly lose.

"Are you ready to go?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Logan replied, tossing his half empty cup into the trash, while walking outside with the two of them.

Rory looked back before tripping over her boots. Instantly, Logan was there. Arms outstretched, he caught her. Letting his hands rest against her elbows, he waited for her to regain her balance. "These boots are like cinderblocks." Logan laughed before reluctantly letting his hands fall back to their natural place. "Or like Zelda's iron boots. It's a good thing everything's frozen, because I swear if you tossed me into a pond, I'd sink."

"Now why would we be tossing you into a pond?" Logan asked as they followed Max through the door and towards their skis.

"That's a good question, why would you throw out a perfectly good cup of coffee?" Rory retorted. _Why indeed_, Logan wondered.

"Let's go," Max called, skis already on his feet.

Rory glanced up towards the hill for the first time. "Wow," she replied. "Uh, it's… wow," she said.

"Yeah," Logan replied, passing her her skis. "It's not that bad, though. Just wait until we get to the top. You haven't seen the view until you're looking down on a village so small, you could use your glove to hide it from your vision."

"Thanks Logan," Rory replied sarcastically. "If I wasn't nervous before, I am now. Not only could I die crashing into trees, I'm so high up that odds are I won't be able to get medical attention. How's the oxygen up there? Is it still thick enough to breathe, or should I be bringing my own personal supply?"

"Let me help you get your skis on," Logan said, pulling them from her outstretched hands and tossing them to the ground where they leapt apart.

"That's impressive, Logan," Rory said, her nervousness making her babble even more. "Can you ski down the hill for me?" she asked while Logan lined her foot up.

"Come on!" Max called before he had a chance to answer.

"Kick your foot down hard," Logan said. Rory followed his instruction and did the same for her other leg.

"I feel as if I have death strapped to my feet. Is there an eject button, or am I here for the duration?"

"Rory," Logan said, stepping in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and waited until she tore her gaze from the hill, and met his eyes. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said, his voice straight-forward and honest. "It's your call, and I'll support you either way."

Rory swallowed, and glanced back up at the hill. Rambling earlier, she had been trying to distract herself. Taking a good look now, she made a mental pro con list.

"I'll try it," she whispered.

Logan smiled, before quickly kicking his skis on and grabbing his poles. "Let's go," he said.

Fifteen minutes later, Rory had made it to the base of the lift. Max had already gone up and was on his way down. Rory's attempt at actually moving with the skis on had been entertaining for Logan, to say the least. In the end, he had to ski backwards and pull her along with his poles. He didn't mind though, it gave him an excuse to stare at her.

Now, however, Rory glanced cautiously towards the ski lift.

"So it keeps going?" she asked.

"Yep," Logan replied.

"It doesn't stop?"

"Nope."

"And it's high?" she asked as she glanced up.

"And it's high," he repeated.

"Okay…" Rory took a deep breath before scurrying forward as Logan called hastily.

"On three, we run up towards the green line, okay?"

"Three!" Logan called, before throwing his hand to her back and pushing her forward gently, before sliding up himself.

"AH!" Rory called, sliding forward and stopping nicely by the green line. "I did it!" she called. Spinning around, she looked towards the lift attendant. "I did it, did you see-AH!" she yelled as the chair hit her on the side, causing her to fall over as the lift passed above her. The attendant hit a button, and the lift stopped. Rory looked up, slightly embarrassed, before shooting Logan a glare. "You said it didn't stop!" she yelled.

"Woops," he called. "Take the next chair, okay?"

"I'll keep it slow for you," the attendant said sympathetically.

"Thanks," Rory said, her head down.

"Just sit on the seat as it comes under you, and watch out for the bar coming down."

"Okay," Rory replied hesitantly.

Slowly the lift started moving, and as the chair came under her, Rory determinedly sat down. Smiling a silent congratulations to herself, she focused on Logan in the seat ahead instead of the ground, which was getting progressively smaller. As the bar came down, she couldn't help but cast her glance downward.

"Don't look, Ace," Logan called back without turning his head.

"How –" she asked, before thinking better of it and instead asking, "How'd you get so good at this?"

"Years of visits."

"Oh," Rory replied, before letting silence overtake them. The ride was reasonably long, about ten minutes to the top. It wasn't until the final minute that things got interesting.

"You ready to get off, Ace?" Logan asked, turning around to catch her eye.

"Off?" she asked, suddenly aware of where she really was. "If it's going to be anything like getting on, I might just stay here – AH!" she cried as the bar in front of her lifted away. "What kind of a death trap is this?" she asked.

"When your skis hit the ground, stand up and push off."

_Skis hit ground, I stand up, I push off, I live long enough to have another cup of coffee_,she thought. _I can do this… _"Skis hit ground," she mumbled to herself in concentration, as she felt the snow below her feet. "I stand up," she murmured, wobbling a little as she did so. "I push off," she said, "and - Whoa!" she cried, falling over into the snow bank beside the lift.

"You alright?" Logan asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, giving him a smile. "I blame my mother."

"For not helping you get out of this trip?" he asked, offering his hand to help her stand up.

"For passing along my genetic disposition for eating snow," she answered, pulling herself up and grabbing hold of Logan's shoulders as she wobbled. She felt him go stiff under her and quickly looked up, concern etched in her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, forgetting to remove her arms.

"Fine," he replied, looking into her eyes. They stood there for a moment like that, oblivious to the skiers moving off the lift beside them.

"I –" Rory started, clearly not sure how to break the silence that seemed to carry so much meaning. "Wanna teach me how to ski?" she tried, while letting go of his shoulders.

"Sure," he said, relieved that she had broken the silence, yet regretful that she had broken contact. _Fuck_, he thought, _this was going to be a long day_.

Starting to move to the edge of the hill, he glanced down. The view from the top of the tower was a beautiful one, but this was better. The town below was a small black dot, and the skiers below looked like ants, littering the snow-covered valley. Trees lined the slopes, their tops white with snow. The sky was overcast, strange considering the days forecast of sunny skies, yet there was something bright about the day.

Turning around, Logan called to Rory, "Get over here, I'm not pulling you this time."

Rory let out a small whine, before taking labored steps towards the edge where he waited. Less than a minute later, she got there, throwing her hands up in the air. "I did it!" she called, a smile lighting up her face. "Ha," she said, "and you doubted me."

"At least I don't have to pull you around now," Logan joked.

"Pfft," Rory said lightly, "you loved it."

_More than you know,_ he thought. Quickly recovering, he gave her a quick verbal lesson on skiing: Turning, stopping – the basics, reminding her that if she was desperate that she could just fall over. Then before she had a chance to ask questions, he used his poles to push off and started skiing down the hill.

"Logan!" Rory cried. "Wait!"

Logan laughed out loud, and turned up to stop. "Come on! Let's go!" he called, watching as she looked forward as if inspecting the snow. Slowly, she used her poles to push herself forward, and let out a light scream as her legs took off underneath her. Attempting to use her weight to balance herself, she moved her body forward. Feeling herself speed up, she quickly stood up straight, letting out a final cry as she fell over.

Logan waited patiently below her, knowing that this was something she needed to do for herself. He watched as she looked around confused, before picking up her discarded pole and leaning into it to stand up. He watched the satisfied grin cross her face as she looked around, and the determined look she had as she once again pushed off. This time keeping her weight low as Logan had told her, she turned her toes in, making the pizza shape he had recommended. Lifting pressure off her right foot, her face lit up as she began to slowly turn. Not caring about how much of a loser she must have looked like, she continued like this for another few moments before stopping on a flatter area. She looked down the hill, her eyes scanning its expanse for something.

Suddenly, a wave of snow came flying at her. Letting out a shrill scream as snow made its way down her back, she heard a deep, throaty chuckle from behind her. She looked over to find Logan standing a few feet above her, his body seemingly at ease.

"Nice work," he said, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Well, I'm no Huntzberger," Rory joked, before growing serious. "I can't believe you just left me like that. And then when I actually manage to escape death, you throw snow down my back."

"I didn't throw it," Logan said, his smirk growing wider.

"That doesn't change the fact that it made its way down my back," Rory said matter-of-factly.

"Shake it out," he said lightly, watching in amusement as she shifted her shoulders uncomfortably.

"Shake it out?!" she said in disbelief, before turning her back to Logan and determinedly starting to ski forward. Her progress was so slow and calculated, she didn't notice she'd made it to the bottom until she wasn't moving forward anymore. Looking up, her eyes met the laughing ones of Logan.

"You did good, Ace," he said, his words dripping with something she couldn't quite pinpoint. "Let's do another."

"I –" Rory started, before jumping in surprise as a snowmobile shot past her. "I want one of those," she said, pointing in awe. "How come I get stuck with these plastic strips when he gets the good stuff, and –" Rory paused as her eyes followed his progression up the hill. "What's going on?" she asked as he pulled to a stop a little ways up the hill.

"There might have been an accident," Logan said, skiing the short distance to her side and watching the commotion on the hill above. Two additional snowmobiles raced up the hill, and in a matter of minutes, three men in red jackets skied down.

"Oh my god," Rory said, genuine concern in her words. "Is everything okay?" she asked Logan.

"I dunno," he said. The two watched in silence as the scene unfolded before them. A crowd gathered around them, and between the whispers they were able to gather that a woman had fallen and broken her leg.

"How are they going to move her?" Rory asked. Her words were answered as a helicopter was heard approaching overhead. "Helicopter?" she asked, her voice terrified. "They need a helicopter to move her?"

"I guess," Logan said, as stunned as he was before. "Come on."

"Oh no," Rory said, her voice serious. "I'm done for the day. This," she said, pointing to the group of paramedics loading the woman onto a stretcher, "is a sign."

"It's not a sign," Logan said. "It's just an accident."

"An accident I plan to avoid," Rory said, her voice sure as she started lifting her feet. "Now how do you get these things off?"

"Here," a voice said from behind her.

Rory turned to find Max bending down and unclipping her feet. "My hero," Rory joked, smiling at him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just doing a bunch of the hills on the other side. I'm getting kind of tired though, wondered if you wanted to get some coffee. Black, right?"

Rory laughed. "That sounds perfect. Logan, are you coming?" Rory asked, sending him a hopeful glance.

"Uh, sure," he said. "Give me your skis, though. I'll put them away for you."

"Thank you," Rory smiled, passing him the skis she just picked up.

Logan watched as Rory followed Max inside the chalet and they sat beside each other in front of the fire. Walking towards the ski rack, he placed and locked their skis in. Sighing to himself, he began walking back towards the chalet.

"Logan!" a voice called.

"Diego!" Logan said, letting his lips break out into a grin.

"Did you see the accident?" he asked, looking up the hill to where the last of the paramedics was leaving.

"Yeah, I haven't seen one that bad in ages."

"Max was really surprised. We were on the lift when we saw it happen, and he thought it was Rory - her being new and all. Once we got off the lift, he was gone."

"What are they going to do when we leave for the States again?" Logan asked, fighting to quell his jealousy.

"I dunno, I haven't seen Max this head over heels since elementary school. And let me tell you, Ms. Steinberg was a fox."

Logan laughed out loud. "Max always did have a thing for older women."

"It's too bad the school fired her for it. Then again, I don't exactly know what was said in Max's letters." Diego winked.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Logan joked.

"You gonna join us for a couple?" Diego asked, giving him a hopeful look.

"Naw, Rory and Max just went inside. I was gonna join them for coffee."

"Alright, see ya at tomorrow's party then, man," he said.

"Yeah, see ya," Logan replied, watching him ski off. _What if it had been Rory?_ he wondered. She had no idea what she was doing. She was as green as could be, and he still brought her up the lift, and after verbal instruction, simply abandoned her at the top of the hill. Given he had waited a few feet down, what if she had fallen and broken something? The thought terrified him. What terrified him even more though, was the thought that the thought terrified him. Turning around, Logan walked back towards the chalet. Trying not to think, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Looking around, he caught sight of something in the window. Stopping instantly, his stomach wrenched.

Inside the chalet, Max had one of his hands cupping her cheek, and the other resting seemingly natural on her hip. Her hands were on his shoulders, and she was looking him directly in the eyes. Logan watched as she bit her lip gently, and Max licked his in response. Leaning forward, Max closed the distance between them, gently laying his lips on Rory's.

At first there was no response; Rory was stunned. It seemed like only moments ago that she was kissing Logan in the pool, and now she was kissing Max with a mug of untouched coffee on the table. This wasn't her. This wasn't who she was. Feeling slightly confused, she leaned back a little, pulling gently away.

"Max, I –" Rory started.

"Look," he interrupted her. "I know you're leaving soon, and I know you're not the type to throw caution to the wind and do something because you can. I like that about you. So maybe it's not a lasting thing, but we've a few days here together left, and I thought maybe we could try and spend them like this."

Rory looked at him, processing his words. When he leaned in for another kiss, this time she closed the distance. Letting her hands become entangled in his hair, she was completely oblivious to the man whose heart broke as he watched from the other side of the window.

Logan felt his insides tighten, and before he knew it, he had his skis latched to his feet, and he was sitting on a lift on his way to the top of the hill.

_Some vacation_, he thought bitterly, crossing his arms to fight off the sudden cold that overtook him.

----GG----

This will likely be the final chapter for a number of months. If you've been following along on my website, you'll know that I have a writer's craft assignment where I'm writing long fiction. It'll be posted on Fictionpress after its completion. But at present I am dedicating every spare moment I have to it.


	23. Torn

**A/N:** I think I probably have a good 6 – 8 copies of this chapter in various stages of completion hiding out in my room (hand written copies) and on my computer. Most of which disappear and re-appear after I've finished that section or decided to go another direction.

It has been long – too long – and I am sorry for that. I've missed this story, and I've missed these characters. I also feel horrible knowing that with my writing I can never manage to sit down and finish something. That needs to change, especially if this is something I am seriously considering pursuing in my future.

I was nervous about posting this chapter. It's been so long, I don't want to let anyone down. Either way, please let me know what you think. Your reviews after all are what inspired me to come back – there were just too many to turn away!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gilmore Girls

**Chapter 23: Torn**

The following day found Rory hiding in one of the guest bedrooms. Well hiding wasn't the right word – she wasn't under the bed, or behind a stack of clothes in the closet. Anyone who walked in could find her... well, at least that was what she tried to convince herself.

In truth she was avoiding Logan. And Max. She was avoiding the two of them, and it was making her entire trip uncomfortable and frustrating. In two days she had kissed two guys, and she had no idea why. Being in the pool with Logan had completely freaked her out. She was afraid. Afraid of her growing feelings for Logan and afraid of admitting them aloud. What if he didn't feel the same way? It's not high school anymore; maybe Logan had reached a point in his life where a kiss was no big deal, but she wasn't there yet. A kiss for her was always going to mean something.

Say she had done something, what if he didn't interpret the kiss the same way? Then all she would have accomplished is an embarrassing declaration of her feelings, and for what; a 'thanks for telling me how you feel?' as he bolts in the other direction? At least with Max she could bolt too. The Germany trip was almost over, she was leaving in under a week so if things did go bad then she wouldn't have to deal with it. With Logan though... he was in her classes. He worked on the paper with her; they had the same friends, and frequented the same coffee shops. To run from Logan would require her to give up on all of that. She didn't risk ruining a friendship with Max unless it somehow jeopardized her friendship with Logan, which considering her luck these days it likely would.

The fact of the matter was that she'd dug herself into a hole. Unwittingly she had led two guys on, made a fool of herself and turned into a slightly more modest version of her high school friend Louise. This was not who she wanted to be. More than anything she wanted to go back to before all the awkwardness and uncertainty and the kisses (though they were both fantastic) and stop herself. If she couldn't do that she wanted to go back to Hartford and forget that any of it ever happened. Until then she wanted to get lost.

The ride home from the mountain had been awkward. Beyond awkward. Shira had been insistent on Rory riding with her and recounting every moment of her skiing ordeal, and what an ordeal it had turned out to be.

"So Rory," Shira had asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "How was your first skiing adventure?"

"It was good..." Rory replied hesitantly.

"What was the best part?" Shira had pried.

"Yes Rory," Logan said with a harsh sarcasm. "What was the best part?"

Hurt by his tone Rory looked at him. What she saw terrified her. He was angry. His eyes were glossed over and they challenged her, as if he was looking for a fight. The anger she could handle, she was used to Logan and his mood swings, it was one of his strange qualities that she found herself growing to like. But under his anger was a sadness; sadness and disappointment and their combination confused her to no end. She needed time to think. She needed to make a list, why couldn't he see that?

"I guess the best part was making it down the hill. I felt pretty accomplished," she answered truthfully. She did her best not to look at Logan, but given the fact that they were trapped in the back of a limo didn't help matters. "Of course then I got freaked out about the accident," Rory confessed, the memory of the helicopter momentarily pushing thoughts of Logan and Max aside.

"But darling, that was at the beginning of the day!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know," Rory answered, offering a smile for her grandmother's benefit.

"Well what did you do with yourself if you weren't skiing?"

"I mainly just stayed in the chalet reading and drinking coffee." Since Rory was trying not to look at anyone she didn't notice the quick look Emily cast to Shira and the unspoken question that loomed in her eyes. Logan, however, did catch it, and not for the first time did he wonder if there was something peculiar about this trip that he was missing.

"So you just stayed in the chalet reading all day?" Shira asked.

"Pretty much," Rory smiled, keeping her lips tight together.

Logan snorted. _What is wrong with him?_ Rory thought. He was the one who disappeared without a word, and if this was about her and Max it was only one kiss. Okay, it was more than one kiss, but she was in a foreign country with everyone she knew telling her to let go. Hell, even Logan had told her as much. Who was he to make her feel guilty about kissing someone she barely knew – he did it all the time! He wasn't her boyfriend, they weren't even dating. He ambushed her in the pool, confused her to no end, sent his smooth talking quick lipped friend in to clean up, and he was mad at her?

The rest of the two hour ride had been spent in silence. Logan had refused to look at her, and she had refused to start up conversation.

Rolling onto her stomach Rory clutched a pillow to her chest. Flipping aimlessly through the channels on TV, she half listened for something in a language she understood. The sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted her motions and she was more than a little relieved at the opportunity to lessen the monotony.

"Hello?" She asked, not recognizing the number.

"Rory? This is Max," _Oh god_, she thought. _I'm not ready for this_.

"Hi Max," she said a little hesitantly. "How did you get my number?" _Was that rude_? She wondered. She didn't want to talk to him, but she didn't want to be rude either. Yesterday had been a mistake? Maybe not a mistake but she hadn't been thinking clear, she needed a chance to think clear.

"Well I tried to get it from Logan, but his phone must be off, he's not answering. I ended up calling our dear friend Finn." He said, and Rory could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Oh Finney!" Rory said eagerly, Finn was a safe topic. Even the mere mention of his name practically eliminated awkwardness. "How is my favourite Australian?"

"Drunk." Max said, this time his laughter echoed through the phone.

"I don't know why I even bothered asking," Rory smiled.

"So I was wondering," Max said. Rory could hear his smirk on the other end, and suddenly she remembered exactly _why_ she was avoiding him. "What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked.

"This afternoon? I don't know," she answered. "I'm in the process of trying to find an English station on TV. Odds are I'll give up in a little then take a nap. What are vacations for if not lazing about?" she asked, hoping that he might catch on to her reluctance.

"Well maybe you could interrupt you relaxation and go out to dinner with me." Clearly there was a language barrier, as her subtle hints had no effect on him. Or, she considered for a moment, the hints didn't go over his head he was just choosing to ignore them.

"Uh, sure." Rory said. "I just have to be home by nine."

"Do your grandparents have you on curfew or something?"

Rory laughed despite herself. She'd never had a curfew in her life. "No, I just promised Logan that I'd go to some party with him tonight." Rory wondered if Logan still wanted to go with her. He had only asked her in passing, and that was before the ski trip had screwed up their dynamic, and before the undefined kiss in the pool.

"I'm going myself why don't we just go together?" Max asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess, why not?" She replied, without any reason to say no. Logan hadn't exclusively asked her, and frankly it was simply easier to focus on Max who she would never see after this week than Logan who would be following her home.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at seven." Max said before hanging up.

Rory stared blankly at her phone for a moment. She then spent another thirty seconds flipping through TV channels, before finally gathering up enough courage to dial Logan's increasingly familiar number.

"Yeah?" Logan answered.

"I thought you weren't answering your phone." Rory blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I make exceptions for beautiful women." He answered, his quick wit clearly not marred by their icy communications from the days before.

"My mother would say 'flattery will get you everywhere'. But then again, she did get pregnant at sixteen." She replied, the ease of the banter falling back into place.

"What can I do for you?" Logan laughed

"I was actually calling about the party tonight."

"Yeah," Logan said, his voice picking up in excitement. It really was as if nothing had happened between them. "I was thinking we could grab dinner together or something before heading over. There is this great burger joint downtown I think you'll love."

Rory paused. "Well actually, I was calling because Max asked me to dinner."

"Oh." Logan said. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Well if you want to stay at the house after instead of going to the party I understand..." he drifted off.

"Logan!" Rory cried, astounded at his words. "I just met the guy for godsake!"

"Yeah, well you looked pretty cozy up at the hill yesterday." Rory couldn't be certain, but underneath his bitter tone she thought she heard relief.

"For the record that hill was a mountain." She said, ignoring the rest of his comment before carrying on with what she was going to ask at the beginning of the conversation. "The real reason for my calling is that we were wondering if we could just meet you at the party."

"We, being you and Max?" Logan asked, not that he really needed clarification.

"Yes, we being me and Max."

"Yeah sure," he replied easily. _Wow_, Rory thought. _What a turnaround from yesterday_. They had a two-way conversation and he didn't sound as if he wanted to rip her head off. It felt strange, almost too easy. It was like he didn't even care.

"Okay... I guess I'll see you later tonight then?"

"Alright, later Rory."

"Bye Logan."

Closing his phone with a snap Logan pinched the bridge of his nose before shouting to one in particular, "Fuck."

Flipping his phone back open he punched in Finn's phone number with more force than necessary. After the fourth ring Finn's voice broke though.

"_Hello ladies, metrosexuals, and all others good-looking. Leave your name, number, and the color of your underwear and I'll return your call in order of preference._" Beep.

"Finn you git!" Logan hissed into his phone. "First you bitch me out for twenty minutes emasculating me and comparing me to your eight year old cousin Parko, but needing your help I take it all in stride. Then you say let her come to me, you tell me when she does invite her to dinner. I do all of this. Then you go behind my back and give that fucker her phone number as if I don't exist. Just in case you hadn't heard they're now going to dinner together, and the plans that Rory and I made days ago are being cancelled so she can spend more time with that treacherous prick. I swear, if you were within a hundred mile radius of me I would find you, grab you by the collar, and slam my fist –" Beep.

"_If you are happy with your message press one or hang up now, if you wish to re-record press two, for other options press three._"

Logan sighed, took a deep breath and pressed two.

"You suck." Logan said, before closing his phone. Clearly he had done something horrible in a past life because he certainly hadn't done anything in this one to deserve this. Bringing Rory here was quite likely the worst idea anyone on the face of the planet has ever had. Fine, maybe that whole 'what could Hitler possibly do' thing was a little worse. And maybe whoever decided that it was okay to make spandex in plus sizes was a little off as well; but this came a close third.

After staring at the ceiling for a good fifteen minutes, Logan stood up with determination. He wasn't finished yet.

*******

At twenty to seven Rory patiently sat on the edge of her bed. She had started getting ready at six o'clock expecting to take her normal hour of primping, but by twenty after she had showered, done her hair, and changed. Now all she could do was sit alone, thinking.

She had tried to use up some time by considering another outfit, but in truth she thought she looked alright. A pair of dark jeans, flats and a form fitting t-shirt seemed appropriate. She could have thrown on a clingy dress or something a little more revealing. Hell, she could have tossed on a pair of heels. But something inside her just wasn't up for it.

Images of cars flicked across the screen as 'Pimp my Ride' played. This, unfortunately, was the only program being played in English. It of course had German subtitles flashing across the bottom of the screen. They would have been distracting if she had been paying attention.

The doorbell rang. Looking at her bedside clock the numbers read 6:45. Normally she wouldn't be near ready, but today she just grabbed a jacket and her purse before walking down the steps. She was coming down the corridor just as Logan was coming out of the kitchen.

"You look nice Ace," Logan smiled.

"Thank you," she said, a slight blush rising in her neck. "What are you all dressed up for?" she asked in reference to his dress shirt and leather shoes.

"I hope you don't mind," he said lightly. "But when you cancelled on me I called up Sonja. We're heading out to dinner before the party."

"Oh," Rory said while walking with him towards the door. "I thought she was dating Chris."

"They have a casual relationship." He answered simply.

"I see," Rory replied slightly confused, before opening the door.

"Sonja!" Logan greeted, kissing the petite blonde on both cheeks. "You remember Rory?"

"Of course," she smiled. "You're sleeping with Max right?"

"No, I'm not." Rory said shaking her head and wondering for the first time what was being said in German behind her back.

"Maybe I have the translation wrong. I'm not very good with English." She said with a smile that suggested her English was just fine and that she knew exactly what she was saying.

"We're just going out to dinner." Rory said trying to make it clear that it was all they were doing.

"Oh, yeah, I think he mentioned that." Sonja said, her smirk never leaving her face.

"Yeah," Rory said slowly, looking behind Sonja for any sight of him. "I'm ready a little early is all."

"You ready to go?" Logan asked Sonja.

"Yep," she beamed. "It was nice seeing you again Rory."

"You too," Rory smiled. "See you later tonight Logan."

"Later Ace."

Rory watched as Logan and Sonja took off down the road. Sitting herself down in the front foyer, she waited. Max arrived at 7:20.

Rory opened the door with a smile.

"Sorry," Max said when he saw her. "Are you not ready?" He eyed her outfit with curious eyes.

"I am," Rory said looking down. Okay, maybe she should have put on heels, but it's not like there were stains on her top or anything.

"Oh," Max said. "I guess I forgot to tell you. The place where we're having dinner, it has a dress code. You'll need a dress of some sort."

"Oh, okay. Just give me a minute I guess." Rory said, her smile stiffening. She walked upstairs letting him wait in the foyer. Max hadn't seemed like the type to do classy restaurants. She was hoping for a break from the constant socialite parties, but who knows, maybe she was casting judgement too early. Fancy could be fun.

Ten minutes later she was walking back down the stairs. This time in a black halter dress with a pair of peek toe heels.

"You look beautiful," Max said kissing her cheek. "Ready?"

The restaurant was nice enough. It was an Italian restaurant with dim overhead lighting and candles on all the tables. It would have been almost romantic if there weren't also middle-aged German couples about. But Rory didn't let herself think about that.

The waiter brought them wine without their asking, and when Rory would have ordered her meal Max ordered for her.

"You'll love it. I promise," He said with a wide grin.

They talked for a little, mainly about Germany and Max's childhood. Rory was particularly interested in the parts Logan played in it, and heard her fair share of stories. Many had her laughing uncontrollably while the other customers looked on annoyed.

Max had a way of capturing attention. When he got excited he would forget himself and start talking with his hands. It was cute, and a little thrilling. He was mien was addictive and for a while she was able to forget about everything that had been bothering her. The date was actually going extremely well until the food arrived.

*******

Meanwhile what should have been a normal party was causing Logan serious mental distress. There were the typical drunk guys groping drunk girls, and drunk girls throwing themselves at drunk guys. The music was blaring and the general feeling was one of sexual desire and expectation. Well, for everyone except Logan. Logan was busy staring at the living room clock wondering not for the first time that night what Rory and Max could possibly be doing that would make dinner last so long.

His first thought was that the date went horrible. That Max had said something mildly offensive and Rory had stood up in the middle of the restaurant, thrown her napkin at him, and stormed out with everyone watching. Clearly Max would be too embarrassed to show himself at the party and it would obviously take Rory a while to walk. It was a good thought until he remembered that Rory had no idea where the party was.

"Logan baby," Sonja purred in his ear interrupting his thoughts. "Why won't you dance with me?"

"I'm just not in a dancing mood."

"Well what kind of a mood are you in?" she asked, letting her hand drift along his waist and down to stroke his inner thigh.

"I'm in the mood for a drink Sonja. Do you think you can handle that?" He said rather harshly.

She sent him her most seductive smile. "I can handle that, can you?" Logan rolled his eyes and watched as she disappeared into the crowd. That had been a mistake, in his plotting he'd forgotten how clingy Sonja was.

But back to Rory, clearly something had happened. There must have been an accident or something, traffic... or maybe there was a crying German child and Rory, being the humanitarian that she is, tried to help them. Of course the language barrier would clearly be a problem and they would spend forever using Max as a translator. Okay, so less than realistic, but at least it didn't have Rory wandering foreign streets lost and alone at night.

Or, his favourite option: Max had forgotten about the date and Rory was waiting back at the house seriously pissed off.

Of course all these ideas did very little to block out the most prominent and seemingly likely scenario: They were busy getting to know each other back at the house after he took her to a fantastically chic restaurant with delicious food, and the best coffee in all of Germany.

He was screwed.

"Here's your drink baby," Sonja cooed as she appeared beside him. After he took the drink from her she slid her hands into the back pockets of his pants. She looked stared up at him as she rubbed her chest against him in what might have been dancing if it wasn't such a deliberately obvious suggestion. It was clear that Rory and Max weren't even a passing thought in Sonja's mind... so why couldn't he get them out of his head?

Logan downed his beer in one swig.

This was quite possible the most stressful vacation he'd ever been on.

*******

Rory stared at her plate unsure of what to say. A look to Max confirmed her original thought: he had no idea what he had done wrong.

"Prost!" He said raising his glass to her. She replicated his movements and drank deeply, wine seemed like a fantastic solution to her problems. Despite it being an Italian restaurant, he had ordered himself a huge steak; which as he cut into she could tell was cooked to perfection. He had a side of potatoes that glistened with spices and butter as well as a pile of steamed vegetables. She could feel her mouth water as he continued to cut his steak.

She looked down at her plate in slight disgust. Not that it didn't look edible; As far as salads go it looked delicious. But who wants to eat salad when they can have a plump juicy steak and butter glazed potatoes? Not to mention, salad is an appetizer, a side dish. Which is exactly what she thought it was when the waiter had brought it over: a side to her delicious, medium rare steak that was marinating in its own glorious juices.

A salad is not an entree.

Trying to be polite Rory smiled as she chewed her lettuce. She practically inhaled the crotons considering they were the only item on her plate with any source of nutritional value.

Thirty minutes later Rory watched as Max polished off his potatoes. All that food and he didn't offer her a single bite. Okay, well they didn't know each other that well; she tried to make excuses for him. It's a different country. Maybe it's a culture thing...

Screw that_,_ her mind shouted, culture or no culture, it's inhumane to feed people rabbit food, especially when steak is an option. Not to mention that they'd already locked lips which meant that regardless of cultural norms sharing food was always going to be a viable option.

"How was your salad?" Max asked as he raised his hand to catch the attention of a waiter.

"Delicious," she lied. After all, she had the rest of the night to spend with him; it wouldn't do to scare her date away so early in the evening.

After Max had paid the bill he and Rory began the drive back to the Huntzberger's chalet. They had both decided to get changed before the party, and Rory couldn't be happier at the prospect. She spent the better portion of the drive pretending to listen to Max explain why his stepmother's scandal with their maid enabled him to spend countless dollars on cars. Why? She'd asked absentmindedly, well simply put his father would want in on it. Under normal circumstances it would have been both intriguing and entertaining, but at present 60% of her mind was focused on not letting her stomach grumble embarrassingly loud. The other 40% was divided with 6% focused on appearing attentive to Max while making the appropriate "oh" and "ah" sounds, and the remaining 34% was spent on her ingenious plan to change and eat in the amount of time it would normally take to change. As it stood, she just didn't have enough brain power to find genuine humour at the prospect of Max's sixty something father begging his twenty something wife to three-way with the him and the maid.

Max had helped her slightly in her planning, if only that his assumption of her being an anorexic bimbo suggested that he would assume it would take her at least twenty minutes for her to put on jeans and a cardigan. During this time she planned to go upstairs, via the main staircase then run down the hall, take the staff stairwell down to the basement where she had two options. Option one: if time was running short she could eat a half-pint of ice cream from the basement freezer. Option two: if there was sufficient time remaining she could cross the basement, take the east stairwell to the main floor, tiptoe to the kitchen without crossing the main foyer, reheat last night's delicious honey garlic duck, hurry back downstairs, then to the second floor using the staff stairwell and finally back down the main staircase fed and changed for the party. The thought was exhausting, but that could have been the malnourishment kicking in.

There were two problems with these options. Option one: there was no room in her plan for a means of obtaining a spoon. Option two: Max would surly hear the microwave and if not hear it then he would at least smell the duck. What? It was delicious duck.

"Really?" she said off hand to something Max had just said. "What did you do?"

Clearly option two was the only feasible one. If she were to eat ice cream without a spoon as option one would require, she would likely get frost bite and her schedule didn't allot time for the defrosting or cleaning of her hands. So a revised plan... we go with option two, but don't reheat the duck, and also grab cutlery. This enables the Olympic method of walking _and_ eating as well as the possibility of a bonus round pick up of ice cream on the way back through. _I should probably get changed first_, she thought. That way if she did run out of time she wouldn't be stumbling over her words, duck in hand, still in her cocktail dress and heels. _Yes_, she thought. _The heels will have to go_.

"We're here," Max said, breaking through her thoughts. She smiled in reply. She might not have been athletic, but starvation was a great motivator. Already she was feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins at the idea of eating something other than... lettuce. Mmm... half baked ice cream... Revised option two was a serious go ahead. It was silly that option one didn't involve a combo attack to begin with. Seriously, what solves undernourishment better together than duck and ice cream? Nothing, that's the point.

Max parked the car and Rory let them into the house.

"I'll just be a couple minutes." She said. She walked slowly up the stairs until she was out of sight. Then she pulled off her heels and ran. When she got to her room she already had the knot of her halter undone and was stepping out of it as she shut the door. Within seconds she had her jeans on. Her t-shirt followed and she was pushing her arms into the sleeves of a cardigan when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

With absolutely no reason to, she froze.

There was a light knock on her door and then it cracked open. Max's head popped in. His stunned look of surprise probably matched her own. If she hadn't been in a complete rush to get food Max would have probably walked in on her naked as she was deciding what to wear. _Oh god,_ she thought._ That was probably the point_.

"I told you I'd only be a couple minutes." She said with a nervous laugh. Max stepped into her room and gently shut the door behind him. He walked forward and she gave him a tentative smile. "What?" she said with an anxious smile. Instead of answering her he bent his head and caught her lips with his own. It was gentle and sweet. Rory returned it tentatively; still unsure of what was happening. Max let his hands slide into her hair and Rory involuntarily let out a sigh of satisfaction. Just because she was confused did not mean that she couldn't appreciate talent when it presented itself. Max was a good kisser. Somewhere at the back of her mind thoughts were racing, and her stomach was ready to growl, but for a moment she forgot about all of it and let herself get lost in the kiss. Because that is what she had trying to do all day, get lost.

After a few moments Max deepened the kiss, darting his tongue into her mouth to touch hers. His hands left her hair and slid down to the hem of her shirt where he started to rub circles into the soft skin of her hips. The change of pace and positions was like a jolt to Rory who suddenly realized what was happening, and where Max intended for this to go. While kissing Max was nice... more than nice, she would admit, Sonja's words were echoing in her mind and all she could think about was what kind of stories would be told about her after she left Germany.

"We should," Rory tried to get out between kisses, "Go."

"Mmm..." Max sounded in agreement, though he continued to kiss her, letting his hands slid up the back of her shirt.

"Max," Rory said gently. "Max," more forcefully this time as she brought herself to push his hands away.

"What?" he asked in German, the words coming out in a deep whisper.

"We should get to the party." She didn't know what Max saw when he looked into her eyes, but it certainly wasn't "I plan to have sex with you tonight" because he just nodded and said "Grab your shoes," before walking out of the room. Stunned Rory grabbed her flats and hurried after him. She did not want to be in her bedroom with Max still in the house. Hunger forgotten, she just wanted to get to the party and forget that the night had ever happened.

*******

Music was pulsing through the air. Logan had found a secluded corner in the basement to hide out and hadn't seen Sonja for the better part of an hour. With luck on his side she would have found a more willing partner to latch onto and he wouldn't have to deal with her for the rest of the evening.

Avoiding Sonja had proven a fantastic distraction to his worrying about Rory. It was almost 10:30 and he hadn't seen her or Max yet. He thought he might have heard Max's name cheered earlier, but the more he thought about it the more he considered it to be some form of projection where he was hearing what he wanted to hear. The truth was that if Max and Rory were going straight from the restaurant to the party then they should have arrived at least an hour earlier. He didn't want to think any more about what was taking them so long if they had already left the restaurant. The worst part was that Logan knew Max's game. He was frequently Max's wingman, and the more he thought about that, the guiltier her felt at letting Rory walk into the lion's den without so much as a whisper of warning. In fact, he had practically walked her to the entrance and introduced her. He could almost see her innocent eyes as she gracefully walked forward to her doom.

"Are those chips?" Logan almost had a heart attack at those words. He let his eyes focus on the beautiful brunette standing in front of him, and for a moment was stunned by the fact that he had somehow failed to notice her walk right up to him.

"Hey, how was the date?" he asked, relief at Rory's sudden presence momentarily brightening his mood.

"Fine, are those chips?" she asked, her face flushed and her words slightly slurred. Hunger and alcohol had bridged what should have been an awkward gap. She had, after all, been avoiding him since their skiing debacle.

"Yes they are... where's your date?"

"I sent him to get more drinks," she said offhand. "Now please," she pleaded, giving him the most desperate and innocent eyes he had ever seen on her. "Please, have a soul." In her tipsy state she gripped his arm as if tugging on it would sway his opinion.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I used the last of my dwindling energy to make it down the stairs," she said reaching for the chips he had in his hand. He raised his eyebrow at that, and instantly wished he hadn't. The only thing worse than thinking Rory was having sex with Max would be to actually find out it was true. The fact that she had been drinking a lot didn't help the matter. Alcohol could have easily changed her 'I just met the guy' mentality to one where they were soul mates. "Not like that!" she cried slapping his arm as she saw the look he was giving her. "I won't be able to make it back up the stairs without some form of sustenance." She sighed as she munched on the stolen chips.

"I take it the date went well then?" Logan asked slightly sarcastic. He was feeling beyond better that Rory hadn't slept with Max. He didn't care that she was late, and his relief helped bring back some of the ease of their typical banter. It also helped that in her increasingly drunken state that she remembered less and less of what an ass he'd been.

Rory stopped eating to consider his question. "Do I have a hairy face?" she asked.

"Uh... no."

"How about my ears? Are they unnaturally large?"

"I wouldn't say unnatural, they look pretty normal to me."

"Then are they furry or something?"

"I don't know let me check," he teased reaching to touch her ears. Her skin felt hot to the touch and she blushed as he gently tucked her hair behind her ears. "No," he said quickly removing his hand "Certainly not furry."

"Then why, oh why, would Max assume that I was a rabbit?" she asked. Logan stared at her with absolutely no clue as to what was going on. Wondering if she had tripped and fallen on her head he let himself look for any visible signs of injury. When that turned up nothing he shook his head letting her know he had zero clue as to how he should answer such a ridiculous question. "He ordered me a salad," she said matter-of-factly.

"No!" Logan cried sarcastically. "Your childhood dream of getting scurvy has been ruined! Tonight will set you back months, not to mention the relapse in your training could prevent you from ever competing on an international level!"

"I'm serious Logan! Her ordered me a salad," she said. "As an entrée!"

"Seriously?" Logan asked, astounded at his good fortune. Max may have won at getting a date, but he'd managed to screw up his game and leave Logan holding all the chips. Figuratively speaking of course since Rory had eaten all of his actual chips.

"I think there were some pretzels on the coffee table," Logan said.

"Bless you!" she cheered, taking his offered arm as they started to walk. "This is horrible, the alcohol is having twice the effect on me because there is nothing in my stomach, and if Max sees me eating he'll know I hated the salad."

"Besides fasting how did the rest of the date go?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

"Okay I guess." She said. "We talked about you a lot."

"Really?" he asked, giving her a mischievous smirk. "I'm flattered."

"Oh you should be," she said playing along as Logan grabbed the pretzel bowl off the coffee table and held it out to her. "There were a number of very entertaining stories about your youth." Logan groaned audibly. "Oh yeah," she said with a wicked grin before gobbling down a couple handfuls of pretzels.

"I forgot that Max witnessed most of it." She continued to smile at his embarrassment. "I think the best solution," he said returning the bowl to the coffee table, "is to get you incredibly drunk so you forget about your hunger and the mental distress at being mistaken for a rabbit."

"A cute rabbit!" she interjected.

"An adorable rabbit," he said with honesty.

"Just so you're aware, no amount of alcohol will make me forget what you did to headmaster Bowman's daughter back stage during the charity auction."

"Oh god, you got all the way to high school? Let's get you another drink sooner rather than later."

"So long as it's not a tequila sunrise, I heard about what happened with –" Logan slapped his hand over her mouth.

"If you finish that sentence I swear, I will find Max and tell him that you're a relapsing bulimic and to keep you away from carbs." He could feel her lips pout under his hand, and his body reacting in response. With a stern look he slowly removed his hand.

"You wouldn't," she said, half-heartedly challenging him.

"Try me."

They stared at each other for a minute neither wanting to be the first to look away. Who knows how long it would have lasted if Max hadn't stumbled down the stairs and bumped into Rory causing her to stumble into Logan's chest.

"Logan!" Max cheered drunkenly. "Guter freund!"

"Max," Logan laughed, not moving to push Rory away. He rather liked where she was, and this was the second time Max had unknowingly pushed her into his arms that evening. "I hear your date went well." Rory stomped on his foot before he could continue.

"We went to a great Italian restaurant," Rory said, taking a deliberate step away from Logan, she still had enough sense for that.

Max handed Rory her drink before sputtering off a long string of German to Logan. Slightly concerned about the transaction, Rory wasn't quite sure what was being said. She didn't enjoy being in the dark, and not understanding was a rather unpleasant feeling, one of the reasons she'd decided early on in life to become a journalist.

"Möchten Sie tanzen?" Max asked, looking to Rory. Rory stared at him blankly, broken away from her thoughts. _Sie tanzen_ was one of the phrases from her book, but she couldn't remember what it meant or if it was from the serious phrase book her grandparents had bought her, or the X rated one Lorelai had found on the internet.

"He wants to know if you want to dance," Logan supplied.

"Uh..." she paused. Max smirked and grabbed hold of Rory's hands and leading her towards the staircase.

"Come with me." He said. "I'll teach you everything I know."

"This I have to see," Logan said, before following them up the stairs.

Once they reached the dance floor Max gave a gentle tug on her hand to lead her into the throng of dancing bodies. "I'll see you later Logan," Rory said over her shoulder, giving him a small smile.

There were quite a few people dancing, and Max led her into the center of it all. People seemed to make room for him here, and before she knew it a small circle of open space had been created around the two of them.

Rory let her arms slide around Max's neck and he took hold of her hips with his. It felt strange to be this close and intimate with him after what had happened at the house, but there wasn't much she could do about it. The alcohol at least seemed to be making things easier. They started to sway their hips with the music, and Rory's thoughts started to wonder. With the close proximity Rory didn't have to look him in the eye and instead focused on the gold chain at the base of his neck.

Logan watched from the side of the room as Rory nuzzled Max's neck. It was infuriating in the most depressing and demoralizing way. Catching sight of Sonja as she stumbled towards him he downed his drink before grabbing her hand and making his way onto the dance floor.

"Logan!" Sonja, giggled. Fighting to not roll his eyes he led her towards where he last saw Rory and Max dancing.

"Couldn't leave us alone couldn't you?" Max asked Logan.

"Couldn't let you show me up more like." He joked in reply. Logan managed to dance with Sonja for two songs before he couldn't handle it anymore. Spinning Sonja out towards Max he watched his friend catch her predictably. That girl had had way to much to drink, and very soon was going to need someone to take care of her... With luck that someone would be Max.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be." Logan joked. "Alright then Rory, let's show them how it's done." Grabbing her hand, Logan pulled her in close and started to dance with her. The music changed to a fast pulsing beat, and laughing Rory let her arms circle around Logan's neck. Alcohol emboldening her movement, she let her hands slide over Logan's back, and their hips grind together. As the music's pace quickened so did their movements. Sweat began to collect on Rory's forehead and she buried her head into Logan's neck so as not to have it drip into her eyes. Giving herself a moment to completely give in to the music, she realized that despite the drama that her life had developed in Germany that she was actually having fun.

They stayed like that, dancing. Hips swaying side to side, hands touching, skin grazing. If Rory had taken a moment to stop and think about the situation it would have been embarrassing, but between the music, the movement, and the alcohol, there was no room for modesty. The song slowed down, and ended, but neither her nor Logan moved. Neither had any intention of doing anything but continue dancing.

Three o'clock rolled around and the majority of the guests had disappeared. Between her arrival and her most recent dance, Rory had managed to consume three beers and two glasses of the suspicious yet delicious punch off the counter. A lot of alcohol for a small person, not to mention the lack of food in her stomach, and the half bottle of wine she'd had at the restaurant. She was toast.

She waited outside with Max as everyone organized rides home. Logan had left to get their coats a couple of minutes ago, and Sonja was chatting with a group of people Rory hadn't met. Max's arm had found its way around her waist and Rory couldn't remember how long it had been there. Regardless, she was happy for its warmth as well as the support it provided in keeping her standing.

"Kommen Sie nach hause mit mir." Max whispered in her ear.

"Max," Rory giggled, "You know if don't speak German."

"I can teach you," he said. "Stirn," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Ohr," he moved to her earlobe, "backe," grazing her cheek, "nase," he kissed her nose. Closing her eyes, Rory let out a sigh. "Und lippen," Max whispered, before capturing her lips in his.

Suspended for a moment, Rory kissed him back. Somewhere in the background she heard Sonja's giggle, and cars pulling away from the house. All the nights earlier awkwardness aside, Max was still a fantastic kisser.

"Kommen Sie nach hause mit mir." Max repeated, kissing her deeper so that regardless of language his meaning was clear.

"I think..." Rory said between kisses, "that I should get home."

"Got the coats," Logan's voice came from inside the house, before he emerged at the front door.

"We can share a cab," Max said, still holding her close.

"It makes more sense for me to leave with Logan," Rory said as he stepped out onto the porch and handed her her coat. "Right?"

"What's going on?" Logan asked, noting but ignoring the arm that held possessively onto Rory.

"I was just telling Max that you and I will drive together since we live at the same house."

"Sure," Logan said, mentally throwing a fist pump. His inner cheering distracted him for a moment, so he didn't see Max as he leaned down to kiss Rory and convince her otherwise. It certainly stopped when Rory kissed Max back, and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick.

"Logan, kommen mit?" Sonja yelled from the cab that had just pulled up.

Rory pulled herself away from Max, and waited for Logan's reply. She didn't speak the language, but she knew what the question meant. She watched as Logan prattled off in German, and then as Sonja yelled across the yard to the group of guys she was talking to earlier. One of them gave a shout before running down to the cab and waving goodbye to his friends.

"We should go." Rory said, wiggling out of Max's hold. She stumbled a little and Logan caught her with a laugh. "Ace, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Only a... lot." She said smiling up at him. "Can we go now?" Staring down into her crystal eyes, Logan took a deep breath. It may be the most torturous vacation ever, but he doubted at that moment if he could deny her anything.

"Come on," He said. "Max, wir sehen Sie spatter."

"Tschuss" Max called, as Logan led Rory towards a car that was apparently waiting for them. He spoke to the driver for a second before leading Rory around to the front. He climbed in and offered Rory his hand.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" She asked.

"Right here," Logan said, tapping his lap with a smirk. "You're not planning on walking are you?" With a glare Rory climbed onto his lap. Glancing into the back seat she realized that it really was a full car with four people squished into the back seat.

"Is this safe?" she asked Logan. He just shrugged in reply, and the car pulled away. Rory watched the house recede into the background from the side view mirror, before leaning her head onto Logan's shoulder. "I had fun tonight." With a yawn, Rory closed her eyes.

Arms wrapped around her waist, Logan enveloped himself in her warmth. He tuned out the chatter in the car, and the obnoxious ramblings of his friends. Breathing through his nose, he caught the lingering scent of her shampoo. He let his lips find the top of her head before turning to look out the window.

"Me too, Ace." Logan said with a sigh. "Me too."


End file.
